


Flying Free

by EmrysBeard, SpeckledCoffeeCups



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (But not that dark), Alternate Universe - Vikings, Angst, Dark Tony Stark, F/M, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki Angst, M/M, Middle Ages, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Angst, Vikings, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 78,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25597876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmrysBeard/pseuds/EmrysBeard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeckledCoffeeCups/pseuds/SpeckledCoffeeCups
Summary: Loki had accepted long ago that he would never be as glorified by his people as his brother. Being a prince meant little, really, when he didn't possess Thor's golden wings and skills as a warrior. Loki had almost gotten used to his father's lack of love, but everyone has a breaking point. When Loki finally met his, he took flight into the forest in hopes of getting away, if only for one night.And that one night changed everything when Loki met a young man just his age, hiding in the foliage deep in the woods.Perhaps it was the allure of finding him in the forest, or perhaps it was Peter’s refusal to hide who he was that drew Loki in. Either way, Peter became instantly fascinating and addicting to Loki. Yet this new found fascination has the potential to be dangerous; and besides, there may be more to Peter than meets the eye.
Relationships: Loki/Peter Parker, Loki/Sigyn (Marvel), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Bucky Barnes
Comments: 12
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who's reading I Exist, don't worry we're still updating that story. We finished writing this one a while ago, though, so I really wanted to start posting it. It was a lot of fun to write, so I hope you enjoy!

The rolling hills of Scotland were beautiful, and even more so in the early morning. Loki struggled his way up the hill, following his brother, a perfect golden child, to the fields. His huge beautiful golden white wings were out, feathers rustling in the breeze and soaking up the morning sun. 

Loki’s were tucked away under a cloak and cramped tight, tousled and messy. That’s what he got for having black wings. Thor, a perfect child, had been blessed with the beautiful wings a royal prince should be worthy of, while Loki was cursed. He never showed his wings in public, and even less in their home. Odin would not have it. The prince with  _ ugly _ ,  _ dirty demon feathers _ . The only thing worse than having black wings, was having no wings. And that was the only thing keeping Loki from having them removed. 

“Thor, you’re going too fast!” Loki hissed and stumbled over a rock. “Slow down!”

“Catch up! The best fishing can only happen at dawn!”

“We are princes we shouldn't—“ huff “be forced to fish at all!” He grumbled and heaved himself over the edge of the outcropping. The sunrise stained the dark sky with golds and oranges. Just like Thor’s wings. 

He wasn’t jealous of his wings, but he was jealous of the perception he had. Everyone loved Thor, preened over him, and craved to touch his feathers. 

Just once, Loki would like that. 

“You’re a fool,” Loki grumbled and pulled his cloak around him stubbornly. The breeze from the ocean made him shiver and he tucked himself tighter away, wanting the warm hearth of their home. 

“You are tiresome, and yet I still enjoy your company,” Thor replied with a grin, moving to the edge of the cliff and tying his fishing supplies to his belt. He grinned as he waited for Loki to reach him, before he untucked his wings, the soft, downy feathers fluttering softly in the gentle wind. He shook them out and allowed the feathers to brush the stones under them, before he spread them wide with a grin.

“Come, brother!” Thor beamed. “I’m going down the cliff. We’re too high here to get the best fish. I trust you can meet me below?”

Thor rarely waited for a response, and this time was no different from any other. With a great whoosh of a breeze, Thor dived down the cliff, still managing to land softly on the outcropping down below. He was quick to go about setting up their supplies, and by the time Loki managed to climb down the cliff, Thor already had two fish in his basket.

“Well,” Thor grinned, nudging his brother. “This shall be fun! We’ll have grilled fish for dinner tonight, won’t father be proud? Oh! Oh, I see a big one out there!”

Thor beamed, untucking his wings again to flap mightily, lifting himself from the rocks to swoop down towards the waves. He plucked a fish from the ocean with his bare hands and gave a woop which made the fish on Loki’s line struggle harder and wiggle away back into the depths. Thor was grinning when he returned to sit beside Loki, and he gave his brother another playful nudge.

“Are you excited for the festivities?” He asked, beaming from ear to ear. “It’s the first day of my birth month! Tomorrow is the grand feast and celebration! Do you have your cloak chosen, yet?”

Loki sighed as he pulled in the empty line. “Black. Father refuses to let me wear the purple.” He grit his teeth and rubbed his neck before casting again. 

“Oh brother come off! Something other than black! Just because you've been given this lot doesn’t mean you need to live up to it!”

“Actually,” Loki interjected but Thor bumbled on. 

“There’s no reason for you not to enjoy yourself in my company!” Thor tugged at his cloak teasingly but Loki smacked his hand away. 

“Enough. I’m not in the mood for games.” He glared out at the ocean as he cast another line. 

“Lighten up—“

“Enough Thor,” he said again and rubbed his face tiredly. “There’s enough other things to do. Let’s focus on this,” he said with a dejected glance to the stray feathers that peek from under his cloak. 

“Don’t you grow tired of others wondering why you hide your wings, or thinking you’ve none at all?” Thor hummed, reaching under the cloak and giving a full bellied laugh as he plucked one of the shining, black feathers before Loki could slap his hand away. Thor examined it thoughtfully as he pointed out, “Do not worry brother, ‘tis not as if anyone would see your missing feather anyway… It really isn’t black, you know, there’s a bit of green in there, especially when you hold it to the light. But ah, you’d rather play the solemn prince, hiding your feather and never letting them feel the sun. At least this one will though, eh?”

Thor grinned as he let the feather go, watching it flutter in the breeze before it landed in the waves and was pulled out with the tide. 

“What?” Thor chuckled at the look on Loki’s face. “It doesn’t wound that terribly when you lose a feather. I’ve lost more than that in battle! You really are a fool, brother.”

Thor laughed again, before his eyes lit up, his wings flapped, and he took to the air once again, snatching a fish from just under the water’s surface.

That afternoon, Thor’s basket was teeming with fish, and he carried them proudly as the brothers made their way back to their castle. It was a dark fortress on the hill that overlooked the village and beyond that the forest. Thor’s wings were long and the biggest feathers lightly touched the ground as he walked, hoisting his basket with a jolly whoop. A few of the nobles who were in the courtyard gave his shoulders a squeeze, laughing with him, but the grand festivities came to an abrupt stop as the door to the palace slammed open, and King Odin himself stepped out, his eyes dark.

“My sons,” he frowned, eyes narrowed as his golden wings flapped once in agitation. “Come with me, now.”

Thor rolled his eyes, tossing his basket to a servant as he led Loki into the palace, following their father to his business chambers where he pointed them to chairs, a frown on his face.

“You were meant to be preparing for the festivities today!” Odin burst the moment the door was closed. “I did not give my permission for you to go out fishing!”

“Father,” Thor laughed easily. “It will make a great feast for us tonight, enough to feed half the palace!”

“That is true,” Odin nodded once. “But you must ask permission in future. But you, Loki, bad enough that you join your brother’s follies, perhaps even encouraging him into mischief, but then you bring back nothing?”

Odin spat the last bit of his sentence, glaring at Loki in disdain before he kicked at Loki’s basket, the precious few fish inside tumbling into the stone floor.

Loki glared and his wings bristled under the cloak. He was about to move forward, everything in him ready to argue, when Frigga came forward. “My boys! Where have you been, Loki why are you soaking wet—Thor! Don’t give me that look! I know it was you, God above.” She shook her head and took Loki’s and Thor’s arms. 

“Frigga—“

“They cannot come to the feasts looking like drowned sparrows. Come. Get cleaned up lads,” she said and pulled the two along till they were out of Odin’s range. “Your father is in a sour mood. Be sure to be on your best behavior tonight. And Loki, please. Let your wings out. It’s tradition.”

“I would rather not mother,” Loki said and sniffed, avoiding her eyes. 

“They’re beautiful—“

“They’re black!”

“They’re very nice brother,” Thor said and clapped Loki on his shoulder happily. “And besides, if you have such dark wings isn’t it a blessing they’re so magnificent?”

Loki glared. “Oh so that makes up for everything?”

“Loki,” Frigga said and her own Tawny wings spread wide and covered her sons. “You are my son. Accept the compliments we offer you and allow yourself to breathe,” she said and plucked the clasp on his neck, the cloak falling away. His wings shivered before spreading wide, almost as large as Thor’s but more graceful and sleek. 

“There you are. Come along, you need to clean for the banquet.”

Loki ducked his head and Frigga kissed his cheek sweetly, and Thor’s as well, as she deposited them at their bathing chambers. “Be quick. Your hand maids are going to arrive soon.”

“Have you seen the new one?” Thor grinned as he brushed out his own golden hair, gently detangling the locks. “She’s very beautiful, and I do believe she’s taken a fancy to me… Perhaps I shall pursue her love for a while if father does not get too cross at me.”

He grinned into the mirror once more before turning to Loki. He clucked his tongue and moved to preen Loki’s wings which were tangled and oily from mistreatment. Still, his sleek black feathers held a sense of dignity, and Thor stroked the down ones at the base affectionately.

“You really plan to show them?” Thor asked, smoothing out the feathers. “It will be grand if you do! It has been much time since anyone has seen them, but my coming of age does seem a fitting time, does it not? My good friends will adore them! Perhaps even the warrior Sif will give you a smile. Loki, do you fancy anyone? Perhaps your wings could garner some young, rebellious lass’ attention!”

Loki was reluctant to relax under Thor’s gentle touches but he did and it felt nice. He spread his wings wide and his feathers ruffled softly. “Oh shut it. We both know your thing with Sif isn’t just a fling,” Loki said and Thor chuckled. 

“And Sigyn? She’s taken a fancy to you, and her wings are gorgeous,” Thor said and picked and placed feathers in an appealing order. He smirked and pulled on a loose feather before adding softly, “You still haven’t answered my question.”

Loki sighed. “Brother,” he said and rolled his shoulders the relief of not pulling his wings in so tight running through him. “You know what they would say.”

“And is it bad? I know you—“

“Black wings foretell evil. Why bother sharing that?”

“Because not having wings is worse. You know that brother,” Thor said and squeezed his shoulder. “Brother. You are not a mistake or evil. You are ambitious, and brave. Accept it.” 

Loki shrugged as Thor continued to preen his feathers and smooth the downy feathers near the base of his skin. 

“I will think on it,” he mumbled and let his head fall back. 

“I know you will,” Thor smiled, squeezing his brother’s shoulder once more before he stood, examining himself in the mirror. He flashed a grin, and then declared, “I don’t think my wings need preening now, so you will be able to find me training. Until the feast, brother!”

—-

Feasts at Odin Castle were a sight to be seen, with loud music and beautiful banners painting the walls. Even from down the hall, laughter could be heard loud and clear, yet Frigga clucked her tongue softly when she found her son hiding in the shadows of the hallway.

“Loki, dear,” Frigga murmured, coming up beside him. “Why are you hiding? You look beautiful, my son. Your wings are gorgeous. I am proud of you, and tonight I know you will show them the stunning young man you have become.”

“Nobody will even care once they see my wings,” he mumbled and tucked deeper back into the corner. 

“Loki,” Frigga sighed and spread her own wings wide, hiding them both. “There is nothing wrong with your wings,” she said and touched his cheek. “You were born from myself. What does that mean of me?” She asked and pulled one of his wings forward and smoothed the feathers softly. 

“What? No mother that’s,” he sighed seeing her end goal. “It doesn’t matter what you think. There’s hundreds of others, and father hates me.”

“He does not.”

“He thinks I’m worthless because of my color.” He rubbed his neck and pulled his wing back. 

“Loki,” she sighed and pulled her wingspan back in closer. “At least come for a bit. Thor wants you to be there,” she said and Loki deflated. 

“Fine.” 

“Remember,” Frigga murmured, taking his arm. “You look stunning.”

The grand hall was full of music, laughter, and delicious smells as they stepped inside. The guests from the local noble families and nearby settlements were in the midst of some sort of discussion, yet the conversation drew to a sudden end as the guests spotted Loki, and there was a soft gasp from somewhere. In the midst of the silence, though, Thor stepped forward with a wide grin.

“Thank gods, my brother had arrived!” Thor beamed, clapping Loki on the back, and a few people nearby clapped and bowed as the conversations slowly arose again. Thor was positively beaming as he examined Loki, softly declaring, “It's amazing! See, you do clean up well after all. Sigyn is over there, she’ll fall madly in love with you before the night is through, I’m sure. Go, have drink, be merry! Enjoy yourself tonight, Loki, and perhaps I won’t see you ‘til morning!”

He grinned, laughing as he marched away, but before Loki could get very far his father stormed up to him, taking his arm and leading him behind some pillars.

“Loki,” he hissed, eyes flashing. “What do you think you’re wearing? You look ridiculous!” 

“And what would you rather have me wearing, father?” He hissed back. His wings opened wider and Odin reached around him and stroked a wing, before pushing it closed. 

“Something that didn’t show off this!” He hissed. Loki stepped back out of his reach. 

“If you truly cared about what this was you would have had more answers for me.” Loki backed away again and bumped into someone. He jumped and when he looked over his shoulder he flushed. 

“Lady Sigyn,” he said surprised and then offered a hand before pulling it back. 

“My prince,” she said and giggled softly. “I...would you…”

“Yes,” he swallowed and took her hand moving away from Odin. She was gorgeous, always had been, with vibrant and bold tawny wings that looked beautiful with her striking red hair. 

He didn’t want to, but he could do this, and if he got to spend the night around lady Sigyn, was it truly that bad?

Odin watched with dark eyes as Loki led her away, and he huffed, moving over to his throne and speaking softly to a guard.

“My prince,” Sigyn murmured, studying him closely as they began to dance. “Are you alright? I heard what your father was saying to you… he isn’t truly angry, is he? You look very nice to me. Your wings are even more beautiful than Prince Thor’s… Why do you never show them off? I was speaking with Sif this morning and…” Sigyn blushed, murmuring, “And she was saying she didn’t think you’d come, but I knew you would. You and her aren’t so different, but I think that’s partly why you don’t get along… Anyway, you look amazing, your wings are something to be proud of.”

Loki flushed and led her through a dance. “You don’t mean that darling,” he said and swallowed. Sigyn’s body shook with a small laugh. 

“But I do. You’re beautiful my lord,” she said and softly trailed her hand down the side of a wing. It shuddered under her hand. 

“Thank you,” Loki said and smiled softly, and drug her across the floor, spinning the two of them. She laughed and Loki couldn’t hide the blush that stained his cheeks. Loki ended the dance and was reluctant to release Sigyn’s hand. 

“Would you accompany me to retrieve a drink?” She asked and Loki nodded mutely. He lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed the knuckles. 

“Of course,” he said, fumbling over the words. She was beautiful, and Loki was a fool. 

She chuckled gently, lacing her arm with his and then practically leading him towards the drinks again. She smiled, chatting softly with a girl beside them as someone poured her drink, and she took a step back as she waited for Loki. The bar master seemed to be taking longer with his, perhaps because he was distracted by a drunk friend of Thor’s stumbling over to order another drink. Thor was at his side, laughing merrily, and they’d nearly arrived when everything went wrong.

Thor’s friend was nearly at the table when he tripped on a guard's spear, and fell against the table. He grabbed at the tablecloth as the table flipped, and all of the drink in a bowel flew into the air, before spilling all across Loki’s front.

There was a solid, long pause, yet before Sigyn could grab some cloth to wipe up the mess, most of the entire hall went up in laughter, whispering and pointing at Loki as Thor spluttered softly. A noble from a neighboring kingdom simply scoffed, declaring, “That’s what comes of showing off those wings!”

Loki was red, and he didn’t know what to do. So he did what he did best. He softly pushed away Sigyn’s hands and mouthed an apology before he moved quickly out of the ballroom. Frigga stepped to grab his arm and Loki ducked out of her way.

“Loki,” she said but he ignored her. He ran once he was able to, moving to the balcony outside of his and Thor’s hall, and throwing himself from it without thought. He needed off this castle site and he needed off now. His wings spread wide and he flew quickly, almost blindly to the forests near the coast and no one could stop him. 

He flew till his wings ached, but not nearly as far as he should be able to go. He landed clumsily and rolled into the bushes, further ruining his dress clothes. He fumbled to his feet and fought to get the damn robes off. He’d thought he looked good, he had worn something very similar to Thor, just less lace. He screamed and shouted to the sky, wings spread wide as he had his fit. He screamed and kicked and grabbed a stick hitting it against a rock violently. He was just as much of a prince as Thor, and he deserved as much respect and yet the color of his wings had deemed him unworthy. 

Behind him, there was a rustle of bushes, and his fit was brought to an abrupt halt when he heard the crack of a stick under someone’s foot, and then once again the silence of the night. Behind him, the wind rustled the bushes, but that had been a footstep, he was certain.

Slowly, Loki turned but was only met with the darkness of the forest, and shadows that seemed more threatening the longer he looked at them.

“Who's there!” He demanded and widened his stance, cheeks flushed. He learned how to fight just like Thor, but he was more talented with knives than an ax or broadsword.

“Come out! I have a knife!” 

He had a stick. A long stick. But a stick nonetheless less. 

There was a soft cawing of crows startled up from the underbrush, but then, with a soft rustle of leaves, someone stepped gingerly from the foliage.

They had no shoes, but loose trousers billowed by their bare toes. The person had elegant, dark blue wings that shone under the moonlight, the blues catching the silvery beams, and yet there was a darkness to the person’s wings, a blackness at the base and tips. The soft, feathery wings were wrapped around the front of the person, but after a moment a pair of soft, nervous brown eyes peered over the wings. Soft brown curls hung into the person’s face, but he pushed them and a few of his feathers aside, gazing at Loki uneasily.

Loki almost took a step forward, but the boy skittered backwards like a fawn, watching Loki carefully. His wings were still tucked around his frame, but they looked ready to give him flight at the smallest sign of danger.

Loki glared and then dropped the stick. “I won’t hurt you...who are you?” He asked and moved slowly but the boy jumped, skittering back. Loki hesitated and held his position. He was glorious, if not a little mangy. 

He opened his mouth to speak but then hesitated and pulled his wings in tightly. He didn’t know what to do so he did what he knew best. He sat down, knowing he was staining his trousers. 

“I...won’t hurt you.” 

The boy swallowed, taking one ginger step forward, his toes splayed out against the dirt and rocks of the forest. When Loki made no sudden moves, the boy took another step forward, before his wings unfurled suddenly behind him. They were magnificent, spanning perhaps eight feet to either side of him, and in one flap of his wings he was above Loki, his toes just barely touching the rocks as he hovered there with even, gentle beats. 

Loki watched, somewhat mesmerized as the boy watched him, and after a long moment the boy allowed himself onto his tiptoes, and then his wings folded behind him as he moved to kneel in front of Loki. He studied him for a long moment before the boy murmured, “I’m Peter… Who are you?”

“Loki…” he swallowed and stared at his wings. “They’re beautiful,” he said and then flushed leaning back. “I’m sorry that was improper.” He blinked and looked over him, taking a long breath. He was absolutely gorgeous and Loki would not deny that. 

“I…” he took a moment before he reached for the feathers, brushing his fingers over them. “Do you live here. In the woods?”

Peter watched Loki’s hand stroking gently down his inky, navy wings, and his wings shivered slightly under the touch as the boy smiled.

“I do,” he murmured, smiling at the gentleness of Loki’s stroking of his feathers. He giggled softly and leaned forward slowly to touch Loki’s wings, too. He bit his lips, though, when Loki leaned back, and Peter frowned as he murmured, “Are you alright? Your wings are beautiful, like the night sky… May I touch yours as well? You touched mine… They look very smooth, very soft. They’re gorgeous.”

Peter smiled warmly, fluttering his wings lightly as he leaned forward again. This time he was able to give Loki’s wings a gentle pet, his fingers warm against the softness of Loki’s wings.

“They’re so soft,” he murmured. “But they look so delicate, as though you hardly use them… Where are you from? Your clothes, you look as though you’re someone of importance… Are you a traveler? Or… Did you run away? Your wings, they’re black, and you were upset. Did you run away?”

Loki turned away and his wings shuddered. He pulled them in tight and swallowed. “I...yes. But I’ll be going back…” he looked up and swallowed, his wings relaxing just slightly. 

“You’re...you’re not afraid of me?” He asked leaning into the touch. It was so soft and gentle, and he wanted to feel those fingers through his hair and feathers. He had never hid his attraction to men as well as women so to say, but he had never seen a man he wanted to get to know as much as he did this one. 

“They said I had dark wings, too,” Peter murmured, rubbing at the soft downy wings at Loki’s back and smiling when Loki chuckled from the tickle. Peter smiled sadly, sitting back a little further to murmur, “But really mine are blue… And yours, they’re green aren’t they? But to others they’re too dark… You shouldn’t go back, not if they mistreat you. I’ve lived in the forest since I was little, ever since I ran away.”

Peter gave Loki’s wings one more stroke before taking a small step back, wings folding closed tightly behind him. He traced a finger in the dirt as he murmured, “If someone is mistreating you, you shouldn’t go back. I remember what it was like… After my family died from plague some neighbors took me in, but they said my wings were black and… and didn’t treat me right. I know how hard it is. I ran because… because they said they were going to cut them. I heard them whispering about it. They whispered that my family died because of my wings, but I don’t believe it. I loved my family, and cared for them all. I… I didn’t want to lose my wings and so I left, and you can too. You can be safer here, in the woods.”

Loki shook his head and stood letting his wings stretch out. “I can’t...I’m...my family, we’re the ruling family. I’m a prince.” He lifted his chin and watched Peter carefully. “Your wings are beautiful, don’t cut them.” He said and wet his lips. It’s not fair for him, for Loki to think of such. 

But gods he wanted to save this boy and pull him to the city, but it was selfish. He pushed a loose curl behind his ear and watched Peter for another moment. 

“How...how have you been surviving?” He asked and stepped closer. He was thin but fit, and he could see the muscles in his shoulders, built up and strong. 

“I… That’s my secret,” Peter gave a small smirk, taking a step back easily when Loki tried to approach. His eyes sparkled as he studied Loki, looking him up and down before he added, “You do look sort of like a prince, but I’m not certain I believe you. Why would a prince run away? And why would a prince have black wings? If you’re trying to impress me it won’t work. I don’t care about royalty. I’ve been free from it my whole life, and I don’t plan to start respecting it now.”

He gave a mock little curtsy, but it wasn’t a cruel mockery, rather it was playful, and Peter smiled as he added, “Wouldn't it be fun if you were the prince, though? If there was a prince with black wings I would follow him anywhere, and I’d be very loyal. Perhaps he could make changes, perhaps he could be the one to make things better. But I doubt it would ever happen. I’m told I’m clever, too clever to believe you.”

Peter smiled, spreading his wings and letting the wind catch them. The current of air floated beneath the feathers and made him hover there, just above the ground, his toes not quite touching. He smiled, a bit of cloth from his belt fluttering around him, and he reached out a hand, murmuring, “I really don’t want you to go back and be hurt. Why don’t I show you around the forest? I can show you my favorite tree! It’s where my fort is, and my books. I… I learned to read a little bit, you see. It’s a very clever skill.”

Loki stared at the extended hand and after a moment he took it, spreading his wings wide. He’d play the game for a bit. He’d never met another with such dark wings, let alone someone who had no shame about their wings. Loki allowed the wind to come up under his wings and lift him and it was for a moment before he let his feet touch the floor again. 

“Where is it? I…” he looked away, ashamed of himself. “I don’t show off like this...the court, my father, he doesn’t like it,” he confessed and his wings fluttered, almost trembled and he shivered as another blast of air came through. 

“It’s this way, up at the top of the forest,” Peter smiled, holding Loki’s hand as his wings behind to beat hard, lifting them both into the air. Under the light of the stars, Loki could see the boy smiling, his eyes sparkling in the moonlight. Peter giggled as he let go of Loki to do a spin, launching high to twirl in the air, the moon reflecting off his dark feathers. When he came back down to fly beside Loki, he murmured, “That’s what freedom feels like, it's what you could have.”

Peter grinned, gently tugging at Loki’s hand and leading him over to an old tree, taller than any of the others around. Near the top sat a giant nest, big enough for two people if they sat close enough. The twigs and branches were held together with thick vines and ropes, and Peter helped Loki flutter down into it, curling his wings around his knees for warmth and pointing out over the sea.

“Look,” Peter whispered. “The ocean, it is free, just like I am now. I am not afraid here, and not ashamed… You are struggling, I could see that before. This tree, it’s a tree of the ancient ones. It has been here since before any of us were alive, and it’ll last long after us. St- I mean I learned that it was where the ancient ones nested, before we had houses and cottages… I come up here often to look at the sea. I… I love my wings, and I almost lost them. I don’t want the same thing to happen to you. There’s few of us, and though the others don’t mean to be harmful they simply don’t understand, and so until they do we can run away and be safe. I want that for you, the safety I’ve found. I… I can tell you’re suffering, you’re hurting, I could feel it when I touched your wings…”

Loki’s wings curled around him, keeping the warm air in. “You can sense that?” he asked and cocked his head. He had heard of some people being able to sense things like that. It was in mother’s line, but he’d never developed the skill and neither had Thor. He absentmindedly preened his feathers, the pulling and rearranging was calming. 

“It’s beautiful,” he mumbled, and ran his hands down his arms and watched the waves roll in. “If you’re...if you’re here, then you saw us this morning.” he said and pointed to the outcropping. 

“There, down by the rocks. My brother, massive white wings,” he kicked at the vine by his toes. “Little golden boy.” he grumbled, resting his head on his knees. 

“Wait,” Peter whispered, blinking twice. “You mean… That was you? Then… Then you really are the prince?”

Peter’s jaw dropped, and his eyes shone nervously under the moonlight as he studied the dark feathered boy in mussed dress robes. He was silent for several moments before he spoke again, voice hushed, “That is why you wore the cloak over your back? I thought perhaps you… You were cold, I never thought it was to… To hide black wings.”

Peter gazed at Loki in awe, before he licked his lips, almost nervously. Still, as he studied Loki, his eyes softened and he sat a little closer, their wings touching.

“You know,” Peter murmured. “Your brother is a good fisherman, but I’m better. I’ll teach you some day, if you want to come back. There’s nothing like fishing at night, under the moonlight… Everything is more beautiful now, even your castle. Look, there, you can see the lights of it, just over that way.”

Indeed, beyond the forest sat the mighty structure, overlooking the sea. Its stones and lights were a stark contrast to the rudimentary construction of Peter’s nest, and the boy huffed softly, shaking his head.

“Someone I… I knew liked to look at the castle and despise it. I don’t, despise it I mean. I’m just sad for those inside. You can’t understand the beauty of the land in there, you can’t experience the world and the nature of it when you’re locked behind walls. Your senses are dulled, and you can’t hear the whisper of the wind at night, telling you that a storm is coming, or that it might snow. And there are laws and rules that hurt the people who aren’t valued. I don’t hate the people there, but I am sad that they’ll never know how much more full their lives could be. They’ll never know true happiness, and that makes me sad… All wings are beautiful, all of nature is beautiful, it brings peace, but the people there… They shut it all out and prepare for battles which will only tear them apart. I am sorry for them, and for you having to return to there.”

Loki shrugged, and then rested his chin on his knees. “My father hates my wings,” he admitted. His head hurt at the thought of returning to the castle. His father would be furious, would say he made a scene, but he didn’t. Not like he could have. 

“He said it’s because god hates me. That dark spirits have claimed me for their bidding,” he mumbled and his wings pulled around him. “It’s stupid, but…” he shrugged and ran his hands down his arms.

“He’s wrong,” Peter murmured, sitting closer. One of his wings expanded, wrapping around Loki’s shoulders comfortingly and gently pulling him closer. It was cozy, perhaps too much so for two people who had just met, but Peter didn’t seem to notice or care. Instead, his wing settled there as he murmured, “Your wings are beautiful, and I bet you have a lot to offer. It wasn’t always like this. We used to all live in peace, my friend said so, but then… Then people stopped agreeing and started putting some lower. But it wasn’t always like this, and your wings are a gift.”

Peter squeezed Loki’s arm, snuggling against him for warmth against the cold air, and he pointed to the stars, murmuring, “Look, see those there? That’s a constellation, Magna Avem, she’s the mother bird. She watches over us all, and when she lived we were all valued. I look to the stars when I’m feeling sad, and I remember that there are so many people like me who also look to the stars… It helps me feel better. What do you do, Loki, when you’re feeling sad?”

Loki snorted. “I hide. Please, my father hates me. Why would I seek comfort in him? And Thor, bless his heart,” Loki sighed. It wasn’t fair, Thor didn’t have the same experience so he wouldn’t feel the same grief or pain he did. 

He looked up to the stars and found the constellation. It was bright and perfect in the sky. Loki traced it with his eyes. “You are very different than others I know, Peter,” he said and released a breath he was holding in his chest. 

The air was cold, crisp in his lungs and Loki was thankful. It cleared his mind and allowed him to focus on this. The boy was nice, and gods he needed a friend more than anything else. He swallowed and opened his mouth, tasting the air and the saltiness of the ocean. “Would you ever return to the city?”

“No, I don’t think so,” Peter shook his head, turning to look at Loki. He smiled warmly at him, eyes twinkling even in the darkness of the night, and when he looked away he rested his head against Loki’s shoulder. “I’ve tasted freedom, and I can’t go back to somewhere that wants to hurt me, believes that I can’t be something good. I’m happy here… And I think you could be too, you're different than anyone else I met in the city…”

“Hey, Pete, you up there?”

Peter paled, glancing down the tree, and then he held a finger to his lips as he called, “Yeah, I’ll be home in a sec!”

Whoever was below walked away, and Peter turned to Loki, whispering, “That’s Harley… You should go, if you don’t want to stay, but I hope you’ll visit again? Please? I like talking to you.”

Peter retracted his wing from around Loki’s shoulder and gave him a gentle, parting nuzzle before moving to kneel in his nest, spreading his wings.

Loki looked to him and then spoke suddenly. “Tomorrow night. Just after high moon. I’ll try to come back.” He blinked and pulled his wings tighter around him. “Is that okay?” He asked. 

Loki didn’t want to lose this boy with beautiful eyes and wings so dark yet powerful he couldn’t forget them if he wanted to. He spread his own wings wide and stared after Peter. “Please. Allow me that,” he whispered and leaned closer grabbing the branch below him for support. 

“It would make me so happy,” Peter smiled, reaching out to touch Loki’s wings, stroking them gently. It put a smile on the boy’s face, and he whispered, “You have hope now! That’s good.”

“Peter?” Harley called from down below. “Is someone up there with you?”

“No!” Peter called back down. “One sec, just making some notes on constitutions!”

The boy smiled, reaching to squeeze Loki’s hand, and then his wings spread wide. He gave Loki a coy little wave and then with a beat of his strong wings he rose into the air, and then dived gracefully into the trees to meet his friend far below.

Loki watched for a moment, the way the two boys greeted each other, happy to see one another, but also quickly moving back and away. Loki stood carefully and spread his wings high before letting a gust take him. He flew high, and coasted back towards the castle, frustrated he was going back, but also very aware he needed to. He wanted to retreat to his rooms, yet, the moment he set foot in the castle the guards were on him. 

“Master Loki! You were missed, you can’t go off like that!” 

“Master Loki the queen has been looking for you!” 

“Master Loki--”

“Enough. I wish to retreat to my quarters--”

“Loki!” Frigga’s strong voice echoed down the halls. Her wings were spread wide, and she had a strong presence. The guards couldn’t say it, but they were amused. 

“Mother--”

“Where have you been!” She grabbed his arm and with quick precision pulled him down the hall to her private study. It was obvious her frustration was not at him being out, but more so at the danger he had put himself in. “Your father is in such a state… You must tread carefully with him. He will calm, in time, but perhaps it’s best you take a short cut to your room. With me, come now.”

She pushed open her window, taking his hand and in three large flaps, the both of them were at his window, which she easily pulled open. 

“You must not leave like that again,” Frigga instructed with a deep frown, fussing over him. “I didn’t know where you’d gone, and the guards could not find you!”

From the bed, there was a loud snore, and Frigga sighed, lighting a torch with a twist of her fingers. She smiled at Loki, holding a finger to her lips. The people weren’t to know of her tricks, it would make her a witch, yet she displayed them for Loki alone.

“Your brother was terribly concerned,” Frigga added, lifting the torch to reveal Thor asleep in Loki’s bed. “He’s likely fallen into a drunken stupor, now, but he and I both missed you. Stay here tonight, and in the morning perhaps your father will be rested and his temper would be less. Where were you gone to though, Loki?” 

Loki looked over the bed and sighed. He would have preferred to go to his  _ empty _ chambers to wash up, but as it seems today is not in his favor. He dropped to the foot of his bed and kicked his boots off. He slowly stripped his jacket and undershirt, his body tired. “Just flew. I found the forest, just…” 

“Loki,” Frigga said and sighed, helping to disentangle his overcoat from his feathers, soothing some down. “I know your father has a temper--”

“It’s more than that!” he snapped and let his head fall forward. “It’s always more than just a temper. He, he hates me, my wings, what they stand for. He hates what I do and stand for and everything, all because of the wings…” he pulled them forwards out of Frigga’s reach, but Frigga reached around him and touched his knuckles, bruised and cut up. 

“He wants the best for you,” Frigga said and kissed his cheek, running her thumb over his knuckles. “Thor does too. He’s just a fool with his drink,” she said and lightly squeezed Thor’s ankle. All that was heard was a low moan and then a shift of the covers. 

“But Thor knows how to be kind. Odin doesn’t.” 

“Your father loves you, he simply fears for your safety and what the outside world will do to you should they see your wings,” Frigga sighed softly, pulling her son into her arms. “Your wings are beautiful, and you should be so proud of them, but not all would find them lovely. Your father wishes to protect you... get some sleep, my son, and I will get you in the morning. Goodnight, my love, and remember that you are glorious Loki, one day I hope the world can see that…”


	2. Chapter 2

“So, you were talking to yourself up in the tree? Peter? Are you listening to me?”

“Sorry, what?” Peter blinked, turning to look at his friend. Harley rolled his eyes, and Peter flushed, murmuring, “Sorry, I must just be tired… I was on guard duty today, after all. How were you? You went hunting, right?”

“‘Course I did. Found some rabbit,” he said and shrugged off the knapsack, revealing three rabbits. “Where’s Stark? In your tree?” 

Harley always pushed topics, but when Peter simply glared, he pushed his curls from his face with a grin.

“Just give me something,” Harley begged and shifted so a leg was hanging off the edge of the branch. The early dawn was beautiful, and the sound of the crashing waves on the rock was calming. 

He sighed when Peter was silent, begging, “Come on. There’s got be something. Don’t tell me it’s some white wing.”

Harley’s own dark wings, tinged with gold, spread out across the branches. He was just as much of a street rat as Peter, but he had less faith in the cities than Peter did.  When Peter didn’t answer, Harley cocked a brow and leaned closer to Peter, declaring, “Is it a white wing? If so I’ll have to kick you out of this tree.” 

Peter couldn’t tell if he was joking. 

“It wasn’t,” The younger bot sighed, rolling his eyes. When Harley narrowed his own, Peter laughed softly, giving him a gentle shove as he declared, “What? It wasn’t, I swear! Hey, come on, we should get our breakfast back home to Tony. He might get worried.”

“Who cares?” Harley rolled his eyes. “He knows we’ll come home okay. You’re the one who worries too much.”

Peter shrugged, adjusting his wings as the two of them dove from the tree, swooping through the branches and laughing softly. The two dodged trees and gently shoved at each other as they fleÏw, and Peter brightened as their home came into view. Every time he saw it, he felt such a great sense of joy, and he was once again thankful for the life he had.

The boys landed smoothly, and Peter looked around as he admired the nesting house. It was somewhat like the homes that the people in the villages kept, yet it was all woven from branches and trigs, the roof a mess of branches and leaves. The whole inside was littered with carvings and amazing metal devices, made at the forge down at the base of the tree.

Harley was quick to toss his knapsack aside, but Peter more gently pulled some of the bits from the mine out of his pocket to set aside.

“Hey! Tony, we’re home!” Harley called, and Peter smiled as there was a soft noise from up on the roof, and a moment later the grandest man in Peter’s whole life dropped down from the branches, a grin on his face.

“There you are, lads,” he smirked at the two of them. “Was beginning to wonder if you’d run off together! Got breakfast and the bits from the mines? It’s like I don’t even have to work…”

“You don’t,” Harley grinned. “You get to do all the fun stuff.”

“Sure do,” Tony beamed. “Come on, let’s go cook some food.”

Peter watched, always in awe, as Tony marched over to the door, lifted a contraption, and Peter rushed to help strap it to his shoulders. For Tony, despite all of his gloriousness, had no wings. He’d taken in Harley when the boy had been abandoned by his own family, and Peter when he had run away. Tony was the smartest man Peter had ever known, for he invented all sorts of things with no magic at all, including the wings on his back which worked with all manners of gears and little wheels that spun together. The villagers had once thought him a sort of witch, but Peter knew him only as a hero.

“Race you down!” Harley grinned, pointing to their campfire below, and Peter nodded, diving towards the ground. Peter got there first, but didn’t gloat when Harley touched down a moment later with a sneer. It wasn’t but a moment later when Tony landed beside them, grinning.

“You boys need to work on your speed,” he told them with a smirk. “I was ten times faster than that when I was your age.”

“I doubt that, you just like to brag,” Harley laughed, though Peter only offered a sad sort of smile. He never knew quite what to say when Tony brought up his past. After all, his wings hadn’t always been metal. He’d once had grand, golden black wings, he said, that could stretch across the sky and nearly blot out the castle if he was high enough. That was before, and unlike Peter he hadn’t been so lucky when someone had come for his wings.

“Come along boys, we have work to do,” Tony called as he laid the mined metals along the table, and dropped the rabbits on the cooking bench that held little distinction from the work bench. 

Tony’s mind was glorious but also dangerous. He was bitter, and he didn’t trust others. He had his boys, his prodigies, and that was enough for now. The future, though, could look very different, and that’s what he was working towards.

***

“Brother, you can't hide here all day,” Thor said, looking up to the perch above Loki’s window. Loki’s wings were curled around him, and if Thor didn’t know his brother better, he wouldn’t know it was Loki. 

“I will stay wherever I want,” Loki replied petulantly. Thor sighed and with one powerful flap, he was level with Loki. 

“Brother,” he said and spread his wings wide to cover them both. “You need to come down. Mother will worry.”

Thor brushed his fingers down Loki’s spine, following the tufts of downy feathers at the base. 

“You heard what they said. It’s better if I hide.”

Thor sighed and leaned against his brother. “It will not be proper if you are up here alone. I shall wait with you.”

“You need to go down. Feasts are tonight.” Loki’s curls hung limp in front of his face, marring the view of his sharp green eyes which narrowed on Thor. 

“And it is noon! I shall be fine!” 

Loki sighed and pressed his chin to his knees. “Thor.”

“The feasts can wait!” Thor waved a hand to the side dismissively. “If I leave you up here in one of your moods mother will pluck me! Anyway, I do not like seeing you so… Disheartened. Brother, that noble was from another kingdom and mother has requested he not be invited to tonight’s feast. Tis my birthday, brother, and I wish you to be there!”

Thor sighed, looping his wing over Loki’s shoulder and pulling his brother to him, poking at his side.

“I remember sitting up here when we were younglings,” Thor smiled fondly at the morning. “Do you remember when you poured water all over our maid servant's head? That really was awful… We were lucky she had a sense of humor! It was a long time ago now, and now I come of age. It will be your turn soon, Loki, to have the feasts. You should come, enjoy yourself, and see what you might have tonight. You are my brother, and that makes you a prince no matter if they like it or not! You are simply the… the younger prince. Yes?”

Thor smiled, giving Loki a gentle shake before declaring, “I will see you tonight at the feast, won’t I?”

Loki sighed and allowed Thor to ruffle his feathers, literally and figuratively. 

“Fine, fine. But I want to borrow the oil you used last night.” Loki stuck his chin up and Thor chuckled. 

“Then your wings will be the most beautiful in all the court! Perhaps after we can take lady Sigyn on a flight. You looked very happy with her,” Thor teased and stood, stepping off the edge of the ledge where Loki had hid. 

“Go find mother, she’s looking for you,” Thor called and stepped through Loki’s doors to the hall. Loki pulled his wings tighter before also stepping off. He needed to find mother, he knew he did, they’re far from done with their talk. Loki pulled his cloak around him, before stepping into the hall and making his way to his mother’s study. 

He knocked once before hearing her answer and when he pushed the door open he ducked his head. “I’m sorry for last night.”

“Darling, I was just so worried about you… You never did tell me where you went,” she hummed softly, getting up to hug him. “You don’t need to, it’s alright, but do know that I know you didn’t just fly around. I can tell when my boys are holding something back.”

Frigga gently mussed his hair before she murmured, “Just make sure that it’s safe if you go back. I don’t want you getting hurt. I meant it when I said last night that it isn’t always safe with wings like yours… I’ve seen and heard too many stories. Please be safe, my son? And tonight I hope you will join us at the feast? Your father… I’m so sorry, Loki, but he’s insisting you wear a veil. I do not with you to, I truly don’t, but I… His temper is getting the best of him, and he believes you will be safer. Perhaps it is the safest choice for you, Loki… But your wings are not something to hide. Know that they are something to be proud of, please?”

“A veil? No, I won’t go with a veil!” He protested and stepped back. “I can’t have one of you saying I’m fine how I am and another insisting I hide! Which is it? Should I let myself be or find someone willing to remove the wings I have!” 

“Loki, you know that’s not the right answer—

“Then what is? Tell me because I can’t figure it out!” His wings trembled under the cover of his cloak. 

“Loki,” Frigga said and reached to comfort him. He stepped back and pulled the edges of his cloak around him.

“Tell me. What do I have to do to make you happy. I can’t do this like this anymore mother. I need answers, and I…” he swallowed and pulled his wings in as close to his tightly as he could, despite the way the muscles burned. 

“Loki, my son, all of what I say is true,” Frigga murmured softly, reaching to gently comfort her son, resting her hands carefully on his arms. “I love and appreciate your wings, and my hope is that you will love them too. But I’m afraid the world isn’t as kind, nor as open minded. I don’t ever want to see you hurt, Loki, and I fear what some people could do to you. Your father cares most for your safety. Your wings are glorious, and it is not fair that you must hide them. But your safety matters far more, especially in times when there are nobles visiting from other settlements.”

“So what? My wings are a threat! Why not lady Amora! She’s red, she’s labeled a seductress! It’s, it’s ridiculous!” He snapped, but his voice broke. 

“Mother I can play this game. I can’t continue to act the happy prince if this is what the rest of my life will entail…” 

Frigga’s heart broke, and she pressed a soft kiss to her son’s temple. “Darling, you are worth more to me than all the treasures in the world. I would give so much to make you happy, but I can’t make you see this. You’re place is not to suffer.” She smoothed the curls that hung in his face and pushed them back. 

“I love you. And you’re my son before anything else. Know that,” she said and squeezed his arms before unclipping the cloak. “Spread your wings you can’t be comfortable like that,” she urged and lightly touched the joint pulling the appendage out and to its full length. 

“There you are.” She smoothed his wings down and felt the silky feathers. “So beautiful.” She looked to him. “You are not a mistake and your wings are perfect for you. And they aren’t black. They’re dark but there’s color there,” she said and stroked a feather.

“Will you come tonight for the second night of Thor's feast?” She added. Loki shrugged. 

“We will see. Thor wants me to.”

“And what do you want?”

Loki shrugged again. 

“Do what you want. You deserve happiness,” Frigga kissed his cheek. “Go. And enjoy yourself. Don’t hide your wings.”

She watched him go with a sad sort of smile, his cloak twisted in her hands. She loved Loki, but worried for him nearly every day. She still remembered one young boy who she’d been friends with as a child. He, too, had been a noble with dark wings, and Frigga still had nightmares of what had become of him. She could only hope her son saw something better in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your kudos and support last chapter! You've all met Tony now, he'll be important later... What do you think of Peter and Harley's dynamic? Please let us know what you think, comments always bring smiles to our faces.


	3. Chapter 3

That evening, the castle was once again filled with music and laughter. Thor grinned as he sat with his friends, laughing joyously over drink. Odin sat with his own friends, speaking in soft voices about matters of state, and he looked up with a deep frown when Loki entered the room.

He refused the veil, had worn a striking dark piece with his princely circlet resting on his brow. Lady Sigyn beamed and she was the first to appear to his side. 

“My prince,” she said and curtsied low. Loki’s anxiety eased and he took her hand, kissing the knuckles. 

“My beautiful girl,” he said with a teasing smile. She beamed and it was like her world had opened up. “Can you offer me your next dance?”

“I can offer you the rest of my night,” she said and pitched her voice lower. “Perhaps even after the crowds have left. The garden is beautiful at night,” she said softly. Loki gave her a kind smile and pressed a kiss to her temple. 

Sigyn flushed, eyes flickering to the other ladies who were watching them with scandalized eyes and whispers on their lips. Sigyn simply huffed and murmured, “Perhaps you could show me the garden now. There’s too many little chickadees twittering about in here.”

Casting a glare in their direction, Sigyn took his arm and firmly led him towards the doorway, ignoring the glare Odin sent their way. Proudly, Sigyn fluffed her wings and led Loki outside to where torches were lighting the garden paths, and one could was seated on a stone bench, hidden by their outstretched wings.

“Finally,” Sigyn hummed, shaking out her wings and folding them up. “Some fresh air… You’re right, your gardens are lovely, but you didn’t come here last night. You flew away, I saw you. My prince, where did you go?”

“Away. You see how they talk,” Loki said and squeezed her arm. He leaned in close, his lips brushing her ear. “Besides I would rather spend my time with you.”

Sigyn flushed and she lifted her chin. “Well,” she said and turned to look at Loki. She brushed her fingers against the inner crease of his wrist and leaned closer. “Thank goodness the feeling is mutual.” 

Loki smirked and brushed a kiss against her temple. 

“Let me see you darling,” he murmured. 

“Only if you let me see you,” she retorted and grinned. Her wings spread wide and she squeezed Loki’s arm. “Spread your wings for me. Let me see, you’re beautiful.” 

Loki’s cheeks flushed but he slowly spread his wings. 

“How could anyone possibly think beautiful wings like these are bad,” Sigyn murmured, reaching to pet the soft, silkyness of Loki’s inner feathers. “Your wings are delicate, and so soft and pretty. They’re warm, and they’re mysterious. They fit you perfectly, Loki, and you are only the more beautiful for them.”

She leaned in close, her voice a whisper against his ear as she murmured, “Just a secret, between us two, I think Thor is jealous of your wings. I heard him saying as such when he had too much whisky last night. I feel so lucky to see you like this, when you hide from so many others… Perhaps they dislike you because they, too, wish they could have your wings. I would not mind it. My mother was noblewoman, you know, but I am lucky to work as little more than a hand maid in many regards… my wings are also unfitting for a noble, it seems…”

Loki shook his head and leaned his cheek against her temple. “Your wings are meant for a queen. Is my mother any less valued because of her colors?” he asked and smirked knowing there was not a soul who would think that. “You are beautiful and your wings are beautiful.” 

He brushed his fingers against the base of her wings, dipping below the slit in her dress to feel the soft feathers. It was rather improper, but Loki had harbored feelings for Sigyn since they were little. They’d grown together, at least until recently, and Loki had always thought she was beautiful. And she was. Her hair was silk, and a strong red. Her eyes, like liquid amber, and despite the fair hair, her skin was tanned to a rich color. 

Loki was smitten. 

“You’re gorgeous. My beautiful girl,” he smiled against her skin and cupped the small of her waist and took her hand, slowly swaying them in a circle. He was thankful, for where Thor and Sif could butt heads, him and Sigyn did not. 

Sigyn hummed softly, slipping her own hands into the downiness of his feathers and playing with the softness, twirling one around her finger. She pressed herself close to him as her left hand slid down to his waist, squeezing softly as she hummed, “You’re such a flatterer, my lord, but it’ll do you little good. I’m not pulled in by words alone.”

She stood on her toes and pressed a kiss to his jawline, cupping his cheek as she rubbed her thumb absently along his high cheekbone. 

“And yet,” she whispered, tucking a stray hair behind his ear. “Your words are addictive. I’ve missed you since my wings molted and came back darker. I’ve missed your voice, and the way your eyes crinkle when you laugh. Most of all, I’ve missed your tricks and cleverness, Loki… Since I’ve come back you’ve hidden yourself. I hope I can help you spread your wings again, and then I can be yours.”

Loki shivered at her words.

“Are you trying to bribe me?” he asked and spun her slowly. “I cannot be won with bribes, you should know that.” 

He slowly directed her back through the flowers, continuing to spin her slowly. Once out of sight of the rest of the party, Loki pulled her around the corner and smirked, hiding behind a pillar. He pulled her closer and chuckled kissing her head. 

“Are we children again? Or are we still playing games?” he asked with a smile, before rubbing down her arm. 

Sigyn laughed and pressed against the pillar. “Loki, what would the rest of the court say?”

“Since when have I cared what the court says?” Loki asked, knowing it was a lie. He caged her in with his wings, hiding them both and laughing softly. “You make…you make me consider a different life,” he hummed and lightly pulled on a strand of hair. 

“And what life is that?” Sigyn breathed, swallowing once as she gazed up at him, suddenly aware of the low lines of her dress. “You’re already a scoundrel, Loki, as well as a prince. And as a scoundrel you could do nearly anything out in the quiet of the gardens, and I suspect the court would not be the wiser.”

Sigyn smirked up at him, tracing the delicate lines of his wings. Her fingers were only a ghost of a touch against the sensitive feathers, though when she came to one ready to molt, she smirked and tugged gently, pulling the small, older feather and tickled his cheek with it.

“And I could do nearly anything, as well,” she whispered. 

“I may be a scoundrel but I know how to treat a lady. So tell me,” He said and clicked his teeth towards her fingers that held the feather. He was soft when he caught a finger, and pressed a kiss to her palm. He trailed his hand down her caught wrist, and up to her shoulder, then chin. 

“Tell me. Would you have me ravish you in the gardens like a common whore, or shall we retreat to my chambers? Or would you rather I leave you with a kiss, and a memory to pull you back for more.” He leaned in closer and chuckled before pressing a kiss to her nose. 

“What would you have me do?” He asked and trailed a finger down her feathers, feeling the softness. He stopped at a feather and pulled it softly, before letting go and taking his feather from her fingers and pushing it into her curls. 

“A kiss, my love, is always appreciated, but it need not stop there,” she murmured, bopping the end of his nose with the tip of her index finger, yet her eyes narrowed on something in the sky behind Loki, gently pushing him to the side to look more closely. She paled slightly, and then leaned in close to whisper in his ear.

“There’s someone in the air behind you, hiding in a tree,” Sigyn whispered. “He’s in the shadows, but he just flew in. It looks to be someone from outside the castle, a boy. Should we call a palace guard? You weren’t expecting any extra guests, were you?”

Loki’s wings opened larger, completely shielding Sigyn. “I wasn’t. Do you have a dagger on you love?” He asked and took her hand. Sigyn nodded and knelt, pulling it from her shin. 

“Do you think they are a danger?” She asked and Loki squeezed her hand and leaned in closer to her. 

“If they attack, run.”

“Loki—“

“Just do it, please love,” he said and kissed her hairline. Sigyn pressed her lips together and looked like she wanted to protest, but she stayed silent. Loki gripped the handle of the dagger Sigyn had handed him. There hadn’t been an attack on the castle in so long, and though there was no proof someone meant ill, but what other reason did they have for coming through the gardens. 

Loki braced himself and turned to see the figure in the upper branches. 

“Come down here! Show your face!” Loki demanded. He felt a surge of power and protectiveness flood him. He spread his wings wide, covering Sigyn and holding the dagger to cut and slash. 

The figure drew back into the foliage for a moment, seemingly thinking about what to do, however a moment later the person leaned forward and in one graceful movement, they dove from the tree. Gracefully, they pulled up in an arc at the last minute and then hovered there, a couple inches above the ground, their wings gently ruffled in the breeze, toes not quite touching the ground. It took Loki a moment to recognize the boy in the darkness, but when he pushed his curls aside Loki realized that it was not any enemy, rather it was just Peter. 

“Oh,” Sigyn blinked at the boy in surprise, her hand coming to rest on Loki’s shoulder. She studied Peter carefully, the tense anxiety in his muscles, the skittery look on his face, the nervous way he held himself, prepared to fly at any moment. She leaned forward, and Peter flapped once, gaining altitude as he studied them. Sigyn smiled, murmuring, “It’s alright, we won’t hurt you… Who are you?”

“I… We met last night?” Peter spoke softly, allowing himself to lose altitude again and hover just over the ground. “I’m Peter. I grew worried if you were alright, Loki, because you did not come as you said you would. I just wanted to make sure you were okay, that no one had hurt you…”

“Last night?” Sigyn whispered to Loki, studying Peter carefully. His face was cherub-like, youthful and gentle under the soft, sweeping curls. His eyes were worried and soft, but most curiously his wings were a dark, nearly black, yet navy blue. Leaning into Loki’s ear, Sigyn whispered, “Who is he, Loki? He has dark wings, like you. Where’d you go last night?”

“I didn’t mean to frighten you,” Peter spoke softly again, eyes darting around as if to look for danger. “I’ll go now. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I’m sorry if I interrupted... But wow, these gardens, they’re so… So grand. Have you seen the fountain in the middle? I mean, I assume you have since you live here. I saw it flying here! It’s so pretty with the lights on it! And the small paths through the flowers, you could spend all day getting lost here!”

Sigyn chuckled softly, relaxing behind Loki and gently pushing his wings aside, no longer concerned.

“I...oh lords,” Loki said realizing his mistake. ”I’m sorry, I thought, feasts, I didn’t think I’d be going,” he said and Sigyn laughed behind him. 

“Darling, you never told me you’d met someone else. Do I have to fight for your affection?” She teased easily and kissed his cheek. Her fingers cardered through the soft feathers closest to his skin. 

“Sigyn, I,” he flushed and peered to Peter. “I thought you weren't coming to the castle grounds. That you disliked us.” 

“I’m not supposed to be here,” Peter admitted, casting another nervous glance around. “I was just worried about you. You’d run away last night but still went back and when you didn’t come I… I just know how many bad things can happen, so I wanted to make sure you were okay. I should go, I just, well I’ve never actually been inside the castle walls. It is awfully pretty, if a bit frightening. It’s an adventure!”

Peter smiled, finally allowing his toes to touch down in the grass, giggling gently at the softness under his bare toes. He knelt in a crouch, touching the grass with his finger tips, and then stepping over to some roses, leaning in to give them a sniff.

“It’s all so grand,” Peter added softly. “But I shouldn’t be here, just the same.”

“How’d you get past the guards?” Sigyn questioned, studying him. Peter’s clothes were ripped and dirty, and his bare feet only cemented that he looked like a child of the forest. It was curious to her, and she stepped out from around Loki to get a better look.

“Practice,” Peter admitted, grinning. “Not that I’ve ever come here, but I need to know how to be stealthy to hunt and all kinds of things... I’m sorry, again, I should go now.”

“Go where?” Sigyn asked. “Where did you come from? You don’t live around here, do you? In the village, I mean. Are you alone out where you’re staying?”

Peter hesitated, eyes flickering between the two of them as he took a nervous step back. The boy licked his lips nervously before he murmured, “I have friends, but they keep to themselves. I spend most of my time in the woods beyond the village. I should be getting back… Who are you, though, Miss? You have light wings, and yet you are speaking with us, and seem close with him.”

“Your wings are lovely,” Sigyn smiled. “Why shouldn’t I speak with you?”

“Well, I… Really?” Peter blinked in surprise. “You like our wings?”

“Very much so,” Sigyn smiled. “My name is Sigyn.”

“Mine is Peter,” the boy smiled, stepping closer again. “Loki, you’re alright here? I’m sorry for coming if I wasn’t needed. I was just worried when you didn’t come… I’m sorry. I should leave, it isn’t safe for me here, I don’t think, but I still thought I should check to make sure you were alright? I guess when I saw you, I sort of forgot to be sneaking.” Peter blushed and Sigyn raised her eyebrows.

“I...you should head back,” Loki said softly, but pressed the dagger back to Sigyn’s hand. “I’m sorry, I just...there's so many guards, I don’t want you getting hurt,” he said and Sigyn cleared her throat, before speaking up. 

“Will you come back?” She asked. “You’re beautiful, and I’m sure the more exposure people have to dark winged people, the better relations will become.” She cocked her head and stepped to be even with Loki. 

“Sigyn—“

“I know they are looking for new man servants for the princes,” she said and smirked brushing shoulders with Loki. 

“How do you know that?”

“I listen.” She said and smirked. 

“I’m not sure that would be the best idea,” Peter sighed, folding his wings behind him to take up less space. “Besides, I thought servants were meant to have tawny wings.”

“Like me?” Sigyn smirked, making the boy clear his throat and flush. 

“No M’Lady, just, uh, well that’s what I’ve heard,” Peter swallowed, eyes flickering around for danger again. “Anyway, I get very busy in the forest with chores and things. But perhaps a job wouldn’t be all bad… Would I be paid?”

Sigyn simply chuckled, nodding, and Peter bit his lip as he looked between the two of them, and then he nodded once.

“I’ll think about it,” he promised. “Now I should go.”

The sound of voices from one path over startled the boy, and his wings flashed open, arms rising defensively.

“Be safe,” Sigyn told him. “And I suspect you might get that job yet.”

“Maybe… G’bye,” Peter blushed, giving the two of them a bow from the waist before his wings flapped and he’d taken off into the darkness of the night, Sigyn chuckling softly as she reached to cup Loki’s cheek.

“Why is it you never blush when I curtsy for you, hm?” She chuckled into Loki’s ear. “Your face is so red and warm… I do hope you’re not catching fever. I’d have to put you straight to bed.”

Her eyes were playful as she thumbed his cheekbones, smirking at him as she softly added, “He’s very adorable, I must admit it. And those wings… I’ve never seen wings strong as that, not even on the soldiers and guards. How did you ever manage to meet him? I wonder where he flew off to…”

Loki blushed harder, and tucked his face to her hand, kissing her palm. “Don’t embarrass me love,” he mumbled and took a deep breath, tucking his mouth against her hand. 

“I only speak the truth,” she teased and pressed a kiss to his cheek, letting her mouth rest there. “Come along. Didn’t you promise me a kiss?” She teased and pulled his face towards hers, barely letting their faces touch. 

“My beautiful girl,” he sighed and pressed a kiss against her nose and then brow. “I’m afraid that the moment has passed. But perhaps I can be convinced of it again,” he said with a smirk, and pulled her deeper into the garden, further from the entrance. As they walked he spoke softly.

“Did you truly mean to offer him a position?”

“I did,” she nodded, looping her arm with his. “I saw the way you looked at him, you find him sweet. Don’t give me that look, Loki, I know you well enough to know you find him attractive. Anyway, I do believe that he could help people become more accepting of wings like yours. He’s sweet, sort of unassuming. There’s no one in their right mind who could fear him. But come now, he’s left and I wish to still enjoy tonight.”

She tucked her hand into his, grinning and throwing her head back to laugh softly as she pulled him deeper into the garden squeezing his hand tightly.

***

“I’m home!”

“Thank the gods! You took forever tonight, Peter. What kept you?”

Peter flushed under Harley’s criticisms, and he huffed, crossing his arms.

“It’s fine, I just got delayed a little,” Peter rolled his eyes. “Nothing to worry about.”

“What of when you are in trouble? How will we know if you continue to come home late?”

“Oh… Hi, sorry Tony,” Peter flushed as his mentor landed softly in the nest, giving the boy a hard look. Peter swallowed, clearing his throat as he softly added, “I really am sorry. I just got delayed, I’ll try not to be late again.”

“Good,” Tony nodded sharply once. “So? How did it look?”

“There was a party tonight,” Peter sighed. “The guards were few and far between. I was able to get quite close with no one the wiser… Tony, I’m not sure I like this. I know what they did is wrong, what they do is wrong every day! But… aren’t they better left alone? I just… Stealing from the mines are one thing, but they aren’t all bad there. I’m not sure I… I’m not sure I still want to take from them.”

“Why not?” Harley demeaned, wings shaking and puffing. “Do you not see what they do! What they did to Tony! They wanted to take your wings—“

“Harley.” Tony chided and placed a calming hand on his shoulder. He looked to Peter and cocked a head. “Kid. You’ve never been opposed to this. What happened?” He asked. Harley shook Tony’s grip off him, and pushed away. 

“He’s probably trying to shack up with a light wing! Are you kidding me Peter!” Harley jumped from the perch and flew off. Tony sighed and looked to Peter. 

“What’s the change?”

“I… when I was there I saw someone with dark wings,” Peter murmured, looking away. “I’m pretty sure he was the prince.”

“The prince?” Tony frowned. “Kid, just how close were you?”

“Close enough,” Peter crossed his arms. “He was in the garden with a girl. She had light wings, but was still being kind to him. Look, my point is just that maybe they aren’t all bad there at the palace. I know we’re accumulating weapons and things to try and help people with wings like ours, but maybe going after the castle just… just makes us as bad as them, you know? I think the prince looked nice...”

“Did you say the prince had dark wings?” Harley peered over at Peter curiously. “I didn’t know that…”

“I didn’t either,” Peter agreed quickly. “But he does, and if some people are kind to him then maybe some of the light wings aren’t so bad. I’m just saying, I feel like making weapons is a bad idea, Tony. I just wonder if this isn’t the answer. I know there’s other people like us in the village that are being hurt, but… But we should talk before stealing, maybe and just… Maybe there’s another way. I agreed before, but now I’m not so sure.”

“Kid, I don’t have wings because of them. They cut them off. It’s not like every one of them are bad, but enough of them are.”

Harley slowly came back to the perch, but far enough away to show his frustration with the situation. “Pete, there’s just enough bad there it corrupts everything. People you didn’t even know were willing to cut your wings off, why the hell...what do you see in them?” He asked and leaned closer. 

“I don’t know, I mean I don’t like them either, at all, but then I came to think that I don’t know all of them. My aunt, she had light wings, you know? And the woman I me-saw tonight with the prince also seemed kind. I also heard they’re looking for a new servant to the princes, and that people with dark wings can apply…”

“Sounds like a trap,” Tony muttered.

“Yeah, but imagine what we could learn if one of us was their servant!” Harley’s eyes lit up. “We could spy way better then.”

“It’s too dangerous,” Tony shook his head. “It’s bad enough you boys fly over and take intel. No one is going to be a servant there. That king, Odin, is bad news. I don’t want either of you near him.”

“Yeah, but if we were inside the castle walls then these weapons may not even be necessary,” Harley murmured. “We could take things easier. Hell, we could knock the king off the throne just by putting something in his food and all these weapons and talk of allies from the north wouldn’t even be needed! We could overthrow the kingdom ourselves, don’t you see? And then we’d be the ones making sure that king can’t hurt anyone ever again. I could do it.”

“Please kid, you’re not exactly what I would call stealthy,” Tony snorted and pushed his wings out. “Peter was close enough to get all of that, and wasn’t seen. Hell, I bet he could get away with murder in that castle, and no one would ever know it was him.” 

Harley rolled his eyes, and crossed his arms. It was dumb, but he was jealous. He had known Tony the longest, and he knew him when the metal wings were just an idea, and yet Tony was trusting Peter over him. 

“This is bullshit Tony. You really won’t put Peter in there, that was my idea!” 

“You’re suggesting high treason, and you tried to sneak in and steal my breakfast last week and woke me up. That’s not the best way to commit a crime.” 

“Wait,” Peter paled, looking between the two of them. His feathers bristled in agitation, and he swallowed hard as he took a nervous step back. “I never said I’d agree to this! I know the King sounds awful, he probably is, but… But being a spy? I don’t know, Tony. I don’t really want to hurt anyone…”

“Too scared?” Harley spat softly, crossing his arms.

“No,” Peter shot back defensively. “I’m not scared.”

“Bet you are,” Harley smirked. 

“Am not!” Peter gave Harley a gentle push, and a moment later the two of them were tussling on the ground, competitive and yet playful in their actions. Tony sighed, sitting down and kicking his feet up on the table.

“Boy, boys,” he shook his head, running one hand through his hair. “Stop it before you pull out each other’s flight feathers. Peter, I won’t tell you to do anything you don’t want to do. It would be dangerous, and I know you’re still learning…”

“I could do it,” Peter declared suddenly, biting his lips together the moment it slipped out.

“Oh really?” Harley scoffed.

“Yes! I could,” Peter crossed his arms stubbornly. “Tony, I know I can, I just don’t know if it’s best… But I could do it, if I wanted to… “

“Cop out,” Harley muttered. “Too scared to fight back, too scared to prove yourself. It’s okay, Peter, not everyone can be a warrior… I knew it all along, ever since I saw you playing as a child with your uncle. I wonder what he’d think…”

“I’ll do it,” Peter suddenly spoke, biting the inside of his lip as Harley raised an eyebrow. “I will, I… I do want to help, I want to make the world better.”

“This will,” Harley promised. “It’s only bad here ‘cause of Odin. Once he’s gone…”

“Stop it, Harley,” Tony finally sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose impatiently. “You’re just egging him on at this point. Peter, I don’t want you getting hurt.”

“I’d be fine,” Peter rolled just eyes. “I’m not a kid! I’m still not sure that what we’re doing is right, but I guess we are helping a lot of people… Anyway, I can handle myself. I’ve been through enough in my life to know how. You don’t need to treat me like a hatchling.”

“When you stop acting like one—“

“Okay boys enough. Harley go get the fire started for dinner.” Tony waved the older boy off and looked to Peter. “Come here kid,” he said and motioned Peter closer. 

Peter sighed, moving to curling up at Tony’s side, his head resting in Tony’s lap. The man shook his head, chuckling despite himself as he ruffled Peter’s hair and then began absently preening his feathers.

“Kid. You’re like my own. So I trust you, but your brother, he’s right,” he said and smirked when he saw Peter’s reaction. “Oh come off. You feel the same way.” He smoothed some feathers at the base of his spine. 

“You’re important. But you have to have an out, and everything you do has to be safe. You’d be spying. Not attacking. Spying. Do you understand?” He asked. 

“I understand,” Peter sighed, allowing his eyes to fall closed at Tony rearranged his flight feathers, picking out bits of dirt and dust from Peter’s earlier flight. It was soothing, and the boy let out a happy little sigh, finally allowing himself to smile. He was silent for a moment, allowing Tony to work, before he murmured, “I’m sorry if I upset Harley sometimes. I know he was yours first, that you raised him since he was younger than when I came to you. I don’t mean to cause problems…”

“Harley’s hot headed,” Tony chuckled. “Something I wish he hadn’t picked up from me. You’re a good kid, Peter, you don’t ever need to apologize for voicing your opinions, even if I am a little… confused on your change of heart.”

“It isn’t a change of heart,” Peter promised. “I just feel like I’m still thinking on it, is all. I never saw the palace so close before. Did you really visit there when you were my age?”

Tony hummed and nodded. “It’s why my wings were cut. Odin was a hot headed prince and he and his friends were trying to impress King Bor...he’s always held a disgust for dark wings,” Tony said and picked at a matt of dust and grunge. 

“I just want you safe…” he trailed off then spoke up. “You said you think one of the princes has dark wings. Are the rumors true?” He asked and rubbed down Peter’s spine. 

“They are,” Peter nodded, humming softly in contentment. “His name is Loki, and he has wings so dark they’re nearly black, with just bits of green flecked into them. They’re beautiful, really.”

“Are they now?” Tony chuckled softly, gently pulling at a downy feather that was growing out of place. “And how do you know his name, exactly?”

“Like I said, I saw him in the garden,” Peter shrugged. “He seems nice.”

“I can only imagine,” Tony gave a half grin. “Odin’s offspring having dark wings... How many nights must the old coot have pained over that dilemma! You’re very observant, Peter, anything else you can tell me about that prince?”

“He seems to care for the lady with the light wings. I think her to be noble, but her wings are tawny so perhaps she is not… He seems kind,” Peter smiled despite himself. “He seems good, and smart.”

“You seem far too infatuated with someone you’ve never met. You need to be careful, Peter,” Harley muttered, stalking into the room. “Dinner will be done in a moment, just wanted you to know. I guess I’ll get back to it now.”

Peter swallowed as Harley glared at the two of them, Peter stretched out at Tony’s side, and the other boy scoffed, taking off out the window as he swooped back down to the fire. Peter swallowed, curling up slightly as he murmured, “I’ll go talk with him. I don’t want to leave with us upset at each other.”

“Thank you… Oh, and kid?” Tony swallowed, calling him back when Peter stood. “If you apply for the job and get it, I’d like you to watch for a white wing, if you please. She’s a noble woman, friends with the queen. You’ll know her by the name of Lady Potts… I knew her, before. We grew up together. I’ve never told Harley, but I want you to know that… That we were once close. Please report back to tell me if she’s alright?”

“I will,” Peter nodded. “You never said you were close with a white wing… What’s this hidden romance Tony? Is there a story here?”

“Go on with you,” Tony chuckled. “Maybe another day.”

Peter smiled, leaping out of the window to swoop down and land beside Harley who was poking at the fire.

“Hey,” Peter murmured, swallowing. “You okay?”

“I’m fine,” he grumbled. Harley was a lot of things, and mainly he was annoyed. Apparently his answer was not good enough because Peter started poking at him. It took only a moment for this to become a problem and when Peter poked him again. 

“I said I’m fine!” He snapped and looked away. “I’m just annoyed. You hate the white wings and royal family as much as I do, or I thought you did.” He pushed at the firewood and then sat back. 

“What changed. And don’t say you’ve been watching them. Was he the one you were talking to yesterday?” He demanded. 

Peter swallowed, tongue darting out to lick his lips nervously as he looked away. He debated something before the boy, shook his head, murmuring, “I told you, I was just talking to myself. I don’t know what’s changed, exactly, maybe I’m just being stupid.”

“Yeah,” Harley scoffed softly. “Maybe you are.”

“But I don’t think that’s the only thing annoying you,” Peter sighed, leaning lightly against his brother. “I’m sorry if I’m chosen for this instead of you. Tony loves you and I for different things. Stealth is just my thing, you know? You’re better at… making a statement.”

“Even though I’m older and I’ve been with Tony longer it seems like I’m also better at being ignored,” Harley muttered, poking at the fire.

“That’s not true,” Peter bit his lip, his wing reaching to touch Harley’s, wrapping Harley in a half hug. “Tony loves you. And I don’t love the white wings, I just… I heard the two of you talking. I know Tony ultimately wants to do more than just observe them, otherwise we wouldn’t be making all these weapons. He hasn’t told me his plans, exactly, maybe he’s told you?”

Harley scoffed and pushed his hair from his face. He didn’t pull away from Peter’s touch though. “And I should tell you why?” He asked but knew the reason. They had grown together, and they were close regardless of the fact they weren’t born together. 

Harley sighed. “All I know is Tony wants revenge. It’s because of the damn white wings his were cut. He wants to right a wrong,” Harley explained and poked the fire, turning over the meat. “Get a bowl,” he said and watched Peter for a moment. 

“Thank you,” he said softly. “I’m sorry I’m being bitchy.” He sat back with a huff. 

“It’s okay,” Peter sighed, handing the bowel over so Harley could spoon some rabbit stew into it. “I know Tony’s been spending less time with you lately, that he’s been more preoccupied. I know Odin hurt Tony irreparably, and I probably need to keep reminding myself of that.”

The boy sighed, handing over a second bowel as he nodded once, firmly, declaring, “I need to keep my head on what they’re doing, on what they have done… The palace is beautiful, but it’s false and dangerous. I’ll just keep reminding myself of that.”

He gave a half smile as he handed over the last bowel, grinning and giving Harley a light push as he added, “Hey, you wanna go swimming tonight? If I do apply for being a servant we might have to spend less time together. Come on, please? We can go diving off the coast. It’ll be fun, please? Just like old times, just like when we were still younglings.”

Harley glanced up and frowned before he looked over the cliffs. They hadn’t been cliff diving in years, and Harley wanted to do that. He drank down his soup and set his bowl aside for a moment. “Yeah we can go. But eat first. I’m going to take this to Tony,” he said and stood, spreading his wings wide.


	4. Chapter 4

It was two hours later that Peter and Harley found themselves at the edge of the ciffs, the cool wind blowing off and raising goose flesh on their skin. Harley spread his wings wide and let the breeze lift him. It was a different kind of freedom the two had, one they didn’t have if they would live in the city. Harley couldn’t help but grin and after a sidelong glance to Peter he shot out over the edge of the cliff with a shout. He dropped and fell like a bullet into the ocean laughing and shouting the whole time. 

It was fun, and youthful, and happy. Harley’s soaking head poked up from the water and he laughed. 

“Come on Peter!” He shouted and ducked his head under again. 

Peter broke into a grin, tucking his wings in as he shot down towards the water, breaking the surface in a graceful swan dive. Under the water, he tugged at Harley’s legs, laughing as the two tussed in the waves, pulling at each other playfully. There had always been a sense of competition between the brothers, especially where Tony was concerned, but they loved each other truly and knew how to unwind together.

The evening was spent out there under the moon, tumbling and rolling in the waves together, pulling at each other’s wings and hair until they could hardly keep themselves afloat. Peter was out of breath when he and Harley finally drug themselves onto some rocks, shaking themselves off to allow their wings to dry. Peter smiled, resting his head against his brother’s shoulder as he absently played with his feathers.

“I feel lucky to have you,” Peter murmured, picking up a rock to toss into the ocean’s dark waves. “But at the same time I wish you and I could both have safe homes, that we hadn’t had to have so many… so many bad things happen. I’m sorry your dad left when you grew into your wings… Do you remember him at all?”

Harley shrugged and found a rock, tossing it hard and far into the ocean. “Dad...he left. And when he was there he was a drunk and an ass.” He found another rock and threw it harder. “You’re good Peter. I’m glad you didn’t get to meet him.” His wing went around Peter, and held him close before standing. He found another rock and threw it as hard as he could into the waves and then grunted. He rubbed his shoulder and looked to Peter. 

“Do you… Remember your parents? Were they good to you?” He asked softly. It wasn’t often the two of them spoke of their old families--Harley too opposed to his birth family. His father, before he left, had been convinced he could change his wing color with force. 

After his father left, Harley ran and then he found Tony. He’d been skinny and with a nasty infection, but alive. Tony saved his life, and Harley had been out here since. 

“My parents? Not really,” Peter admitted. “They caught plague before I can remember well. I think my mother had bright blue wings, and my father had red ones, but I don’t remember well. My aunt said they both loved me a lot, that they wanted a good life for me. We were poor, but my aunt said my father had been an excellent craftsman and he passed that skill onto me. Mostly I miss May and Ben, and sometimes I think about what they’d say to me now… I wonder if they’d want me to work at the palace. I haven’t been what the white wings think of as civilized for so long now. I can’t even imagine wearing the kind of clothes they do, or wearing shoes… Sometimes I wonder how they even manage to fly in those restrive things... “

Peter gave his wings a soft shiver, picking at the rocks before he murmured, “I want to make Tony proud, so I think I will take the job. But Harley, please don’t hate me for it? I’m just trying to do the right thing, and I’m not sure what the right thing is. Also… Also I’m really nervous about working there. I still remember the day old farmer McGregean tried to chop my wings. What if… I never want to be scared like that again.”

Harley was silent, throwing another rock into the waves. “I think they’ll be okay to you. I mean not perfect. Those wings are fucking dark,” Harley said and shrugged. He threw another rock. 

“But the prince is still alive. So,” he sighed and slumped back against the rocks. 

“Peter...just stay safe. I worry about you, so much.” He said and then cleared his throat seeing that as enough. “Come on. Back to the hut. If you’re going to be going in for a damn servant’s position, you need to get to bed,” he said and took a long moment to look at Peter. 

“I thought you hated me,” Peter gave a half grin, nudging Harley as he shook out the last bits of moisture from his wings before taking off into the air. The other boy simply gave him a light shove, the two of them tussling again as their wings beat hard, and the boys laughed as the swooped through the trees and back into the nest. Tony was at his work bench and he flew up to meet them, giving his boys a once over.

“Both of you should get to bed,” he told them seriously. “It’s very late.”

“Bet you won’t be in bed for hours,” Harley muttered. A glare from Tony shut him up, though, and he gently tugged Peter over to their sleeping nest. Tony made sure they were both safely inside it before he flew back down to his work bench to continue working. Above him, Peter and Harley curled up with their wings wrapped over one another.

“I love you,” Peter murmured as an owl hooted somewhere outside. “Goodnight Harley.”

“Yeah, ‘night,” Harley muttered, but as Peter’s eyes closed the elder brother chuckled softly, smiling as he tucked the blanket up around Peter’s shoulders to make sure his little brother would be warm through the night.

***

The morning light came through the windows, and Loki groaned rolling in his bed. To his surprise there was a body. a warm body with feminine curves and tawney wings. Loki blinked, unsure if he saw that, but when he opened his eyes again, he was correct. He groaned loudly. 

Fuck. He wasn’t supposed to ever bed a lady, but Lady Sigyn? He would never have her again.

“Mmm my prince,” Sigyn said and trailed a hand down his back. Loki jumped. “Don’t worry love. You stole some wine, fell asleep,” she giggled and leaned over him, covering him with her body. She kissed his neck and giggled. 

“Rest. Nothing happened. Should I sneak out? Or are you alright if I remain with you?” She asked and rubbed down his arms. Loki hummed and reached one hand back to cup her cheek. 

“Stay. For a while. Unless you are worried your reputation will be marred by me.”

“I wouldn’t have asked to stay if I didn’t want to,” Sigyn hummed, burrowing her face against the crook of his neck and breathing in long and deep. It was pleasant and comfortable tucked against him, and though somehow the air in the room felt more companionable than romantic Sigyn felt utterly comfortable and at home cuddled here with Loki. She chuckled as his hands wandered absently over her back, and she caught his hand in hers, stilling his movement as she murmured, “You’re really quite pretty when you sleep, you know. But you do seem to have a tendency towards little nightmares. You may not remember, but I awoke you from one last night.”

She reached to tuck some of his hair into place, pressing a sort of motherly kiss to the top of his head as she added, “It pains me to see you hurting, Loki. Someone gentle as you shouldn’t feel such loneliness. You truly aren’t like the other Lords at court. You have a quiet sort of dignity that I don’t think they understand, and so they seem to push you away when really I think they are jealous of your beauty, my prince. Last night you were crying softly about your brother… He does not mistreat you, does he? I don’t feel as though I know him well, though at times he does seem rough around the edges.”

Loki pulled her hand to his face kissing her palm, fingers, and wrist. “My darling,” he said and sighed. “I’m sorry if I woke you,” he said and kissed her hand again. 

He trailed his mouth over her pulse point before looking up to her. She was gorgeous, and gods above. He wanted to remember this forever. “Thor is a bit thick, but never mean. He’s a kind man I promise. ..I didn’t mention anything about my father did I?” He asked softly 

“No...why? Loki does he hurt you?”

Loki shook his head and kissed her wrist again and trailed his other hand up to her face pulling her down for a soft kiss to her brow. “Don’t worry my lovely girl. Everything is okay.”

“Loki, darling,” Sigyn hummed, turning over and propping herself up on her side so she could get a better look at him. Her tawny wings were spread out angelically against the bedsheets, but her eyes held a sort of fire under her red bangs. “Tell me truth. What goes on between you and your father? His temper is legend, does he turn it against you, my dear?”

She reached to push at his sleeves, checking the arms he always kept covered, though her eyes were drawn to his feathers and she traced a few of them absently before she murmured, “Your feathers, Loki, should not be so loose… It is not molting season, my love. Something plagues your mind. Please tell me? I cannot read you, you’re always so tightly wound inside.”

Loki pulled from her touch and glanced away. “He doesn’t like my wings...it’s not a secret,” he mumbled, his wings trembling. Sigyn’s touch was soft and she guided his face to look at her. 

“Loki,” she soothed. “I will not speak of this if you don’t want me to. But I need to know love,” she said. Loki looked aside and Sigyn traced down his wings, lightly wiggling a feather. “You’re stressed.” 

The muscles in Loki’s back tensed, Sigyn’s touch so careful and sweet. “He’s not kind,” he admitted softly. His wings shivered as he shifted on the bed. “But it’s nothing. He’s never threatened to cut them off. I know others who have suffered much worse.” 

“Like that boy last night?” she asked. Loki sat up quickly and Sigyn smirked, and brushed her hair over her shoulder. “What? You thought I would forget that?” She asked. Loki groaned and pressed his face to the pillows. Sigyn chuckled and ran her fingers down his spine. “I know...but you still never gave me an answer.” 

Loki pressed his face deeper to the pillows. “Father’s temper sometimes gets out of hand and sometimes I take the brunt of it. Is that what you want to hear?” he mumbled. 

Sigyn shook her head. “I never want to hear of you in pain. But if that is the truth,” she kissed his shoulder sweetly. “Then I am thankful.” 

She tugged gently at his hair, curling it around her finger, when there was a knock on Loki’s door. Sigyn jumped, pulling the covers up against her as a servant called, “I have breakfast, m’lord. May I enter?”

“Oh,” Sigyn relaxed slightly, whispering. “It’s Ava, she’s a friend of mine. I’ll hide and she’ll only be in here a moment.”

Sigyn hopped up to tuck herself into the dresser as Ava stepped into the room, placing the tray with Loki’s food on his lad with a curtsy.

“After breakfast His Lordship the King desires to see you, m’lord,” Ava murmured, curtsying low until her feathers touched the ground. “A lad came calling for a position as a serving boy and has been detained by his Lordship who desires to ask you of the lad and the position.”

Loki opened his mouth to ask after the boy and then closed his mouth. “Thank you, here take one of these,” he said and handed over a breakfast biscuit with a small smile. Ava gave him a small smile and tucked it into her apron pocket. Loki smiled and waved her on, treasuring her smile for the moment it appeared. 

As she disappeared from the room, Sigyn stepped from the dresser. “Well wasn’t that nice of you,” she said and moved to sit at his side. She stroked her fingers down his wings, softly preening the feathers. “Don’t wear a cloak. They’re beautiful,” she said softly and let her fingers move to his hair. 

“I don’t think that matters much now,” he said softly and leaned his cheek into her hand. He watched her for a moment, her amber eyes searching his. “Come with me to the court,” he said. “There’s no reason you can’t, it’s not as if my affections for you are a secret Sigyn.” He traced down her cheek and pulled her down to kiss her cheek. “You spent the night in my chambers,” he teased. “I wouldn’t want anyone getting the wrong idea.”

“And what would that be?” 

“That I’m not completely enamoured with you love.” 

“You flatter me,” Sigyn chuckled, stealing a bit of food from his plate. “I will accompany you, but only because I wish the see the boy again. He intrigues me. Don’t look at me so, Loki, you know the feelings I have for you stem not from appearance alone. I consider my very best friend, and one day perhaps you shall truly be my lover.”

Sigyn winked, standing to slip into her dress and petticoats, turning so Loki could lace her up from the back. She helped him dress as well, and once they were both groomed she took his arm and allowed him to lead her through the halls. She held a proud smile as Loki led her towards the throne room, once once inside she faltered slightly, seeing no evidence of the boy anywhere in the room.

“My son,” Odin spoke once, voice low. “Guards, leave us. Loki, I desire to speak with you. Why have you brought this handmaiden with you as if she holds some importance to our talk?”

Sigyn held back a scoff beside Loki, her arm tightening in his as her teeth ground together.

“Do not act as if it is not common knowledge I have fancied Sigyn for years--”

“And she has no importance to this! Send her away or I will have her sent--”

“Odin,” Frigga chided softly and spoke under her breath. Loki tilted his head towards Sigyn’s and spoke under his breath as well. 

“If you get sent out, go to the dungeons. I think that may be where Peter is. Just find him,” he said softly. 

“Loki,” Odin said loudly and Loki jumped. Sigyn traced a finger down his arm calmingly. “Send the handmaiden away. You have no need for her here.” 

Loki grit his teeth, and looked to Sigyn, who only nodded. Loki was feeling brave so he pressed a kiss to her cheek. “Find him.” 

When the room closed, Loki took a deep, his wings curling in tighter on habit. He could see the disappointment in Frigga’s eyes. “Tell me Loki, why is there a dark winged boy coming here saying he has been offered a position by you.”

“Because it’s true.” 

Odin’s eyes narrowed and he looked over his son. His gaze focused on a smear of rouge against his throat neither Loki nor Sigyn had been able to remove despite the rubbing. 

“You are improper. You are insinuating a, a dark winged boy is worthy in my castle, and that you can walk about like a heathen!” 

“Am I not worth being in the castle?” He asked simply. His words had caught in his throat, and Loki took a long moment to simply hold Odin’s gaze. 

“I think that is yet to be seen,” Odin replied sharply, his gaze dark, and Frigga sent him a silent glare as Loki swallowed hard. It brought a sort of satisfaction to Odin’s eyes, and he lifted his chin proudly, declaring, “You are my son, and I love you dearly, yet you leave me few choices when you continue to act so improperly. Consider how Thor holds himself, and then perhaps you will better understand how to behave as a prince. I am aware that we have an opening for a servant, but I have little desire to house another dark wing within these walls.”

“Another?” a new voice spoke curiousy, and Thor strode into the room, munching on an apple. “Did you say there is another dark wing in the castle, father, who desires to be a servant?”

“You have no place here, Thor,” Odin sighed. “Be on your way, the guard should not have let you in.”

“We both need another servant, father,” Thor argued. “You should give the boy the job! It could be interesting. I’ve never met another dark wing! This will be such a good time. When does he start?”

Odin glared and took a long moment to look over Loki and then Thor. “I’ve been waiting for your brother to make a decision,” He said. Frigga looked away and clenched her jaw. 

“Today. He starts today. I’ll gladly take him up now to show him our chambers.” Loki’s tone was stern and unwavering. He held Odin’s glare before taking a step forward. “If that’s acceptable,” he said and then stepped back towards the door. 

“I think it’s a wonderful idea,” Frigga said and Thor nodded in agreement around his apple. 

Odin almost protested, but Thor’s face made him pause. He sighed. 

“Fine. He is being held in the waiting chambers now. Go.” His tone was heavy and Loki had to bite his cheek. He gave Odin one nod before turning and exiting. Thor followed, curious as hell. 

“Sigyn,” Loki called softly. “Sigyn!” 

“What is the matter brother? Is that rouge on your neck?”

“Probably. Find Sigyn,” Loki said and rubbed at the stubborn spot of makeup that would not remove itself from his skin. 

“I’m here, darling,” Sigyn hurried into the room, her face somewhat pale. “What did the king say?”

“The servant is to begin immediately,” Thor declared in a jolly sort of way, though there was an undercurrent of something there that was uneasy to say the least. Sigyn nodded thankfully, leaning over to press a kiss to Thor’s cheek.

“Thank you,” she told him. “Come, the boy is here. Perhaps they’ll listen to you now.”

Without allowing Loki to question, she led the way to the waiting chambers and pushed the door open to reveal not Peter sitting in one of the chair, but rather standing in the corner, thick chains wrapped around the base of his wings. He was trembling all over, though his face was simply angry and he was telling the two guards, “If this is how you great all guests, I can see why this isn’t a popular destination for visitors… Loki?”

The boy’s wings attempted to flap in annoyance, and he pushed down a whimper when they caught, instead throwing a hateful glare at the guards.

“Let him go,” Loki said sounding bored. 

“But your majesty—“

“Let him go. My father has decided to employ the boy.”

The guards looked between each other, debating what was worse—Odin’s wrath or Loki’s tongue. 

After a moment one of the guards started to work on the chains. Loki watched and once the chains were removed, he shook his head at Peter. “Control yourself. Come.” He turned and walked Peter from the waiting chambers, releasing his grip on him. 

“Did they hurt you?” He asked as they rounded a corner. 

Peter reached back to feel at the base of his wings and he gasped softly, pushing back tears. 

“My feathers,” Peter whispered. “Oh gods…”

Thor frowned, moving to look in back of Peter, and he gasped softly. Most all of Peter’s soft, fluffy, down feathers had been pulled out leaving his wings raw and red. The boy shivered, suddenly cold as he murmured, “How bad is it, if you please, M’Lord?”

“Father will hear of this injustice,” Thor growled. 

“No! No please, don’t tell him, M’Lord,” Peter swallowed, looking away. “I don’t wish to cause further problems… Thank you, my princes. I don’t think those guards appreciated my company much…”

Loki frowned and softly ran his fingers along the base of his wings. 

“Come along. There is oil in my chambers,” he said. Sigyn took Loki’s arm and squeezed. 

“I have some mixtures for molting season. It might help.” She kissed his cheek and ducked out. Loki watched her go, before taking Peter’s arm. 

“Come along,” he said softly and pulled him towards his chambers. 

Thor remained silent until his apple was done. Once done, he tossed it from the window, and then focused on Peter and Loki. “I apologize for the guards. Their methods, they’re more supported by my father than myself. Your wings are marvelous though! Very dark—“

“Thor,” Loki said but Thor didn’t halt. 

“They remind me of my brother’s, very gorgeous!” 

Loki sighed. Thor was always more exuberant. 

“Thank you,” Peter chuckled softly despite himself. He hesitated for a moment, consider his words before he added, “Though his wings are technically green, while mine are blue.”

“Ah, yes! Quite right,” Thor agreed quickly. “They aren’t quite the same I suppose!”

Peter chuckled again, shaking his head lightly as he followed Loki. He hesitated for another moment before he asked, “Thank you so much, M’Lord, er, Loki, er, I don’t quite know what you wish to call you and where. But anyway thank you, you said I got the position? Oh, thank you! I’ll do well, I promise!”

“I’m sure you will, or Loki would not have requested you come,” Thor grinned. “My brother isn’t always on the best of terms with all servants.”

“I see,” Peter raised his eyebrows at Loki, grinning lightly. His jaw dropped as he stepped inside Loki’s chambers, the ceiling high and vaulted, though when his wings fluttered he hissed despite himself.

Loki moved past Peter and pulled out a vial of oil and a warm cloth. “Shirt off. Let me see how bad it is,” he said and sat behind Peter. When his shirt was removed, Loki touched the base of his wings. The muscles were so damn defined, beyond anything Loki had ever seen. 

“This may sting,” he warned and pressed the warm cloth to his striped feathers. After a moment, Loki uncorked the oil, and took some on his fingers, running it over the raw skin. 

“Does that feel better?” He asked. 

“If by better you mean stinging like salt water then yeah, for sure,” Peter chuckled weakly. As Loki pressed more oil to his wings, though, the boy did relax and add, “Actually yeah, that’s much better, thanks. Why’d you have this stuff anyway? What is it?”

Peter turned to take the bottle and study it curiously. He dipped his fingers in and made a face when they came out covered in thick, sticky balm. He moved on quickly, though, to hold out his feet and proudly declare, “Do you like my new clothes? I found them specially for today. And shoes! I haven’t worn shoes since I was a kid…”

“You don’t wear shoes?” Sigyn raised her eyebrows. “Oh yes, that’s right I remember now. So curious, you are… Well, now that you have the job I suppose you’ll need training and need to be shown where you’ll be staying.”

“Staying?” Peter paled slightly. “I’ll be going home at night, won’t I?”

“Do you have a home?” Sigyn raised an eyebrow, and Peter crossed his arms indignantly.

“Of course I do, and I plan to return to it tonight! If I may, of course, M’Lord.”

Loki took the vial back and traded it with Sigyn’s cream. “You’re more than welcome to or to stay here. Most do, they don’t have another home,” Loki explained and carefully patted the cream over the bare skin. 

Thor watched and frowned taking the vial from Sigyn. “This is for… brother why would you have this?” Thor asked and Loki glared back at him. 

“Enough Thor,” he said and sat up looking over Peter. “You will need properly fitting clothes. Come. We will head into the market. Darling?” He asked Sigyn standing and finding his cloak and pulling his hair back with a strong cord. 

“You’ll take me to get clothes?” Peter’s jaw dropped, hopping up with a light stumble, off balance without good use of his wings. The shoes on his feet felt stifling, and Peter pushed at them and made a face.

“Why do you wear these?” Peter held up a foot. “They’re awful. It not as if you need them if you fly everywhere!”

“Who would fly everywhere? That’s improper. Only heathens would do that,” Thor laughed, and Peter gave him a light glare.

“It would be good for you, all of you. Your wings look ready to snap in the wind,” Peter muttered.

“Be nice,” Loki said and took Peter’s elbow. “Both of you.” He looked between them. “Shoes are necessary, but we may be able to work something where you can avoid wearing them.” He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. 

“I will have you know my wings are the most powerful of the royal line!” Thor said and spread his wings wide and across the room. Loki rolled his eyes, unable to find anything humorous in Thor’s exuberance. 

“Ignore him,” Loki mumbled. He started down the hall, his own wings tucked tighter than he should have them. 

“Loosen your shoulders Loki,” Sigyn said and rubbed his arm from behind. Loki rolled his arms, pushing her hand off gingerly. 

“I’m fine Sigyn,” he said catching her hand and kissing the knuckles. 

“Oh Loki,” she said and squeezed his hand. “Come on--”

“Lady Sigyn. You’re needed,” Sif said stepping from a hall. Loki held eyes with Sif, her almost white, silvery wings large and majestic. Loki glanced to Sigyn and she bit her cheek before nodding. 

“Keep me updated,” she said softly and squeezed his hand again before moving off.

“She’s nice, I like her,” Peter smiled after Sigyn. “Will I get to spend time around her?”

“As a serving boy? Yes, perhaps,” Thor nodded, rearranging his wings. “Sif is looking stunning today, is she not? Perhaps I can convince her to join me for some battle training!”

Thor puffed out his wings and hurried after them, leaving Peter to laugh softly.

“He is your brother?” Peter asked before Thor could return, looking victorious. “I find him sweet. Pardon me, your highness, but he seems a little ignorant, but in the most well-intentioned of ways. Perhaps one day he will grow to become a good king?”

Peter hadn’t meant it to sound so questioning, but inside he did have both hope and worry. Odin had set his feathers on edge and left his heart hammering in terror. So far, Thor didn’t elicit such a terrifying response.

“Thank you, M’Lord for this opportunity… should I call you that, my prince, or do you have something else you wish to be called?” Peter gazed up at Loki, falling into step beside him.

“Loki. I don’t… most people don’t call me anything,” he said and swallowed tightly, as he tightened his cloak around him. 

“Oh come on brother!” Thor said with a solid clap on the back. Loki jumped and shifted, taking a long breath. 

“Enough Thor,” he said slowly. He ran his fingers over his cheek and then pulled Peter towards the front entrance to the palace. The guards nodded to them and greated Thor by name, and Loki only with  _ My prince. _ Loki gave Peter a look as they stepped over the drawbridge. “As I was saying.” 

He cleared his throat. “There is a shop down the way that provides all the garments for the palace staff. I will have them bill myself directly,” he said. Thor chuckled. 

“Dear brother, you are being quite gracious. Should I warn father of more expenses to be billed to him?” Thor asked, yet before he could continue, he was approached by a group of children, still so young they haven’t molted yet. 

“Prince! Prince!” The giggled, running up with bright smiles on their faces, one shy little boy being pushed to the front of the group. He swallowed hard, biting his nail before he gave a quick bow.

“Prince Thor! Thomas had a question for you!” A little girl next to the small, fluffy boy poked at him.

“Is… Is it true you flew up so, so high during that one battle and.. and flapped your wings so hard you knocked soldiers down with the wind?” The little boy stared at Thor with wide, adoring eyes. Thor chuckled, ruffling Thomas’ hair.

“I did knock them down!” Thor grinned. “Like this!”

He beat his wings hard, stirring up dust, and the children giggled in glee, beating their wings hard though only one child near the back managed to make it off the ground. They children clapped, and Peter’s heart melted as he smiled warmly at them.

“Who are you?” Thomas asked softly, swallowed hard as he stared at Peter with wide eyes. “Are you a new prince?”

“No,” Peter chuckled, getting on one knee. “I’m just a new servant.”

“Oh… Well I like your wings, they’re pretty,” the little boy smiled.

“He has black wings,” one child in the back whispered loudly. “That means he’s evil. My papa says dark wings should be trapped and burned in the pyre!”

“Oh… That's not nice,” Thomas crossed his arms. “I like your wings. They’re pretty.”

He nodded his pudgy cheeks once before the children giggled and began to scamper away, trying to beat their wings hard enough to make it off the ground a few inches. Peter swallowed, looking away.

“They’re uh, sweet,” Peter murmured, sighing softly. “I, uh, thank you for the offer of new clothes. It’s very gracious my, uh, Loki. Perhaps we’d best be on our way. I don’t fancy being anywhere near a pyre today, even if it is chilly out.”

“They won’t burn you,” Loki said and took his elbow, leading him towards the edge of the crowd. “I’m the prince. My word would stop them,” he mumbled, and then directed him towards a shop that was tall and had full glass windows, showcasing the dresses and work robes. 

Loki pushed open the door and the woman behind the counter looked up in surprise.

“My princes! What a surprise. Are you looking for new gowns for your ladies? Or a friend?” She asked spying Peter. 

“Actually,” Loki said moving closer, “We need new servant’s clothes. Specifically for Peter. Charge everything to the palace.” 

“Yes, of course my prince,” she nodded, though she gave Peter a rather curious look which made the boy flush and clear his throat. 

“So,” Peter hummed, sitting gingerly when she directed he and the princes towards a sitting area. “I apologize but neither of you are quite as I expected you to be.”

“Oh?” Thor hummed, ignoring the chairs to instead purpose the fine silks. “And how is that?”

“You’re very, uh, open? Kind. Very informal for princes,” Peter swallowed, standing where the woman directed him.

“Informal?” Thor huffed. “Loki is the most formal among us! Do you know these past days are the first I have seen my brother not covering his wings in years? I do not know where this pride came from, but I do enjoy it. I look forward to your first negative comment, Loki, so I can put that person in their place!”

“I don’t think that’s the best motivator,” Peter muttered under his breath. “But okay… Pardon me for saying so, but you do not seem particularly formal to me and-”

Peter looked up as an older woman stepped into the room, the first younger woman flushing in embarrassment. The elder woman glared at Peter before giving a low curtsy and declaring, “Your highnesses. I am told you wish for a new servant’s uniform? Is it for this lad? I am afraid that, with the exception of yourself my prince, we do not serve individuals with, uh, with features such as this lad, here.”

“You will serve him because I have ordered it.” Loki stood, his wings pushing out and spreading them wide. “Now. Take this boy’s measurements, and do not question me again.” Loki stared the woman down and she shook in her spot. Loki did not let up and he touched Peter’s back. “Go with her, and if you are taken care of let me know,” he said simply. 

The elder lady stared and Loki raised a brow. “You do not get to tell me or my servants who you serve. Is that clear?” 

“Yes my prince.” 

Loki sat and tucked his wings back, tight against his back. Thor looked at him carefully and then leaned forward speaking to the woman. Loki fumed. This is why he didn’t leave the palace without a cloak covering his wings, and this is also why he took the time to prepare himself before interacting. He felt vulnerable.

“You will not question my brother’s orders,” Thor murmured, eyes flashing, and the woman nodded quickly, curtsying again.

“I will, your highness,” she agreed, though she didn’t look pleased as she led Peter into the backroom. The boy couldn’t help but be equally displeased to be going with her, but he was thankful when she was professional, if cold. At the end, her assistant finished writing out the measurements for the woman’s designs, and when her employer left the room she swallowed hard. 

“I apologize,” she murmured. “I hope you do not take offense at her words. I, uh, my brother had wings like yours. Please, if you see him at the palace will you please tell him I am working hard to earn enough money to support us both away from here. He works now as a chamber-boy for Lord Killian.”

“Chamber-boy?” Peter frowned, not quite understanding. There were voices outside, though, so he nodded. “Of course, I’ll tell him if I see him. Thank you.”

He forced a smile as the woman returned with some clothes and began to cut and snip at them, fitting them to him. The clothes were rich, dark blues made to match his wings and bring out the color in them. However the seamstress treated him, her work was impeccable and when Peter stepped out of the back room, he knew he was grinning with pride. The clothes were incredibly stuffy and uncomfortable, but he also knew he looked dashing so he’d play their role for now.

Loki looked up at the rough outline of the outfit. It was lovely, and fit his body well, showing off muscles in his shoulders and also bringing out his eyes. Loki stared for a moment, before clearing his throat. 

“It’s wonderful. Thank you. When can we expect it to be complete?” he asked. The two women looked between each other and the elderly one spoke up. 

“It should be only a few days. Until then we can offer a few simpler pieces.” She pulled out a bundle of day clothes, but ones that could be fashioned respectably easily. 

“Is that...okay?” The younger woman asked and Loki nodded taking the package. 

“We will be back in a few days then.” Loki said simply and turned away. 

Peter smiled back kindly at the girl before following the princes from the room. To say that he was shocked by their treatment was a gross understatement. He had known them little time, and already Loki was showering him in gifts. It was surprising to say the least.

“Well, that was fun,” Thor grinned, kicking at the dirt. “However, I have far more interesting places to be. Training with Lady Sif, for example. Perhaps the two of you can find some way to amuse yourselves? I recommend you stay out of the lower town though, brother, if you wish to avoid father’s lecture tonight. Someone is sure to see you, and it is not fitting of us to go there… Best you don’t mention my nightly pub visits there.”

He grinned before beating his wings and flying towards the castle, leaving Peter to shake his head and chuckle.

“He is not what I imagined at all, your highness,” Peter admitted, grinning after him. He hesitated for a moment before he suddenly remembered the reason he was here was to spy, so as inconspicuously as he could, he asked, “So, I assume you have some sort of important princely duty I need to help you with now? Signing important documents, perhaps? I have learned how to read, however surprising that may be to you.”

“It is not,” Loki said and took his cloak he had over his arms, and wrapped it around himself. He pulled it tight and looked to Peter. “I’m making a stop at the bookseller, and then I’m heading back. You’re more than welcome to join.” 

He turned down a deep alley and came out the other side, finding a bookseller tucked across the street. Loki took a moment to check the streets before crossing and entering the store slowly. 

“Loki?” An older voice called. Loki jumped and the woman laughed. “Loki there you are. It’s been weeks since I’ve seen you here. Did you finish Volitaire?” the woman asked. Loki flushed but nodded. “Good, I thought you would.” 

“Do you have anything else? Like Canterbury?” Loki asked and the woman chuckled. 

“What do you take me for? A fool? Around the corner, make sure you look in the third shelving unit.”

Peter gazed around himself at the bookshop in awe, reaching out to run his fingers along the spine of a dusty, aged book of fairy tales when the woman stepped over to him, startling as she declared, “Loki, you brought a friend! It’s nice to meet you, lad. I’m Meg. I haven’t seen you around before.”

“I’m not from around here,” Peter chuckled softly, turning towards Meg. She had a kind, weathered face which had clearly seen many years come and go. She seemed to have no qualms about his wings, and Peter found himself relaxing slightly as he added, “My name’s Peter. I’m a new servant at the castle.”

“For Loki?” Meg hummed, lowering her voice. “Treat him well, please? He needs a friend more than a servant, and those who work for him never stay long.”

“Oh?” Peter’s eyes flickered over to the dark prince. “Why’s that?”

“Most don’t want the job in the first place,” Meg sighed. “And so they take the next job as soon as they can… I can see light in you though, lad. I don’t believe you’ll be like the others.”

“How could they not want to serve a prince?” Peter frowned. “Isn’t that a highly desired position?”

“If you’re serving Prince Thor,” Meg nodded. “Otherwise it’s s stepping stones, as all things about Loki are… Ah, I see you found the book! How is it that you enjoy coming to my humble shop so often. Don’t you not have a library big as the sea at your castle?”

“They’re all political texts. It bores me,” he said and smirked handing over the book. He glanced to Peter. “If you see something you like,” he trailed off. Meg chuckled as she looked over the book. 

“You know. For most people I would charge at least a few pence. For you? Free.” 

“Meg, I—“

“Ah! Don’t argue with me. Here. Take it and go,” she said and waved him off. Loki sighed and after a moment dropped at least enough for two books on the table. 

“For the prettiest lady in the city,” Loki said with a smile before backing out. “Thank you,” he called as she grumbled but put the money in the case, writing down the amount on a scrap of paper. 

“Get out of her you spoiled brat,” she called but was grinning when she looked up. 

Loki waved goodbye and was smiling before he stepped to the street and pulled his cloak up and around his face. 

“Come. We need to get back to the castle,” he said and squeezed his arm. Peter’s eyebrows drew together as he followed along, struggling to walk in the shoes and using his wings a little to propel himself. Though he’d met Loki twice before and had had some inkling that the prince would be different from the white wings, the easy kindness of some of the people in the town caught him off guard and left Peter once again wondering if Tony’s plans and weapons were all a good idea. 

“So,” Peter spoke as they hurried over the cobblestones. “This is your world… You know I once lived in an outer village, but it was incredibly different. That was a long time ago, so perhaps some things have changed, or maybe it’s just this part of the city that’s better. Anyway, it isn’t like I was expecting at all. I always thought that out in the forest I was free as a bird, but I don’t think it’s as stifling in here as I was expecting… I mean you have bookshops! And some people are kind… Which makes me wonder, why did you bother hiding your wings at all? I mean the dressmaker wasn’t particularly kind, nor was the child, nor was your father… But it all seems reasonable, none of it seems… Undoable. In fact it seems much better here for dark wings than I ever thought it would be. Have things improved? Are things really so bad?”

Loki looked up surprised. He felt as if nothing had ever improved, he had always been the outcast and would continue to be the outcast. He swallowed and thumbed the edge of his book. “If you were to see how people would react should you not be with me, then you would understand.” He wet his lips, and directed Peter down another alley, and then through a field. 

“The people think dark wings mean a curse. They are prejudiced arses and will not be swayed,” he said and marched up the hill, and through the field. He knew it wasn’t anything that Peter would be able to understand, having ran from the villages and cities so long ago. 

He didn’t understand the way he would be stared at like there was something wrong with him, like his existence was something wrong. Peter would never see the way he had to hide and prove himself so much more than Thor just to get the same recognition. 

“I don’t mean to scare you, but you need to know. There are many people here who will not respond well to your wings. You won’t see it overtly, but listen to the shadows.” He pressed his lips together and then pulled his cloak tighter around his body. 

“Just be aware. I would hate for you to be caught by surprise.” 

“I’ll admit, I had doubts when I first came here, you remember what I said when we were at the nest, but perhaps I was being too negative. I have heard stories of how awful it used to be, and I… I know someone who is living proof of the feelings some people harbor towards wings like ours, but… But maybe I was wrong. But thank you, Loki, for warning me. I’ll heed your words. Before I ran away, someone did want to cut my wings, and I remember that so well, and yet now we’re walking without even covering our wings and no one seems to mind… Perhaps it is because you’re the prince? But even so, maybe you can change things for the better as the prince! I bet you could show people that we aren’t a curse, that our wings are the same as theirs!” Peter gave Loki an endearing smile, feathers ruffling in the light breeze. He gazed up at the castle they were walking towards, and then he broke into a grin, spreading his wings.

“Come on!” He suddenly declared. “Why are we walking back when we could be flying? You’re the prince, why don’t you fly where you need to go? It’s much faster, and so much more… More freeing. We can fly back, can’t we? I saw Thor fly back to the castle earlier.”

Loki stared and grabbed Peter’s arm. “You can’t--that’s, it’s so improper!” He hissed and pulled him back down. “We are dark wings, we don’t…” He looked over Peter curiously. Peter had no clue. “Peter, it’s not that easy for us,” he said. Loki took Peter’s hand and squeezed tightly. 

“You don’t understand. It’s improper...I know it’s not what you’re used to but,” Loki leaned back and took a deep breath, releasing his hand. 

Loki turned away and thumbed his book. “Come this way. There’s a back entrance...it’s much nicer than all of this,” he said and led Peter up the hill and towards the east entrance. From there, the gardens spread to the left, but Loki didn’t turn that way. He moved forward where he took Peter towards a tall but unseeming tower. “Up the side,” he said and spread his wings, flapping twice as he flew up the tower. The window was stuck but with a good shove it opened and Loki slipped inside. It was just as he remembered, tall and cozy, and with a higher peak where he could sit and watch the stars. 

Very few knew of this place, and even less knew he still visited on occasion. 

“Whoa… this view is amazing,” Peter hummed as he flapped up to join Loki. He sat, pulling his knees to his chest and resting his chin on them as he watched the town far below them. The people running to and fro looked so small, so preoccupied and busy with their lives and yet so tiny in the shadow of the castle. Peter smiled as he watched, his voice soft as he spoke. “The people in this kingdom, they’re so busy with such little things. I wonder what they’re busy with, and if they have families, and if their families miss them when they’re away from home. I wonder what’s most important to them, and I wonder if they ever think about how big the world is outside the village.”

Peter smiled, chuckling softly when he saw a group of children playing together, and blushed when he spotted a couple kissing. 

“There so much in the world,” Peter murmured. “And many of them may never know… and yet some of them seem so happy. I think it’s nice to imagine being happy with the small things; to have a family to go home to, people who know you as well as you know yourself… It’s like a dream imagining such things, like a wonderful dream…”

“You are an interesting person,” Loki mumbled and let his foot dangle off the edge of the windowsill. It was a beautiful view, and no one would look and see anything out of the ordinary. 

“These people...they would sell you for less than a loaf of bread,” Loki started. “And yet, you...care so much for them. Want to know so much about them. It’s…” he shook his head. 

He didn’t understand Peter’s optimism, and yet he wanted to. “It’s deranged,” he said and swung his legs inside the tower before wandering for a moment. His wings spread casually and he ran a hand through his hair. 

This tower was beautiful, and it was his, and now he allowed Peter to come here. He traced a hand along the spines of books and pulled one out. It was a small anthology of poetry, and after a moment he looked to Peter. “Would you like a book?” He asked. 

“Oh, yes please,” Peter turned away from the windowsill to study the small loft space. His eyes lit up as he spotted a soft, fur blanket and some pillows in one corner near a small, faded purple stained glass window. There were old books lining the walls, and several candles set around at opportune places around the ledge which rimmed the tower, which had a hole down the middle to the ground. It was incredibly cozy, and Peter made his way over to the corner with the fur, studying the well worn books in that area.

“What do you reccomend?” Peter asked softly, running his fingers over the aged covers. “It seems you know each of these books well. The only books I’ve read have been ancient legends and parables. I’ve never been able to get ahold of anything else, but you have a small library up here! Which sort of stories do you like best?”

Loki was surprised. Most people didn’t enjoy literature, only learning to read the holy texts. Loki read everything he could get his hands on. 

“Here. It’s poetry, but if you’d want a story, here’s this, it’s about two young men taking their tour of the mainland. Or here, it’s a love story, a little inappropriate. Or,” he pulled the books as he spoke, and before he caught himself, Loki had a small stack of texts in Peter’s arms. The spines were cracked and in different states of wear. 

“Sorry. Did I overwhelm you?” He asked softly. He took back a few books. “You’re more than welcome to look, but please, put things back where you found them.”

“Of course!” Peter nodded, eyes wide. “They’re your books! I’ll be very careful with them, I promise.”

He selected the book about the men taking the tour and flipped it open, tracing the letters with a finger. He watched out of the corner of his eye as the prince also selected a book and then reclined back, using his wings as a pillow. Peter was silent for several moments, pretending to read, before he burst out, “You know this isn’t what I was expecting at all when I took a job as your servant… Is this what you do as a prince? You get to just… relax and read all day?”

Loki looked up and cocked his head. “Perhaps. But Thor, he works with father...I’ve never had that honor, at least not recently,” 

Loki shrugged and wrung his fingers as he set the book aside. “Some days you may be needed to attend a hearing with me or perhaps to visit an outer country. But this is the most interesting thing.” He wrinkled his nose before raising a brow at Peter. 

“Is this not entertaining?” He asked. 

“Oh, no it’s great! Just, uh, not what I was expecting,” Peter smiled, fiddling absently with the fabric of his new trousers. “It’s nice, relaxing… Loki, someone mentioned to me, at one point, that you’ve had several servants come and go. Did they do something wrong? I want to make sure I do the very best job for you that I can. Just warn me if I’m not doing a good job, please. I can change, or at least try to… I’ve been told I don’t change that well.”

Peter smiled sheepishly, but quickly added, “But I am eager to do whatever I can to help you do your job or, uh, yeah I dunno. You know.”

Peter chuckled, smiling warmly at the prince. In this low light, he really didn’t look very much like a prince at all. Peter realized that his skin was unusually pale and he had slight bags under his eyes from not sleeping well. He was thin and bony, not to mention his dark wings and the somewhat distant way he held himself. And yet despite all of that, there was a sense of pride in his eyes, and Peter smiled slightly despite himself.

“You’re different than a lot of people around here, aren’t you?” Peter murmured. “You don’t… fit in like your brother.”

“I don’t fit in because I don’t play the game they all want me to,” Loki said simply. “There are many who think I should be the good prince who covers their wings and doesn’t speak out of turn. I tried that, and...it didn’t work.” He looked away. 

“That’s why I sent away servants. It was always something superficial that got me in trouble, so I blamed the servants. I stopped caring about a year ago.” 

“It isn’t nice to blame servants for things that get you in trouble,” Peter spoke honestly. 

He saw no reason not to, he was an honest person and though he knew he was the prince’s servant, he had little experience with royalty and so he saw no reason not to be completely honest. He sat a little closer as he added, “I am sorry, though, that little things would get in trouble. You shouldn’t care or feel ashamed about not fitting in. I like it. You’re different, but refreshing. I feel like you have a very clever mind, and that you could do a lot of good if you put your mind to it. I think you’re quite clever, too clever to be blaming others for something you got in trouble for.”

“If you had been there you wouldn’t be judging,” he mumbled and his wings shivered for a moment. There was a lot in that statement and he didn’t feel like digging into it. 

“I regret it, but also...there’s nothing I can change.” 

Peter studied Loki for a moment, watching him carefully, before the boy’s eyes softened and he reached out to touch Loki’s arm, pulling the prince’s attention towards him.

“I’m sorry,” Peter murmured earnestly. “I’m not judging you, but I was stating my opinion that it isn’t nice to blame others… I’m sorry that you’ve been hurt, though, over the years. It isn’t right for people to blame you for things that you didn’t do, or had no choice over, either. I’m sorry, and perhaps you can’t change what you’ve done in the past, but you have complete power over your future, and I’ll help you however I can so that you… You feel, for once, like you really do have power over your own life. I know how it feels, to feel powerless, but it won’t be like that forever, Loki. It won’t.”

Peter sighed when Loki shrugged and looked away, and Peter swallowed, reaching to gently take the book from his hands.

“Come on,” Peter declared suddenly. “Let’s go for a fly. It doesn’t have to be here. Come on, I’ll take you somewhere no one will see us. Come on, it’ll be fun!”

“Peter it’s not sensible!” He said and barely had time to mark his page, before Peter pulled him to the window. He spread his wings last minute as they slipped from the window. 

He flapped wildly before he was pulled away from the city. It was wild, flying in the middle of the day. People stared, but Loki had to focus on flying. He followed Peter clumsily as they flew. He was completely unsure of where they were going. 

“Come on, fly low and then won’t see you in the tree,” Peter took Loki’s hand and pulled him down, swooping up at the last minute and tucking his wings as he swooped into the forest, laughing softly at the look on Loki’s face.

“Don’t worry, they won’t see you flying here,” Peter giggled, dropping Loki’s hand. “Come on, you try on your own! You’ve got it, there you go!”

Peter laughed, ducking past a tree before leading Loki out of the forest and over to the cliffs, grinning and laughing as he dived towards the water, pulling up at the last moment and splashing Loki with his foot when it caught a wave.

Loki all but shrieked at the cold water, his wings flapping frantically as he tried to to resist getting hit with the waves. He looked up to Peter and glared at the boy who was diving and swooping at the waves. He moved to chase after Peter, the younger quicker than what he was used to. He chased him about, diving and swooping at the waves. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos! We love hearing from all of you :) What do you think of Loki and Peter’s budding... friendship?


	5. Chapter 5

They played for almost an hour, and Loki’s wings were sore. He was soaked, but he felt good, safe with the emptiness of the cliffs and also safe by the view of the village. Loki hadn’t felt this young and free in years. When they were done playing in the waves, there was no other name for what they were doing, Loki rested on the rocks, letting his wings spread wide. He pressed the soles of his feet to the rock and stretched. 

“Thank you Peter, for bringing me here,” he said and yawned. 

“I thought you needed it,” Peter smiled, stretching out beside him. His shirt had been discarded long ago in favor of having more mobility, and the sun felt warm against his chest. His wings had inevitably accumulated some water, so he shook them and then stretched them out to dry.

“I told you, life out here is so much more free,” Peter smiled, turning to his side to get a better look at Loki. “Life in the castle, while interesting, also seems pretty stuffy… Loki, not to judge, but why don’t you take your shirt off too? It’ll dry your wings faster! It isn’t good to have them wet for too long. Or is that improper? I’m afraid I don’t know very much about white wing propriety.”

Loki looked to Peter and in the daylight it was obvious how strong he was. Loki had to pull his eyes away for fear of being improper. 

“I…” he flushed and glanced back. Peter was well formed and Loki...he couldn’t stop staring. He looked away and slowly peeled his shirt off.

“I typically do not reveal this much skin,” he admitted. Loki swallowed and rubbed his arms and then stomach. He fumbled with the edges of his trousers and pulled them higher. 

He focused on a spot in the middle of the ocean, and purposefully not on Peter. 

“Why not?” Peter tilted his head, studying Loki. The prince was a bit pale and gaunt, but he was also somehow stunningly beautiful, his dark wings a stark contrast to his alabaster skin. Peter scooted over to brush his arm against Loki’s giggling as he murmured, “You’re very pretty, in a delicate sort of way. You have very sharp lines, and yet… and yet you’re sort of soft and squishy too.”

Peter giggled, poking at Loki’s stomach and ignoring the glare the boy threw his direction. Peter relaxed and let him be, leaning against the rocks as he hummed, “It’s good it’s becoming sunset, I feel like your skin would burn. It’s so… pale, and pretty. Speaking of pretty… Isn’t the sunset gorgeous? I never get tired of watching the colors all over the ocean sky…”

Loki nodded and shifted, his shoulders hunching inwards. “It’s nice. Much nicer than the view from the castle,” Loki admitted. He thumbed a stone and after a moment he stretched back, letting his back arch. 

“This beach is the same as the one I was at yesterday,” Loki hummed. “Tell me, does anyone else know of this? Your friend from yesterday?” He asked teasingly. Loki smirked and picked up the rock rolling it in his hand before snapping it out over the ocean. 

“Oh, well yeah,” Peter chuckled, watching the rock bounce once before falling into the waves. The boy smirked, grabbing a rock of his own and tossing it out. He grinned as the rock skipped across the waves several times, showing off Peter’s skill. He raised his eyebrows at Loki, laughing when the other boy glared and rolled his eyes. Peter smiled, sitting a little closer to Loki and relaxing against the rocks again.

“Yeah, my friend and I have come here so many times,” Peter admitted. “But it’s different with you. I can already tell that… You’re different from anyone I know. You’re quiet, though clever, and there’s a… a gentleness to you, or something, maybe because you’re a prince. I like that.”

Peter smiled, biting his lip as he blushed at Loki, yawning softly as he relaxed against the other boy. They fell into a comfortable sort of silence, pressed lightly to each other’s sides.

Loki allowed the contact and he sighed. “You are rather touchy aren’t you,” he mumbled. He didn’t push him away. Peter was sweet and warm, and the little contact they had was comforting. 

Loki’s fingers brushed Peter’s and he leaned in closer to Peter, their shoulders brushing. “How long have you been away from the city?” He asked. He knew it had to be longer than he would consider, but there’s something else. Something more and Loki wanted to know. 

“Oh… It’s been years now,” Peter admitted, turning to look at Loki. “My parents passed before I was born, and then my aunt and uncle passed on when I was about ten. I stayed with another family for a little while but was driven away quickly… it must be almost ten years now, though maybe not quite that long yet.”

Peter shrugged, gazing back out over the ocean. He chuckled softly when Loki’s fingers sought out his own, and Peter gently squeezed his hand.

“Are you not this, uh, touchy as you say, in the palace?” Peter raised his eyebrows, studying Loki closely. “Especially with your brother! Families are meant to be close, yes? I suppose you don’t have nests there to curl up together but… But wouldn’t you feel lonely? Especially with preening! Don’t you preen each other at the end of each day?”

Loki shrugged and was pleased when Peter didn’t pull his hand away. “I don’t know about Thor, but I don’t tend to join. Sigyn had about once a week joined me for that, but...she’s much too good for me,” he said with a shrug. 

There’s so many things Peter doesn’t understand about having dark wings. The palace does not accept him like they should, and Loki stopped fighting long ago. He reached back with his other hand and scratched lightly at the base of his wings, feeling the soft feathers. They felt brittle almost. It was embarrassing! He was a prince, he should not have to suffer with unkempt wings and yet...

“Sigyn is very nice, I think,” Peter chuckled softly. “You shouldn’t say that, though, anyone would be honored to be close to you. You’re kind, and you seem clever. You have a good heart, even if it is guarded. Anyone would be honored to be loved by you, or if they aren’t honored then they need to rethink it.”

Peter chuckled softly, nudging at Loki and declaring, “Here, sit up, may I see your wings? I’ll help you preen them if others are not. Your feathers are like emeralds, if they were preened right I think the green would sparkle in the sun!”

Loki’s brow raised but he didn’t argue. He trusted Peter in some way he could never truly explain. He sat and let his wings spread out, the feathers trembling slightly. Loki pulled his knees up and rested his chin on his crossed arms. There were many reasons why this was unfamiliar and even uncomfortable for Loki, but Peter’s fingers were soft and careful. 

He arched his back more, to reach Peter’s touch and he smirked to himself. He never thought he’d be here, and yet here he was. He ran his tongue over his lips and then closed his eyes. 

“You’re very kind,” Loki said softly and jumped when a specific movement tickled. 

“Not more than others,” Peter murmured, picking bits of oil from Loki’s wings. “I’m just decent, as everyone should be to you. Everyone should treat you this kindly, I’m sorry if they don’t.”

Peter stroked lightly over Loki’s wings, gentle and careful, his touch light and and soft against the sensitive inner feathers. Peter smiled when he tickled at the fingers at the wing’s base. The feathers at the bottom should be soft and downy, but instead they were slick to the skin, and Peter bit his lip as he combed through the little feathers, gently picking at them and stroking them into place.

“You’re molting a little,” Peter murmured in concern. “Are you alright, my prince? I... I’ve only molted when my family passed on, and when I ran away…”

“I’m always molting…” he pulled his wings closed and then with a shudder lets them fall open. “I’m sorry, I…” he had no explanation. He pressed back into Peter’s careful touch. “I think it’s just stress. I don’t know how to stop it,” he said and swallowed. Loki picked at his fingers and then dropped his hand. 

“It’s why I have those oils and Sigyn knew which cream to get. I lose feathers consistently.” He pressed his palms to the ground. “I can’t make it stop, and, and my father is no help,” Loki said digging his fingers into the ground. 

It was stupid, so stupid. He wasn’t able to control his own body’s constant stress, and he was weak. His wings shuddered, wanting to pull in tight. 

“Hey,” Peter murmured, pressing a hand firmly to the wings, easing them open and relaxed again. “It’s alright, you have nothing to feel sorry for. Let me help you. I can’t promise I’ll make you stop molting, but I can make your wings beautiful, and I hope in time that you’ll feel less stress. Playing out in the water, sitting in the forest, that’ll help, I’m almost certain. Here, just relax my prince, shhh… Your wings will be beautiful.”

Peter got to work again, stroking down the wings and petting feathers into place. He was endlessly diligent and strived for perfection, and he chuckled when Loki’s wings nearly trembled in delight at the careful touches. It took nearly an hour, but when Peter sat back, he was grinning from ear to ear.

“Loki,” Peter whispered, smoothing a hand down one of the prince’s wings in awe. “Your wings are beautiful, even more than they were beautiful before. Come here!”

Peter pulled Loki up, leading him up the cliff and over to a small pool shimmering under the coming sunset. Peter grinned, nudging Loki over to the glass-like surface and spreading his wings wide. No longer were they black, but instead they shimmered like rich, royal emeralds.

His wings shimmered like emeralds, so deep and rich in color they could be black. Loki had never seen them so beautiful before, no one took the time to preen him like this. Even Thor, bless him, did it for at max half an hour. He’d never had his wings look this nice. 

Loki blinked back tears and let his wings spread wide. “Thank you,” he said and swallowed. His wings shook but were brilliant. “I don’t know how I can repay you,” he whispered. 

He spread his wings wide, taking over the pool. The sun shone through his feathers making the pool shine with a dark green. Loki couldn’t stop staring and he pulled a wing to his view seeing the deep flecks of green. 

Maybe He wasn’t cursed. 

His eyes burned for a moment as he took in the information. 

“Your wings are so pretty,” Peter whispered in awe, smoothing a hand down Loki’s left wing, the feathers soft under his fingers. “You’re gorgeous, I mean, your wings are.”

Peter chuckled, blushing as he came around to Loki’s front, his eyes sparkling. There was a sadness there, though, as Peter murmured, “Have you never seen your wings so cared for? You’re a prince, I would think your wings would be cared for more than anyone else’s in the kingdom… Have they truly neglected you, so?”

Loki turned this way and that, bringing his wings forward, feeling the feathers. They were smooth and the glint Thor had always talked about, it was true. He grinned and smoothed the feather out. “I…” he looked to Peter, and wrapped his wings around him with a grin. “It’s not a problem now. I have you...right?” He asked and his face fell a little. 

“You really are right? I can’t…” he spoke softer. “Sigyn does what she can. But some things can’t be changed, she’s a lady and it’s no secret I fancy her, so,” he took a long breath. 

“Please don’t leave me.” 

“You think I’d quit my job working for the prince? That’s a high paying position you know,” Peter teased with a chuckle. “I’m just teasing you, Loki. No, I won’t leave. You’re kind, and clever, and I don’t think you mind my teasing, you don’t take it the wrong way, unlike some people sometimes…”

Peter smoothed his hand down Loki’s wing again, grinning. The feathers were soft now, like a sparkling green storm cloud on Loki’s back. Peter fluffed them with a chuckle, before hopping up and declaring, “I should get you back to the castle, your highness, but first… What d’you say we watch the stars again? Last time we did it from my nest, how about we do it from yours now. Can we go to your high nest and watch them? No one will think twice of seeing you fly with your wings so pretty as they are now. Come on!”

Loki allowed himself to be pulled along for a distance. Flying this high with Peter was amazing and the wind felt cool on his face. As they arrived to the city, Loki moved, hiding lower among the tops of trees. He didn’t want to be seen, he didn’t think he would ever completely be okay with others seeing his wings. Sigyn and Peter… they were wonderful exceptions. 

As they came up to the tower Loki swooped up high, and entered with a simple and practiced dive. He landed in a crouch and shook out his feathers watching as Peter entered. The boy's hair was a mess, windblown and tangled. Loki laughed loudly. 

“Peter,” he started but was unable to finish the sentence. 

“Hm? What?” Peter laughed, gently pushing at Loki as he shook out his curls and wings before plopping down at the edge of the tower. He patted the spot next to him and then tugged Loki over, pulling him down until they were sat beside each other. Peter gave Loki a funny look, before laughing and giving him a nudge. The boy then let his wings fall back behind him as he let his legs dangle from the ledge with ease.

“So,” Peter glanced over briefly before again focusing on the dark, velvety sky. “You and Sigyn, you’re to be married?”

Loki flushed but looked to the sky regardless. The sun was slowly starting to set and the sky was beginning to be tinged with purples and oranges. 

“I would like to be,” he admitted. “She’s not royal, so father wouldn’t approve. Besides, I’m apparently not so picky, so whom I marry shouldn’t be a problem,” he mumbled. He sighed and let his head fall back. “Mother has her promoted to her handservant, so she’s around more. Hopefully father will get used to her presence…” Loki glanced to Peter. 

“Why do you ask?”

“She’s nice,” Peter smiled, smiling warmly at Loki as he laid back and rested lightly against Loki. “I’m happy for you. You deserve the best of things. You’re too good for all of them, you know. I can tell how clever you are, I bet half of them are jealous of you. And besides, you’re much more pretty than anyone else I’ve seen here.”

Peter smiled, snuggling back into his wings as he gazed out at the coming stars.

“I’ve thought of finding someone, and I’ve wished I could one day meet someone I could really care about, but… But I dunno if it’ll ever happen. See you’re easy to talk to, but not everyone is. Most people used to see my wings and not even give me a chance. I have, uh, a couple people who are like my family, but it’s nice to have you. Even if I work for you, I feel like you could be a friend…”

Loki laughed and it was a full body laugh. Despite his earlier statement he had missed having a friend, and while he loved Sigyn, he needed another man he could trust. “Peter, you are a friend,” he said and leaned closer to him. 

“Unless you don’t want to be friends,” he said and smirked pulling his hair back, and letting his face shine through. “Come on Peter. For someone who speaks so much about friendship and trust, you should be beyond excited to hear such things from me,” he said and rolled his shoulders. 

“Do you agree?” he asked and cocked his head before laughing softly. “Of course you do. You’re such a sweet boy.” Loki watched him and smiled. 

Peter swallowed, flushing as he looked away for a moment to hide the slight coloration on his cheeks. His first thoughts at Loki’s words he realized were because he’d misinterpreted Loki’s sentiment of ‘not wanting to be friends’. It was only after a moment of thinking that Peter realized the handsome prince wasn’t suggesting they be more than friends, and Peter gave a nervous chuckle as he met Loki’s eyes again.

“I am excited,” Peter promised, nodding warmly as he pulled his tunic closer against the cool of the wind and tried to ignore the way Loki’s collar bone slipped out of his own tunic, revealing the milkyness of his skin. Peter cleared his throat, looking away, though his eyes then focused on the people in party clothes entering the palace courtyard, and Peter nudged Loki’s side.

“Another festival?” Peter hummed, trying to focus on his given task, being that Tony had truly sent him here to find out palace secrets and ways to bring down King Odin. “Are you often having festivities, or are there more now than usual?”

Loki looked out from the tower, spotting the figures in party clothes, and their wings wide, some adorned with strings of small jewels that were woven into their feathers. It was beautiful but so over done. Loki had never been one for the parties…

Well he had, when he was younger. Before he’d learned how wrong his wing color was, and how he was not one to be shown off. He pressed his lips together and leaned back. “Thor is to be coronated. It’s not official, but everyone knows it. Mother doesn’t agree. Not because Thor wouldn’t be a good king, but because there was no contest. Tradition had been overlooked because, because of this!’” His wings unfurled wide and shook with pent up frustration. 

“I will probably be requested there... Come along. We both need to change,” he said and wrinkled his nose. 

“Am I coming?” Peter blinked in surprise. “I… I haven’t been trained to work as a servant at a party. I hardly know how to… I mean if I’m to serve people there perhaps you’d best give me some instruction on protocols?”

Peter hopped up and swooped after Loki where their feet touched the ground and the two boys chuckled softly at the steep dive.

“Really, any tips?” Peter murmured. “I suppose I… I’ll need to cover my wings, yes? As you had done before…”

“Technically you should since they are dark… but I will not force you.” Loki ruffled his own wings and pulled them in tighter around his body. “This way,” he said, pulling Peter through the gardens and towards a back entrance to the castle. They entered without any problem, and as they started up the stairs they were stopped by Sigyn. 

“Loki! Where have you been! The feast is about to start and you have been...is your hair wet! Loki!” Sigyn snapped and then sighed pulling him to his rooms, sparing a glance back to Peter. “You need to be cleaned up. Use the guest chambers in Loki’s rooms.” Sigyn pulled Loki along and when they entered his rooms, she started pulling clothes from his dresser. 

“You. Get dressed, gods above you are a mess!” she said and sighed grabbing a brush and running it through Loki’s hair before braiding it. 

“Oh come on love,” Loki said as he pulled on a tunic and tried to change trousers. Sigyn fussed over him and Loki chuckled. 

“My love, please. Give me a moment to change and then you can fuss over my appearance.” 

Loki glanced to Peter and smirked. “Beware Peter. This is the normal here.”

“It wouldn’t have to be,” Sigyn said and tugged on his hair, “If you could take care of yourself.”

Peter chuckled, looking between the two of them with a soft smirk. He took the servants clothes that were laid out on the bed and bunched them into his arms as he watched Sigyn wrangle Loki’s hair back.

“You remind me of my… of someone I know trying to handle my, uh, my brother,” Peter grinned, thinking of all the times Tony had grown frustrated with Harley. Sigyn raised her eyebrows sparing Peter a look.

“You have a brother?” She asked, finally tying a string around Loki’s hair.

“Of a sort,” Peter grinned. “Sorry, one moment, I’ll go get changed!”

Peter turned to hurry into the other room, tugging off his damp clothes to replace them with his new party outfit. He brushed his curls until they were soft and bouncy, and he brushed back his feathers with a bit of balm best he could.

“Your wings, by the way, are beautiful today Loki. So green… however did you manage it? And I wonder what his brother is like,” Sigyn hummed as she tied his cape into place. “I wonder if he’s as interesting, another wild boy from the forest…”

Sigyn trailed off, her jaw dropping as Peter stepped into the room, flushing when he realized they were both looking at him.

“Is this okay?” Peter flushed. “Do I look okay?”

“Oh… Honey, you’re, uh, you’re gorgeous, like a prince,” Sigyn swallowed, eyes landing on his wings, strong, folded back behind him, and very dark. “You look very nice but… Loki, do you think perhaps your father will, uh, object?”

“Would you expect anything different from him?” Loki said blinking away his focus. Loki couldn’t stop looking at him, he’s gorgeous, and he looks...so fitting in his new clothes. Loki almost wanted to see him in that everyday. 

“Well, no, but still.” She sighed and helped Loki wrangle his wings into a more comfortable position. Loki hesitated for a moment before spreading his wings. 

“Love...perhaps...perhaps I don’t cover my wings. Father can say what he wishes, and he will. I will do what I like, and if that includes,” he takes Sigyn’s hand and squeezes tightly. “Bringing you, and my wonderful new servant, to the center of the party, then so be it,” he said and kissed her cheek, before he took Peter’s hand. He squeezed and turned him letting a hand sit on his lower back. It was so sweet, and unthinkingly intimate, that Loki almost didn’t realize what he had done. 

He didn’t pull back. He liked both of them, and he would take Sigyn as wife, it was almost determined by now that he fancied no other lady. But Peter...he was beautiful and kind, and actually liked his wings beyond the standard teasing that Thor would offer. He...wanted them both. 

Peter swallowed, blinking up at Loki in surprise, and when he met Sigyn’s eyes he saw a curiosity there. She was studying him closely, eyes flickering to Loki’s hand on his back, and she let out a soft chuckle, winking at Peter’s surprised expression.

“Alright,” Sigyn hummed, smoothing a hand over Loki’s wings. “You do look lovely tonight Loki, you do what you think best. Just… be cautious, my dear. I don’t want either of you boys hurt…”

Peter swallowed, a little stiff at the hand settled on the small of his back, but he allowed himself to relax, his feather brushing Loki’s shoulder.

“We’d best go,” Sigyn hummed softly. “My aunt will be here tonight. She’s traveled in from her manor. I should greet her.”

“Your aunt?” Peter hummed, hurrying to open the door for the prince and Sigyn.

“The Lady Potts,” Sigyn nodded. “You’ll know her the moment you see her. She had great, white wings which have allowed her to climb the ranks. She took my place at court when my tawny wings presented.”

“I… I’m sorry,” Peter swallowed, paling slightly when he realized this Lady Potts must be the same woman Tony spoke of. Sigyn simply chuckled, shaking her head.

“It has taken a great many difficult responsibilities off of my shoulders and allowed me more time to be with my prince,” Sigyn smiled. “Why should I complain? Come, lads, the party awaits.”

“Of course my lady,” Loki said and laughed when Sigyn ducked out of his grasp. “My lady!” 

“Hands to yourself my prince,” Sigyn teased and stepped out of the rooms and moved to the halls and towards the main dining room. Loki held back, and pressed his palm to Peter’s back. 

“She is something else,” he said softly and looked after her. He glanced to Peter and smirked softly. “You are something special as well, little one.” he chuckled and poked his ribs lightly. “Beautiful, but small.” he teased and squeezed him softly before dropping his hand before he was accused of being improper...again. 

Peter’s breath caught, and he found himself swallowing air as he forced a breath into his lungs, his face turning pink. He bit the inside of his cheek and gave Loki a nervous grin, reaching to pet one of his feathers back into place.

“I’m no more beautiful than you,” Peter murmured, beaming at Loki’s green wings proudly. “You show off tonight, alright? They’re all sure to wish they had your wings. Come on, knock ‘em out, my prince.”

Peter grinned, nudging Loki forward and chuckling when Loki gave him a soft glare before they stepped into the ballroom and soft music met their ears. People were milling about, but several turned to stare at Loki when he stepped in, many of the guests jaws dropping. Peter grinned as Loki stalked forward, head held high and proud as a prince should, and Peter trailed after him as Loki made a b-line for the back corner before his brother stopped him, a beaming grin on his face.

“Brother!” Thor grinned, a drink in hand. “Your wings! They’re… Green!”

“They are aren’t they. It’s amazing what a good preening will do,” he said and reached around smoothing one of Thor’s feathers into place.

Thor chuckled and nodded leading his brother to get a drink. “You are much happier. Is that Lady Sigyn’s doing?” He asked. 

On instinct, Loki wanted to say yes, but he knew that wasn’t completely true. Part of his good mood was due to Peter and the fact they were gone from the palace all day. He only shrugged and tucked a loose strand of hair behind his ear. 

“Oh brother! Don’t keep secrets from me!”

“I will keep whatever I want from you!” 

Thor laughed and pushed at Loki, grabbing a small treat and offering one to Loki. He laughed when Loki sneered sneered it for a moment before finally accepting the sweet, jam smearing on his lips. Peter silently stood behind them, allowing himself to be ignored as he tucked his wings close behind him and looked around. All the colorful wings were strange to him, and Peter found himself staring in awe and becoming jumpy. He was unused to such a crowded environment, yet at the moment no one seemed to be giving him any mind which helped Peter relax slightly. 

In fact, over all people seemed to be keeping to themselves which made Peter feel more comfortable, and gave him leave to observe the state of the ball. He noticed immediately that the guards seemed distracted by all the beautiful women in the room, and few of them seemed to be paying much mind to their duties. In fact, one guard was going so far as to flirt with one woman, allowing her to feed him sweet.

If there was to be an attack during such a ball, it would take several minutes before much of a defense could be raised against the attackers…

“Servant!” Thor’s voice boomed in his ear, and Peter nearly jumped from his skin, taking a deep steadying breath against his fright. “Are you alright, lad? I was just asking for a cloth? How silly of me, perhaps I have been enjoying myself too much…”

He laughed, pointing to a wet patch on his tunic where he’d evidently spilled on himself. He absently heard Loki reminding Thor of his name, but Peter ignored it as he fetched a cloth and held it out to Thor with a nervous swallow.

“Come brother!” Thor declared, clasping Loki’s shoulder. “We have a visitor from some far off place. A Lady Barbouré, I think you’ll like her! Come! Come! Oh, and serv-uh, Peter! Why don’t you go enjoy yourself somewhere? If you run into father say Thor sent you off, yes? Come, brother!”

Loki sighed as he was drug along and gave Peter a sympathetic look. There was no fun for a servant at a feast, and even less for one that was dismissed. Loki followed his brother though, having missed his company for once. He let himself be drug to meet this visitor, and was almost instantly bored. 

It was all political, and Loki was not one for politics. Frankly, Thor wasn’t as skilled at it either, fumbling over his words, but his meaning coming through. Most thought it was endearing, Loki found it embarrassing. If being king meant he didn’t have to listen to Thor fight for his words, Loki would do it, but he was simply not one for that. His  _ wings _ had made sure he would never receive a position on the high court other than the reluctant advisor. 

It came to a point that Loki couldn’t stand it any more and he spoke up. “What my brother means to say, is that he would be remiss to not visit your city, considering your profitable economy and culture.” Loki knew what to say and when to say it. “Speaking of culture your hand markings are quite interesting. Do they hold meaning?” Loki asked. 

Lady Barbouré smiled and offered her palms and that were covered in dark ink. “It does. Many tell of marriage and rank. My husband and wives take them as well,” she explained. 

Loki nodded and examined the marks with his eyes. “They are quite beautiful,” he said. 

“That boy who was with you before,” Lady Barbouré hummed, peering around the ballroom. “He is rather… Charming to look at. I have been looking for a new chamber-boy since the last one got married and left to work in the fields. Is he available?”

“He just came to work for my brother, actually!” Thor chuckled. “I’m afraid you’re too late.”

“Ah, too bad,” she nodded, smoothing her dress. “I’m always on the lookout for additions to my staff who would be, uh, fitting with the family. My husband does enjoy darker wings.”

“I’m sorry,” Thor repeated, glancing around the room to find Peter had disappeared. “But I hope you find a new servant! So, how is the sword training going? I remember you were receiving training from the warriors!”

As Thor laughed and spoke with Lady Barbouré, Peter slipped from the room for some fresh air. He didn’t find that he minded the part nearly as much as he thought he would, but it was stifling. So far he hadn’t seen anyone who was truly awful, not the way Tony described, and again Peter began to question Tony’s plans. He loved his mentor with all his heart, but the people here didn’t seem truly bad. They were misled, certainly, and spent more time fussing over jewelry that the trees and sky, but there wasn’t anything truly wrong with that. 

Peter took a deep breath of cool night air, and was going to head back inside, when a soft sound nearby caught his attention, and he frowned, listening intently. When he heard it again, he swallowed and stepped closer, rounding a pillar to see a boy his age squeezed between the pillar and the bush. If that wasn’t odd enough, he noticed the boy had wings just like his, the first person Peter had seen with them besides Loki, and the look on the boy’s face made Peter’s heart drop. He looked terribly frightened as he pulled his servant’s tunic closer, and the boy’s eyes widened and he pulled Peter in with him, holding a finger to his lips.

“Who are you, what’s going on?” Peter whispered. “Are you okay?”

“They’re going to hurt you!” the boy hissed and gripped Peter tighter, pushing him deeper into the bushes. 

Peter was going to protest but the boy shook his head, and stiffened when a pair of young teens barreled from the castle. “Where’d he go!” 

“Someone check the garden! Come on you little dark bitch!” one of the children shouted. 

The boy trembled and pulled Peter deeper into the bushes. One of the children spread their bright blue wings wide, almost posing, and glanced around, flicking something in their hand. The glint of a blade finally showed blatant in the moonlight. 

“Come on! Are you scared? We won’t hurt you,” they taunted. 

Peter surveyed the situation, his frown darkening, before he made a decision and fluffed up his wings. The boy must’ve seen the glint in his eyes, for he shook his head and caught Peter’s arm, but the boy simply pulled away, eyes dark and angry as he stepped boldly from the bushes. The two teens looked ready to jeer at him, but he spread his strong wings wide and glared as the taunts died on the boy’s lips.

“Were you looking for someone?” Peter spat at them, shoulders stiff and ready for an attack. 

“Who the fuck are you?” one of them spat, tightening their grip on their blade.

“I am the prince’s new servant,” Peter replied in as strong a voice as he could muster. “And I don’t think he’ll like to hear that you are taunting and bullying people here at this royal ball.”

“What, you think he’d care?” one of them laughed, lowering his blade. “We’re just looking for our friend’s servant. He ran off. Come on, have you seen him?”

“No,” Peter frowned. “And if I had I wouldn’t tell you. Now move on before I report you to the prince.”

“But-”

The boys scoffed and looked ready to argue, yet a third presence was suddenly felt, and Peter look up in surprise just before a man swooped down and landed hard between him and the other teens. The man was strong and well built, likely a soldier, with golden wings that stretched far to either side and shone in the moonlight. The teens’ eyes widened, and they bowed slightly.

“Lord Killian!” The declared. “We haven’t found your servant yet…”

“That’s alright,” Lord Killian hummed, studying Peter closely as the boy swallowed and took one step back. “It seems you’ve found another servant… What’s your name, lad?”

“Peter,” Peter whispered, clearing his throat after. “I am a servant to Prince Loki!”

Killian looked him over, his wings spread wide. He watched him down his angular nose with such a strong conviction it made Peter hesitate. 

“He will do. Enjoy yourselves boys,” he said and the two teens grinned and shoved at each other. They advanced on Peter the knife flashing as two bodies came from the hall. 

They giggled and their heads were pressed together. 

“Loki! What if there’s people?” Sigyn said and laughed and Loki chuckled pressing a kiss to her jaw. 

“Are you shy darling…” his words trailed off as he saw the teens and Peter. He dropped his hand that was cupping Sigyn’s cheek and adjusted his collar. 

“Lads.” 

Killian raised a brow as he silently watched. The boys hesitated but still grabbed Peter. “Is there something wrong?” Killian inquired and cocked his head to the side. 

“Many things are wrong. Release my servant.” He said. The boys looked between Killian and Loki unsure of who to listen to. 

Peter could feel his heart hammering in his chest as he stood, poised between the two boys. He was tempted to rip himself from them, to beat his wings and push them to the ground. They were castle lads, delicate truly compared to the muscle Peter had developed living in the forest, but Lord Killian clearly had the build of the soldier and Peter knew that in a fight against him he would be easily overpowered. Peter swallowed dryly, eyes flickering to Killian who gave a softy, easy chuckle.

“You wish  _ us _ to release  _ your  _ servant?” Killian hummed, reaching over to smooth a ruffled feather on Loki’s right wing. “You, the darkling prince? Your highness, the hunt is tradition. My own servant got away fair and square, but I’ve found this one instead, and I have no intention of letting him go. You’ll have him back at the end of the night, though I’m frankly… impressed that your father is allowing you such a servant, especially since it seems that no one has ever enjoyed working for you in the past… But then you and he do have certain… similarities, don’t you? Birds of a feather, as they say.”

“Killian,” Sigyn suddenly spoke, her jaw tight as she stepped forward. “I shall tell the queen if you do not listen to the prince. It is treason.”

“Treason? My dear, I’m just carrying out tradition…” Killian hummed, running a hand down Peter’s wing. Peter growled and moved to jerk away, but Killian took hold of the nape of his neck, squeezing until the boy held perfectly still, pressing down a whimper. He chuckled, murmuring, “The king will not call treason if I do not listen to his darkling son… You know that, Loki. Your word… It means very little when held against my own.”

“For the king yes, but for my mother, well,” he pulled a small knife from his side and Sigyn almost rolled her eyes but didn’t pull away. Loki pushed forward and held the blade out, aimed at the important organs. “It would be a shame if my hand slipped,” he hissed and pressed the tip of the blade against Killian’s gut. 

“My lord,” the servant boys said seeing the blade and small dot of blood forming under the knife. 

“Leave us. Now. Or I will have you thrown in prison,” Loki snapped with a glare resting heavy on Killian. The older guard’s gaze didn’t waver, and Loki pressed the blade forward just enough to see Killian wince. 

“Drop him.”

“Loki,” Sigyn said and pulled on the edge of her sleeves. She wasn’t worried Loki would truly slay the man, and even if he did, he wouldn’t be punished publicly. 

“Release him,” Loki instructed again, keeping his tone firm. 

“This isn’t over,” Killian muttered, squeezing the base of Peter’s wings tightly and making the boy wince. He let Peter go a moment later, but not before stroking a hand almost tenderly over Peter’s soft feathers, making the boy shiver and pull away. Killian simply laughed, pressing a kiss to Peter’s cheek and then, before anyone could retaliate, Killian took off in a single, huge beat of his wings.

The two other boys swallowed hard, watching as their protector easy began to fly away, and they stumbled towards the castle, leaving the ground behind. 

Peter made a face, wiping at his neck as he snarled softly, though he looked up with the other servant boy ducked out of the bushes with a sigh of relief.

“Thank you,” he murmured. “Thank you so much. My name is Eilian.”

“Peter,” Peter nodded, swallowing as he looked around and then demanded, “What was going on there, exactly? Tradition? What kind of tradition sends innocent people hiding into bushes while others pray on them, chase them as if they’re… they’re lessor. What was going on there?”

“I’ve told you,” Loki said almost harshly. “We are not accepted as openly as the rest of society. It’s an old tradition from the outside clans, back in the day. Dark wings are a sign of the devil, and they believe they’re doing God’s work,” Loki spat and Sigyn trailed a hand down his cheek, pulling his head to look at her. 

“Loki, love,” she said and kissed his cheek softly. “You’re scaring him--”

“He needs to know!” Loki protested. 

“But not like this,” Sigyn said and squeezed his hand before looking to Peter. “They follow old traditions that only hurt. Stay inside and don’t be afraid to make a commotion.” 

Sigyn threw Loki a look at the end. “And don’t be afraid to use kind words,” she said and sighed. 

“Excuse me for a moment,” she said and kissed Loki’s cheek and then Peter’s as she passed him. 

The resulting silence was almost unsettling. 

“So… So they kill people with dark wings?” Peter murmured, eyes flickering between Eilian and Loki.”

“Kill?” Eilian swallowed looking away. “No, I’m M’Lord Killian’s servant. He wouldn’t kill me, but that doesn’t stop him from chasing after me and...:”

Eilian shivered, wrapping his arms around himself, and Peter swallowed, shifting his weight.

“Why don’t you leave?” Peter murmured. “Get a different job.”

“A job, for someone like me?” Eilian coughed and shook his head. “We don’t get jobs. I was lucky to get to be his servant. I have to make money to send home to my mother and sister, and this is the only way.”

“But you gave me a job…” Peter gazed over quietly at Loki. “I’m working here, for you, the prince… It seems as though I can count myself very lucky. Lord Killian, Loki do you know him well? Are there many people like him?”

“Killian’s tribe of old was the one of few who did this. Most tired to purify beyond what was reasonable. You are not in danger with me,” Loki said and looked to the other boy. 

“You’re more than welcome to join my castle staff.” 

The boy flushed and Loki raised a brow. 

“I do not take my offer lightly. You would not have to worry here, no more than you would want to. And Killian would not be able to hurt you, but that is up to you,” Loki said and raised a brow, allowing the boy to give his answer on his own time. 

“You would offer me a job?” The boy murmured. “Here, where I would be closer to me family? Where I might be safe from his… rituals?”

Peter gazed at Loki, equally surprised, but when the prince nodded the boy flushed and nodded, biting deeply.

“I can never repay such a debt, but I will strive for perfection in my work, M’Lord,” Eilian promised, bowing deeply. “I am honored to work for your majesty’s family.”

“My prince,” Peter murmured, studying him in surprise. “You… never cease to amaze me at your kindness. Just when I think perhaps the people of this kingdom are truly evil, something works to remind me that there is good as well as bad here…”

And Peter needed to emphasize that to Tony before something could happen that they’d all regret. Loki showed such kindness, and it touched Peter’s heart. Peter hadn’t expected to find it in the prince, but each time Loki again proved his good heart, Peter found himself more deeply admiring him.

Loki flushed and looked aside, knowing this wouldn’t be good with his father. He only shrugged and rubbed his neck, pulling at his collar. 

“It’s nothing,” he said under his breath and looked to the main doors back to the ball. 

“Shall we return? People will begin to talk,” he said and straightened his jacket before extending an arm, and then dropping it. 

He can’t escort Peter into a ball. He is a man first of all, and the talk when people notice he is not Sigyn, would take no time. 

“You both need to get inside,” he said and turned to renter the ball. 

“Of course, your highness,” Peter gave a small bow, swallowed down a little lump in his throat. He wasn’t sure what exactly hit him, but he felt a strange little weight in his chest when Loki’s extended arm fell away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to everyone reading and giving kudos and comments, it’s really nice to see you enjoying the story! What do you think of Peter’s newfound admiration for Loki?


	6. Chapter 6

Peter and Eilian hurried along behind Loki, and softly the other servant leaned over and murmured to Peter, “You’re lucky. He seems so kind…”

“I know,” Peter replied softly, swallowing down the small lump in his throat. “I’m lucky.”

Back inside, the ball was winding down, and Peter jumped when Sigyn hurried up to them, softly asking, “Did everything go okay? I was worried for you, but didn’t think it was proper for me to stay… Young man, are you alright?”

“Yes, I’m okay,” Eilian murmured, blushing softly. “Thanks to Peter and the prince.”

“Ah, so you’re a hero now,” Sigyn chuckled softly, linking her arm with Loki’s when he didn’t volunteer his arm.

Loki’s cheeks were red but he kissed her cheek. “If you would like a servant,” he said and glanced to Eilian. “If not I’m sure I can find a position for him.” 

Sigyn chuckled and drug him towards the center of the ball, her own wings spread wide. She pinched Loki’s ribs just to laugh when his wings spread. Many of the guests turned to stare at Loki, and his cheeks heated. He had no right to be here according to tradition. He had black wings, but he didn’t want to leave. He wanted to be here, and as his eyes caught Peter’s at the edge of the circle, he wanted Peter. He wanted to dance with him, and hold him like he did Sigyn. 

“Love,” Sigyn said and touched his cheek, pulling his attention. “What’s taken your focus?” 

“I…” he swallowed and leaned in to kiss her brow. “Don’t worry my lovely girl.”

“I can see that you’re distracted,” Sigyn chuckled softly, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. “Darling, talk to me. What happened outside? It seems as though something has taken your focus.”

She studied him closely, before she chuckled softly and hummed, “Is it your new servant? He is curious. I wonder where he goes at night… I heard it mentioned that he will not be using his room here at the castle. I’ve never heard of him before, so he is not from the village… Where do you suppose he came from? Somewhere exciting, perhaps?”

Loki sighed and pressed closer to her, turning her slower and kissing her temple. “I do not know. But he is new, and...he doesn’t understand the concerns with dark wings,” Loki said, his own trembling for a moment. 

“Killian is here,” Loki added and Sigyn hummed. “He...he’s trying again for the old traditions. Wanted Peter, along with the other boy…” he let the words hang there as they danced. They were not unfamiliar with Killian’s beliefs, and Odin had never been one to argue against it. 

“The boy who could become my servant?” she hummed, glancing over to them. “You know I practically am a servant, now, so it wouldn’t be proper. However, Lady Potts is looking for a new stableboy. I believe she could give him a job, if you like. I’m not sure how Lord Stane will take the news, however I don’t think Lady Potts will care. She’s never truly listened to him, when it counts.”

Sigyn played with Loki’s wings, tickling the feathers softly as he danced, though she noticed that his eyes kept traveling over to Peter, and she chuckled, pulling at one of his feathers.

“So distracted tonight,” she hummed. “He is curious though, like I said. I wonder where he could come from that he doesn’t know the traditions well… Loki, what do you say we find out? It could be interesting... “

He was pulled to look at her by a finger on his chin. He sighed and kissed her cheek again.

“Darling girl, you will always be more than a servant to me, you know this,” he said and pressed his nose to her temple. 

“And yet,” she said and Loki shook his head pressing a kiss to her cheek again. 

“Shh,” he said and then sighed. “If you wish to learn more about him, then I will help you.” 

His eyes roamed over to Peter again, unable to help himself. Peter was beautiful and Loki wanted to be near him. Even now he desperately wanted to be near him, despite Sigyn being pressed to him and their dancing and soft kisses. 

He knew it was wrong, that he had a marriage all but guaranteed with Sigyn, but he wanted Peter. His confidence and unashamed way he carried himself despite his dark wings was intoxicating. He wanted to know how he did it and how he learned to carry himself. He had to know, and it was pathetic. 

“Lady Potts, she told me that long ago she had a dark winged lover. He was the nephew of Lord Stane, but he was chased away. She saw Peter earlier and told me that Peter reminds her of him. I can’t help but wonder… He came out of nowhere, you know? What if… What if there are more people like you out there, somewhere? What if Pepper’s lover is still out there somewhere?”

The song came to a close, and Sigyn curtsied, disappointment flashing across her face as the band began to pack up their instruments, the ball at its end.

“I see how you look at him,” Sigyn murmured. “And I know how you desire to fit in somewhere. Perhaps Peter could help you with that, yes?”

“How was your dancing?” Peter smiled as they approached. “I should head home soon, your highness, if I may?”

Loki flushed, wanting to say more, but knowing he couldn’t. The object of his attention was here, and he was looking him in the eyes, wanting to return home. Some deep, selfish, part of him wanted to say no, but he couldn’t deny him.

“You’re more than welcome to go, but please return here tomorrow by morning,” he said as he led Sigyn off the dance floor. Many did not find it becoming of a prince to be so enraptured with a servant, but he knew it wasn’t that. HIs mother had wings as Sigyn, and she was loved. 

It was his own dark color. 

“There’s a bed in the castle for servants however. Don’t feel like you are not allowed to use it,” he said with a half smile, almost desperate for Peter to stay. He swallowed. 

“I… I should return home,” Peter murmured, taking one step back before he bowed, his flight feathers hanging low and brushing the floor before he perked his wings. The servant beside him eyed Peter with curiosity, somewhat amazed at Peter’s brazen exposure of his wings, while the boy’s own dark wings were tucked as tightly behind him as he could manage.

“I hope you have a good night Peter,” Sigyn murmured. “Eilian, that’s Lady Potts over there. Please introduce yourself and say that I sent you? Good night, Peter.”

“Good night,” Peter nodded, eyes resting on Loki for just a moment before he made his way towards the door. He smiled as he turned back to them, adding, “Perhaps one day I will take you up on your offer, but my… Well, I should tend to my home tonight, but perhaps in future? Thank you both for this job, and for allowing me to be in attendance tonight. Good bye Lady Sigyn… Good night, my prince.”

Peter bowed once more, before his wings spread out wide and in a single beat he was high above them, heading towards the forest.

“Come on!” Sigyn suddenly murmured, a naughty sort of smile crossing her face. “We could follow him… What say you, Loki?”

“Sigyn!” Loki said and smirked, leaning closer to her and speaking into her ear. “My love you are a tease. We should go soon though,” he said. He pressed a kiss to her cheek, and pulled her towards the door, moving past the guards. There were whispers as they stepped from the room, and Loki could feel his father’s eyes on him. He pressed closer to Sigyn, and spread his wings a little wider. 

“This way,” he said and ducked around a pillar, leading her towards the balcony, and then stepping onto the edge. His wings were sore, tight along the main muscles, but he wanted to do this. He pulled Sigyn up onto the edge and chuckled when she stumbled for a moment. 

“Come along,” he dropped off the edge and saw the dot of Peter in the distance. He spread his wings wide and flapped twice before hovering along the edge. “What?” he asked when Sigyn rolled her eyes, but an amused smile on her lips. 

“You’re something else my lord,” she said and stepped off as well, wings spread wide. 

She spread her wings, gazing over the balcony for a moment as if debating something, and then with a strong beat of her wings she was airborne, laughing softly as the breeze tickled her feathers.

“Oh, it does feel good to fly!” She declared as she did a spin before swooping alongside Loki. “It feels like weeks since I took to the sky! And even then, I only get few chances when traveling long distances. But it feels so good…”

She chuckled softly when Loki’s wings struggled to keep him airborne, and she moved to support him, half carrying his weight with her own.

“Are you alright, Loki?” She murmured, studying him. “Your wings look stiff… I know you don’t fly often, so your muscles may not be used to it, but surely you're not tired already? Can you make this journey, my dear?”

“I’m okay, just flew a long distance,” he said and struggled for a moment. It took a long moment for them to reach a good height and at that point they took a moment to find Peter’s blob in the distance. 

They followed him at a distance, and laughed and pushed at each other, batting the other with their wings. The flight was relaxed, and Loki eventually was able to keep up, before he saw Peter duck into the trees. Loki pulled Sigyn with him into the brush, and the two perched on a branch, watching a figure tackle Peter. 

“Where have you been! It’s almost moon high!” the person hissed. His grip turned more compassionate and gripped Peter’s shoulders and felt his wings. “I saw you and the prince today. What the hell, you can’t bring him this close, he’s royalty! He doesn’t like us!”

“He’s fine, believe me, I trust him,” Peter replied, pulling the other boy in for a quick hug before pulling away and shaking out his feathers. “I wouldn’t let him find us, I promise. I know what I’m doing. Anyway, I’m okay. Sorry I came back so late. There was a ball tonight, and I wanted to be in attendance as long as possible. Plus there was a light wing who was harassing a serving boy with wings like ours.”

“Of course there was,” the other boy hissed. “But you’re okay, right?”

“Loki stepped in, he wouldn’t let the light wing hurt either of us,” Peter insisted. 

“Loki?” Harley raised an eyebrow. “You mean the prince? What, you’re on a first name basis now?”

“He’s actually really nice,” Peter flushed. 

“Right,” Harley scoffed. “He’s one of them. You can’t trust him… Anyway, come on. Tony’s been worried sick!”

Harley’s wings puffed up, and Peter chuckled, pushing at him and running his hands over the ruffled feathers before the boys hopped over to a house that was cleverly wrapped into and hidden in the trees. Harley looked around them, as if uneasy for a moment, before he tucked his strong wings back and crawled in the window.

Loki looked to Sigyn and frowned. She shook her head and leaned closer, before speaking. “He’s a spy… but I don’t think he’s a danger.” 

“Not a danger!” Loki protested and Sigyn shushed him. 

“He’s not malicious...I think he’s curious over anything.”

“But he’s a spy!” Loki protested again and continued over Sigyn. “If father discovers I’ve employed a spy he will kill me!”

Sigyn just gave him a small smile and Loki’s eyes narrowed. “Sigyn.”

“You just have to make sure he doesn’t find out,” she said and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth before leaning closer. “Catch me,” she said and threw herself off the branch. 

“Sigyn!” Loki called our louder than intended before he was able to jump after her. She laughed and dodged him only making him groan. 

She leapt through the branches before coming to a stop at the window, chuckling softly when Loki grabbed at her wings. She held a finger to her lips to hushed him and then gazed at the scene in front of them. Peter was hurrying to eat some dinner, while Harley stood with his hands on his hips and half glared. But what was truly shocking was the standing there with mechanical wings.

“I told him! I told him he needs to come home sooner, that he can’t bring the prince so close. Does he listen? No!” Harley huffed, squeezing Peter’s shoulders as he murmured, “I’m sorry, Pete, it’s just that I don’t want anything to happen to you, to us. You don’t know how bad they can be.”

“I do know,” Peter frowned. “And I was being safe!”

“Safe?” Tony scoffed, eyes flashing. “No. You were being reckless. I gave you this mission with the understanding that you’d take care of yourself, and you’re not! You’re unfit to go back.”

“What?” Peter’s face fell, and even Harley swallowed, looking a little sorry.

“If you can’t keep control of yourself, then you’re staying here tomorrow, and the next day, and all the days after,” Tony glared. “No more flying around until you know how to not be reckless.”

“But… But I can help,” Peter murmured. “And the prince won't hurt me, he’s nice. And besides, I… you can’t keep me from going out flying.” 

“Yeah… Tony, it’s his choice as long as he’s safe,” Harley murmured. “I don’t want him hurt either, he’s like my kid brother, but Peter’s a free bird. He needs to go out flying.”

Loki frowned looking in and pulled on Sigyn’s wings, wanting her back. They needed to head home soon, and his own wings were sore. 

“Fine.” Tony’s strong voice said but as he let the plate settle on the table he spoke seriously. “But you’re not to go back to the palace!” 

Loki grit his teeth. 

“That’s my servant!”

“Shh!” Sigyn hissed and her eyes went wide when the Harley boy turned to see them. Loki grabbed Sigyn around the waist and pulled her back. 

“Go! Quickly!” He urged and pushed her ahead. 

“Hey!” Harley shouted out, darting forward just in time to see the dark flash of wings as Loki and Sigyn dropped down amongst the branches. Tony’s eyes hardened, and he pushed Peter out of the way as he dashed out the door, taking off with a swoop of his wings as he pointed.

“They’re over there!” He cried. “Come on!”

Peter swallowed hard, stumbling to his feet as he too leapt out the door, feeling sick. He didn’t know who the intruders were. All he knew was one of them had sparkling green wings, just like Loki’s.

“We lost them somewhere!” Harley cried as the three of them flapped there above the trees, but then Tony growled.

He pointed down into the brush, declaring, “There they go! They’re taking off on foot, come on!”

Loki glanced back and saw the man with the mechanical wings and he pushed Sigyn ahead. 

“Go!” He urged and Sigyn stumbled over rocks and fallen branches. 

“Loki—“

“Go! I’ll be fine!” He insisted and tucked his wings in close, moving deeper into the brush. He rounded a corner and was about to push his way through when Peter’s companion landed in front of him. 

“Look who it is!” He laughed and held out a roughly made blade. Loki didn’t think on it too long. He pulled himself back from the boy. 

“Let me pass. My father will pay you greatly—“

“I don’t give a fuck what your father will pay. He’s a fool.” The boy moved closer and Loki didn’t move his eyes till he heard Sigyn’s shout. His breath caught and the boy raised his chin. 

“Who’s that?” He demanded. “One of your palace friends? If Tony caught him he’ll make him wish he’d never been born with wings.”

Sigyn let out another soft cry, though, and Harley frowned, swallowing hard as his eyes flickered between Loki and the sound.

“You’re coming with me!” He declared suddenly, snatching Loki’s arm and twisting it behind his back as he pushed him forward. Loki’s muscles and tendons strained against the rough treatment, but Harley simply pulled at him, flapping his wings to propel them both forward. It was only a few beats later when they landed in a clearing where Tony was perched on a rock, and when he spotted them he held a finger to his lips. Harley was about to ask why, when he paled.

On the other edge of the clearing, there was a giant bear who was looming over Peter, who was curled up in a ball on the ground, his wings wrapped protectively around himself. Behind him, Sigyn stood still as a rock, a large branch held in her hand, her eyes wide as her gaze darted between Peter and the bear.

“Oh fuck,” Loki breathed and watched Sigyn and Peter carefully. “Sigyn—“

“Shut up,” she hissed and Loki snapped his mouth shut. Stark barely paid him any mind and Loki could feel Harley’s hands shake. 

“Look what you did! You got him hurt!” he hissed. Loki threw a shoulder back. 

“Shut your mouth and let Sigyn do her thing,” he hissed, eyes never leaving her. She was capable, all ladies of the court were, even maids. But Sigyn would be okay...hopefully. 

Peter shivered on the ground, wings covering his body and Loki felt a strong impulse to save him slide over his bones. 

Sigyn shouted out, and the bear grunted, though it didn’t stop staring at Peter. It lifted a paw and nudged at one of his wings, the boy pressing down a whimper as he shivered and tucked his wings even tighter. Sigyn’s eyes flashed and she stood taller, shouting out and taking a warning swing at the bear, who grunted and took a step back. Sigyn advanced, swinging the stick again, and the bear looked almost nervous, falling onto its four paws. Sigyn didn’t give up, however, and gave another warning swing as she shouted out. It started the bear, clearly, who grunted again and with a final nervous stare, it turned tail and dashed off into the brush, leaving Sigyn panting as the stick dropped from her hands.

Loki watched with abject horror clear across his face. His Girl, she would be okay, but she was still facing down a bear, and she won. For now. And Peter, fuck why is he shaking like that? He struggled against Harley’s grip and the boy held tighter. 

“Stop moving!” He said but his voice had a tinge of fear. He was watching Sigyn with big eyes and Loki pulled against his grip, breaking free. Harley scrambled for a moment, but Loki was already at Sigyn and Peter’s sides. He pulled Sigyn into a one armed hug and touched Peter’s shoulder softly, pressing a kiss to her temple. 

“Peter, hey it’s okay, it’s just us,” he said and Sigyn pulled her waist from Loki’s touch, ducking to press a palm to his face. 

“Don’t touch him!” Tony snapped, spreading his wings wide. 

“He’s—“

“Don’t touch him!” Tony snapped again, pushing Sigyn and Loki away. 

Peter was still trembling, his wings tucked protectively around his small body though he began to slowly uncurl, swallowing hard as he tried to get his bearings. He flinched in shock when he saw Tony yank Loki and Sigyn away, standing over him like a guardian, his wings spread wide. Harley watched in surprise, his eyes falling on Sigyn a moment later. Her hair had fallen from it’s fancy updo and hung in soft ringlets around her face, her eyes wide but stubborn.

“I am trained in caring for someone who is injured. Let me see him,” Sigyn insisted. “Please, I just want to make sure he’s alright.”

“No!” Tony cried, shaking as his eyes flashed dangerously, and he yanked a blade from under his coat. “I said to stay back!” 

“Hey, Tony,” Harley murmured, studying Sigyn closely. “I… I trust her. Let her look.”

“She’s one of them!” Tony spat. “You don’t know what you’re saying, lad.”

“I trust her,” Harley insisted again softly, taking a step forward. “Let her take a look at Peter, please. Just to make sure he’s alright. Tony, I trust her.”

Sigyn held Tony’s gaze before he stepped aside. “If he gets hurt, it’s on you,” he said and threw an arm out when Loki made to step forward. 

“No way—“

“But—“

“I said no!” Tony snapped. Loki swallowed and looked to Sigyn, watching her carefully. 

“Move back man,” Harley said and reached for his arm. Loki twisted from his grasp and his wings spread wider for a moment before he pulled them in. 

“Peter?” Sigyn spoke in a gentle voice. The boy flinched when she ran her hand over his wing, but then slowly he finished uncurling and he gazed up at her with frightened eyes, before he let out a nervous, wet little laugh and began to sit up.

“I… I’m okay,” Peter sniffled, smiling weakly. “That bear came out of nowhere, huh? I… ow!”

Peter hissed softly, gazing down at his leg in dismay, and Sigyn focussed in on his ankle immediately. She ran her fingers over the bones expertly, before she let out a nervous chuckle of relief.

“Nothing is broken,” she promised him. “Just a small sprain, it’ll be feeling better in a day or two rest. We should soak a cool cloth in some rosemary and place it on it. It’ll help bring down any swelling. You’re alright, lad, you’ll be okay.”

Tony relaxed slightly, studying Sigyn with interest as she helped Peter sit up the rest of the way, and with a weak flap of his wings Peter managed to lift himself up and hover there, balancing on one foot as the soft breeze ruffled at his feathers. No one else made ready to move and so Sigyn raised her eyebrows as she asked, “Shall I be the one to fetch the cool cloth and rosemary, or would someone else be able to do that while I monitor him? And is there someplace safe we can go with no chance of being pounced on by a bear a second time? You, blonde, you want to grab the cool cloth?”

Harley blinked in surprise at being called out, but Sigyn simply raised her eyebrows at him expectantly, a half smirk on her face.

“Come now darling,” Loki teased, feeling brash. “You might scare him,” he said and Sigyn rolled her eyes. 

“Loki, you are no help,” she said but there was no malice in her tone. 

Harley’s cheeks burned, and he turned, flapping once before taking off. Loki watched him and after a moment his lips pressed together. 

This...was going very odd. Him and Sigyn were still dressed for the feast, and they had a self admitted spy in their ranks. All reason should lead to Peter being executed for his crimes. Yet Loki couldn’t bring himself to do that. He turned and looked at Peter, moving forward. Tony held his arm out again. 

“Stand back.” 

“I want to speak to him.”

“You will stand back. This is my territory--”

“And I am your prince--”

“Your family is no ruler of mine!” Tony snapped and glared at Loki. “Ask your father what happened to the last dark wing born in their court. He’ll tell you, he’ll boast about it even. Bet he still has my wings displayed for the whole village to be reminded of their faults.”

“Tony,” Peter interrupted, swallowing hard as he moved to take a step forward and then nearly crumbled before his wings in the breeze caught himself. Tony hissed softly at him, and Peter swallowed, hanging back for just a moment before he gathered his courage and repeated, “Tony, please, the prince has been nothing but kind to me.”

“His kind will hurt you!” Tony spat, throwing up an arm. “I can’t let them hurt you. His father is a monster, and I will not allow you to be hurt again. I will not allow it!”

“You’re Tony Stark,” Sigyn murmured suddenly, her jaw dropping in shock. “You’re Tony Stark, Pepper has spoke to me of you. I… You’re alive?”

“Lady Pepper?” Tony murmured, turning to Sigyn in surprise. “She has spoken of me?”

“She still wears black in mourning,” Sigyn murmured. “She has never married, has never forgotten you. She thinks you died a hero… She thinks you’re dead...”

Loki nodded and spoke softer, pulling his wings in tight against his back. “There’s a lot of things going on at the castle. Lady Pepper has been proposed to hundreds of times...she doesn’t want them.” He moved closer hands up. “Trust us, for only a moment.”

Tony let his eyes drag over Loki and the prince spoke. “I need you to understand there is nothing I will do to hurt you. I won’t hurt Peter. But he is not your spy…” He let the words hang in the air for a moment. 

“He’s going to do whatever he pleases.” 

“If my father hears he is spying for rebels then he will be executed. I can assume this isn’t something you want to have happen,” he said softly. He ran his hand over his neck and looked to Peter. Sigyn spoke softly and moved closer to Tony. He glanced to her, and but didn’t stop her. 

“Peter is kind. We don’t want him hurt, but you can’t have him spying… what if I provided you information?” 

“Sigyn!” Loki hissed and pushed past Tony’s arm. “You can’t do that--ow!” He hissed when Tony pinched the joint of his wing. He pulled away and pulled his wings tighter to his back. 

“I will not trust your information,” Tony spat softly. “You are the prince, and you are… Who are you, exactly?”

“My name is Sigyn,” she murmured, making a small curtsy. “I am a serving maid at the palace, now, and work closely with Lady Pepper. My father and mother were part of the nobility, but my wings labeled me otherwise.”

“That gives me no reason to trust you,” Tony frowned. “How do I know that you won’t bring Peter back and turn him in yourselves to have his wings cut from him, or to have him executed.”

“You know I can speak for myself,” Peter spoke up firmly, flapping his wings once to get everyone’s attention. “And I don’t believe Prince Loki means any harm. They don’t treat him right at the palace either. I… I trust him.”

“You trust too easily. You’re good, and kind, and that’s what they’ll use against you,” Tony muttered.

“We won’t,” Sigyn promised. “Please. What is it that you want, Lord Stark? Why did you send Peter to spy on Loki? Is he… Is Peter your son? And the other boy, who is he?”

Tony raised a brow and then looked to Peter. “They’ve been with me since they were young. They’re my boys in every way except blood,” he said. Sigyn nodded and looked at Tony before speaking simply. 

“Then allow us to show you how we will treat him. There has been nothing but kindness for him, at least from us. And Loki will not tolerate the negative perception the other’s of the court welcome.” Sigyn spread her own wings wide. 

“And why should I trust that. He’s royal--”

“And my wings are just as dark. They don’t like me either,” he said. Tony was still not sure how to react to Loki. He was royal, but he was also with dark wings. He had no reason to trust him. 

“I’ve got the cold cloth!” Harley’s voice rang out over the trees, and a moment later the boy landed in the middle of the clearing and gently pulled Peter to sit on a rock, pressing the cloth to Peter’s ankle.

“Thank you, dear,” Sigyn smiled at Harley, kneeling beside him. “But I can take it from here…”

“Harley,” the boy nodded, studying Peter’s relaxed posture before agreeing to step away.

“Thank you, Harley,” Sigyn nodded, wrapping the cloth around Peter’s ankle and humming a gentle tune when his eyes pressed shut and he hissed softly. Tony looked ready to jump in, but when Peter relaxed again, Tony, too, reluctantly relaxed.

“So what do you propose?” He demanded. “You wish to take my boy back to the palace with the knowledge of who he is, and you want me to be happy with the false assurance that you will keep anyone else from hurting him? In what way do I have any guarantee that he will be safe? And for what purpose should I allow him to return with you?”

“What about because I want to?” Peter spoke up.

“What?” Tony snapped, turning to him.

“I have a job. I’ll be paid, and I’ll be able to buy things with the money I have. I can buy new clothes for you and Harley, I can buy medicine and food and all sorts of things we need to survive. And I like working for Loki. It’s my choice,” Peter crossed his arms.

“He’ll be treated with no less respect. Frankly my father deserves to be put in his place,” Loki said and crossed his arms. It was getting chilly. 

“You’ve heard the rumors of the wingless prince. Everyone has,” he said and watched Peter. “He will have my protection. And if he needs, he will have full access to my chambers and my full protection.”. 

“Again though—“

“Loki has shown me nothing but kindness,” Sigyn said and Tony rolled his eyes and snorted. 

“He’s in love with you—“

“And yet according to every social grace he should want nothing to do with me.” Sigyn stood and sat on the rock, pushing her hair off her neck. “If you don’t trust us ask Peter. Loki has taken a liking to him and would not allow danger to come to him.” 

“Wait, you two are in love?” Harley spoke up, looking just a little too disappointed, and Tony glared at him, making Harley blush and take a step back. Sigyn chuckled, rolling her eyes as she slipped her arm through Loki’s.

“We’ve known each other since we were children,” she laughed softly. “I suppose these things happen… That’s not to say that you aren’t very sweet, Harley. But I’m afraid I’m not quite available.”

“I’m not sweet,” Harley muttered, crossing his arms. “I’m strong and rougeish.”

Sigyn laughed softly and rolled her eyes, turning to Tony as she added, “Lord Stark, Lady Pepper would be overjoyed to see you again. If you’re willing, I could give her a time and place to meet you.”

“Sounds like a trap,” Tony muttered. 

“It’s your choice,” Sigyn sighed. “But know that she never stopped loving you, and never stopped missing you.”

“I don’t like the idea of Peter going away to be your servant,” Tony muttered, narrowing his eyes as Loki. “But… But I suppose in the end it is his choice.”

“But we need to know,” Sigyn spoke up. “Why he came in the first place.”

Peter looked to Tony, swallowing hard before he murmured, “I don’t mean you any harm, never really did. But… But we needed to see how things were in the castle.”

“Why?” Sigyn repeated, crossing her arms. “Should Loki and I be concerned?”

“Peter,” Loki said and squeezed Sigyn’s arm before moving closer to him. “You only have to ask. It benefits me for my father to understand the cruelty he allows,” he said and spared a glance to Tony. 

“Killian is still at the palace. If I had my say he would be gone.” He said and stood taller and faced Tony. His eyes narrowed and Loki held his gaze. 

“Killian is the bastard who caused me to lose my wings. Said I had came onto his woman, but...I only wanted Pepper,” he swallowed. 

“Allow us to set you up a meeting with her. She misses you,” Sigyn said and tugged on her curls. 

“I can set up my own meeting,” Tony replied stiffly. “But… It’s nice to have that information. Thank you.”

Peter studied him closely, not wanting to say anything that Tony wouldn’t want revealed. Peter knew that Tony had allies in the north, he knew that Tony was able to call upon them to attack the kingdom, if he wished. Peter also knew that Tony’s allies would utterly ravage the village, but would leave dark winged individuals unscathed. Dark wings were incredibly rare in the north, and Tony said that having dark wings was considered lucky, blessed. If he called on those allies, few in the kingdom would truly be safe. And yet Tony didn’t speak on it, and so Peter kept his mouth shut as well.

“I simply wanted to know how the people were faring,” Tony said out loud. “Nothing particularly interesting. But I did want to know if I should step in at all to help. If Killian is still in the palace, then it sounds like something does need to be done. I will allow you both to go free, under the agreement that you will not tell anyone that I am alive, or that we are here. And… I might be willing to allow Peter to accompany you, if you guarantee me his safety.”

“At lease allow us to tell—“

“No. Don’t tell Pepper. For now she needs to believe I am dead,” Tony said quickly and Loki nodded looking over him. The anxieties were clear and Loki would not press if he didn’t have to. 

“Promise me you will keep Peter safe.” Tony said and Harley kicked a stone nodding. 

Loki glanced to Sigyn who nodded and squeezed his hand. He turned back to Tony and nodded. “I will do what I can. All I ask is you warn us before you are to come…my brother and his lady and my mother. They’re not bad, they’re...they’re caught in the politics of it all. But they’re good people,” he said and swallowed trailing his fingers through the ends of his hair. 

Tony looked between them and his lips pressed together. 

“It will all depend on what we discover. But...I’m sure something can be arranged.”

“Thank you,” Loki breathed and looked to Peter. “You’re more than welcome to join us back at the castle.”

Sigyn trailed a soft hand down his back, soothing the worn muscles. 

“I…” Peter gazed between his family and Loki, torn. He was tempted to say he wanted to go with Loki, but after a long moment he murmured, “I should stay, tonight at least. I want to go, but Tony and Harley are my family. It would be like you being asked to leave your mother suddenly, with no warning. I… I need one more tonight at home, at least.”

Tony looked relieved, though he stepped over to squeeze Peter’s shoulder and murmur, “I’m glad for you to make that decision, but after that… maybe it’s safer for you to stay at the palace for a while. We don’t need anyone else following you and thinking you’re a spy.”

“Really?” Peter’s eyes widened. “You’d let me stay at the palace?”

“I want you to be safe,” Tony sighed. “And if you’re determined to return to the palace anyway, I think it best you minimize your visits for a little while.”

“I… thank you for letting me choose,” Peter murmured, beaming at Tony before declaring. “I’ll be at the palace at first light. I promise, your highness.”

“So I guess that means I won’t be seeing you around much, huh?” Harley mumbled, eyes flickering to Sigyn. “You know if you ever want to see something amazing, like an under water cave, I might have just the thing… or, you know, if you want to give me lessons in how to fight off a bear, because that was unbelievable.”

Loki couldn’t help but chuckle. “Yes darling please tell me. How did you manage to fight off a bear?” He asked and Sigyn raised her chin defiantly, but there was a touch of pride in her eyes. 

“I’m just very intimidating!” She said and Loki chuckled pressing his cheek to her hair. 

“Sure you are love,” he said. 

He knew he was almost flaunting his relationship with Sigyn, but he loved her deeply. Always had and always will. This new boy had no reason to want her. 

And yet he had no reason to want Peter. His heart twisted as he acknowledged it. The surge of protectiveness when he found him with Killian, and the total enrapture with him...he was no better than Harley. 

He pressed a soft kiss to her temple. “Come on, we should head back,” he said softly. 

Sigyn nodded in agreement, eyes flickering to Harley only briefly before she nodded and slipped an arm around Loki. Peter gazed upon at them as Sigyn took off with a beat of her wings, carrying the weight of Loki and herself as his own, tired wings struggled to keep up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and supporting this story! What do you think Tony might have to say to Peter after that experience...


	7. Chapter 7

Once they were gone, Tony turned to Peter sharply, and the boy swallowed.

“I can’t believe you allowed that to happen,” Tony snapped. “I can’t believe you were so reckless as to allow yourself to be followed.”

“I… but it turned out okay?” Peter gulped. “It’s okay.”

“But what if it hadn’t been?” Tony snapped. “That would be on you. And if something happened to you and to Harley, then I think that’s on me.”

“But-“

“No, hush, you need to listen to me. You are in a very dangerous position, one that I foolishly thought you were ready for. I was wrong. If you go to the palace tomorrow, you need to… to promise me you will be more careful. Peter, I want what’s best for you, and if going there helps you then… then damn it I’ll let you go. But you need to be more careful or you could be executed, or your wings could be taken! You need to grow up. Come on, we’re going home.”

The forest was left in silence for a moment as Tony took off with a single flap of his own large and powerful wings. Harley and Peter were left there in silence and Harley sighed leaning back against the tree watching the dark dot of Sigyn and Loki disappear. 

“I think I’m in love with a princess,” he said and spread his wings out. He spared a glance to Peter. “Is she really to marry him? She’s so damn pretty.”

He almost groaned and let his head fall back as he ran his hands through his hair, pulling on the knots and tangles. 

Harley’s cheeks burned and he spread his own wings wide, stretching before pulling them in and around his shoulders. 

“I can’t believe he yelled at me like that,” Peter whispered, wrapping his arms around himself as his wings drooped behind him. Harley spared him a glance, before rolling his eyes and pushing up off the tree.

“Well look at it this way,” Harley declared, clapping a hand to his back. “If you hadn’t brought them here, then I’d never have met the beautiful princess who fights off bears.”

“She isn’t a princess,” Peter chuckled softly, grinning lightly at him.

“Ah, but she is to me,” Harley grinned. He tugged at Peter, declaring, “You know Tony is party so upset because he’s going to miss you. I will too, Pete. I don’t really want you to go…”

“I can bring money and food back sometimes, and I’ll be safer… we could meet at the shore! You’d be just an average peasant meeting with me, my brother! It’s the best for all of us,” Peter murmured. “But I’ll miss you too.”

“Just…know this,” he said and swallowed. “If it gets to dangerous, come home. You...Peter you’re way too important to me,” Harley said and rubbed the back of his neck. 

It was awkward but also incredibly heartfelt. Harley would often react with action over words, and seeing this was more than needed. 

“I just...I know it’s gonna be weird and different but we’re your family first. Before them, and we need you back.” He said and sighed. 

“You’ll always be my brother. And I will come home to you,” Peter agreed softly. He blinked away tears as he pulled Harley into a hug, holding his brother close for a moment before stepping back with a soft sniffle. He reached to squeeze Harley’s shoulder, declaring, “Come on. We need to get back to the nest or Tony will really be mad and… and I don’t want that to be our last night as a family for a while.”

The boys took off and landed lightly in their tree house, and though for a moment Tony glared at them, Peter shocked him by stepping over and hugging him.

“I’ll miss you while I’m gone,” Peter murmured. “Dad.”

Tony stood shocked for a moment before pulling Peter into a tight hug and pressing a kiss to his hair. “Oh kid,” he said with a sigh. 

“Just come back home. Visit us, you’re my boy first,” he said and squeezed tightly. 

Harley came over and burried himself under Tony’s arm and against Peter’s side. “Don’t die,” he said and pressed his head down and against Tony’s shoulder and Peter’s body. They were much closer than they would ever admit. 

“Be safe.” 

“I will, I promise,” Peter hummed. 

Tony sighed and rolled his shoulders as he pressed a button and his wings folded up and disconnected from his back. He moved to sit in their nest, gazing out the window quietly before he murmured, “Don't do anything stupid, Peter, or I will personally find you and make you sorry you did.”

“Promise I’ll be safe,” Peter chuckled, moving into the nest beside him and smiling as Harley curled up by his side, their soft wings moving to curl up around each other for warmth. It was safe, and familiar, but Peter knew it would be the last time for a while.

“Goodnight,” Peter murmured. “I… You're the best family I could ask for. Thank you for letting me go.”

Harley gripped his hand tighter and curled his wings around the two of them. He was the older one, he had to be brave, couldn’t let Peter know he was scared. 

He knew better than Peter what Tony was like after his wings were cut. He couldn’t let Peter get hurt like that. His own father had kicked him out, pushed him away from his sister, and now he had Peter. He had to keep this safe. 

***

The morning came too soon and Harley was in an awful mood, and he hated it. Even though he dreamed of that princess—she has to be a princess—he couldn’t help the ache in his chest. 

Before Peter took off, he grabbed him and pulled him into a tight hug. “Come back home,” he said softly. 

“I will, I promise,” Peter murmured. He clasped the back of Harley’s neck and pushed their foreheads together, their wing tips touching before the boys stepped away from each other, and Peter turned to Tony.

“You be careful,” Tony instructed. “And you come home at the first sign of trouble.”

“I will, I promise,” Peter murmured. “I love you both. I’ll be safe.”

Saying goodbye was always one of the hardest things for Peter to do, but as he gave a big flap and took off over the trees, he found himself compartmentalizing the new homesickness, and instead trying to be excited for what was to come. In front of him, the spires of the castle gleamed, and Peter grinned as he grew near, the wind strong beneath his wings, which carried him down to the drawbridge at the front of the great castle.

Loki had just stepped out of the front doors of the castle, his cloak pulled tight around him. He’d had to borrow some of his mother’s chalk to hide the dark circles from his late night before. He was expecting Peter to show up soon, but he also didn’t want to seem too eager. 

“Oh perk up,” Sigyn said as she slipped out with three cups of warm tea for them. 

“I am perked,” he protested and took the cup, scanning the sky for Peter’s figure. 

“You’re waiting for him,” she teased. Loki flushed and Sigyn chuckled. “You like him.”

“No I don’t! I do, but not in that manner, I mean,” he flushed and looked aside. 

“He’s coming,” she teased and motioned to the dark figure coming close to their position. 

Peter’s dark form swept up high before coming to land solidly, in a crouch, before Sigyn and Loki. He was panting softly from having to fight the breeze on his way over, but his face was lively as he stood, tucked his wings back, and ran his hands through his windswept curls.

“Good morning!” Peter beamed, trying to slow his breath as he looked about ready to pop out of his tunic. “I’m sorry it took me longer than expected. The winds are high this morning! I nearly got lost, except I spotted your tower through the clouds. Oh, for me? Thank you, m’lady!”

Peter bowed deeply before taking the steaming tea, and he hummed as he breathed it in, closing his eyes and licking his lips as he relished the sweet smell of raspberries and honey.

Loki watched him carefully before speaking softly. “You came.”

It was a statement but one that made Loki’s chest twist pleasantly. Peter came even though everything from last night said he shouldn’t. 

“I see your ankle is much better,” he said and glanced down before focusing again on his face. “I’m sorry if we caused you any problems with Stark...I haven’t been able to pass along the message to Lady Pepper yet though,” he said and curled his fingers around his cup tighter. 

“I understand, I’m not sure he even wants the message passed along, but I think you should. I’ve heard about her only a few times, but I know Tony loved her,” Peter flushed lightly, taking a sip of the tea before remarking, “Hm, this is really good! Sometime I should make you pine-nut tea. It’s delicious, and I know how to find all the ingredients in the forest!”

Sigyn chuckled softly at the way Loki swallowed, clearly not particularly pleased by the idea of eating things out of the forest, and she gently elbowed him as she declared, “Perhaps we’d best head inside. It is quite cold out here, indeed. It seems a storm may be coming. Come, boys.”

Peter nodded, falling in step with Loki and murmuring, “Thank you again for inviting me, my prince. I shall do whatever I can to… To do the right thing. I promise, I really do just want a job, and nothing more. Tony may have had intentions for me, but I can see that you have good people here, and I believe strongly in helping others only, not hurting innocents. Anyway, I’m excited to help you. I hope I have more chances to preen, it seemed like you could use the help.” Peter smirked.

Loki huffed and his cloak shook as his wings fluffed themselves. He knew Peter was correct, he never had been skilled at preening, but at the moment he was slightly offended. He was a prince, he didn’t need someone to help him preen, his wings were fine as they were. 

Yet he couldn’t forget Peter’s quick and soft fingers, combing and maneuvering the feathers into place, and the way his entire body relaxed as he touched him. He shivered, and not from the cold. 

“Come along, we have places to be,” Sigyn said and squeezed his arm. She gave Peter a small smile over her shoulder. “How is your friend? The golden red one,” she asked and cocked her head and turned, her wings curling around herself as the wind blew across the front entrance. It was chillier today than it had been in a while. 

“Who… You mean Harley?” Peter blinked, chuckling softly. “He was sad to see me go, I think, but I’m sure he’s glad it’s me and not him. He doesn’t always do well with people. Harley loves the freedom of the outdoors, the freedom to be himself, and being courageous in the forest. He’s more… The wild type, who keeps to himself and his eccentricities, except for Tony.”

Peter flushed when he noticed Loki raising his eyes at him, and Peter giggled self consciously as he added, “Sorry, I know I used silly, big words sometimes. I like to read when I can get my hands on a book. Harley sometimes makes fun of me for my big words, though I think sometimes it’s just because he wishes he knew more big words.” Peter chuckled softly. 

“You’re quite funny,” Sigyn said and Loki caught Peter’s arm as he stumbled over a crack. He didn’t let go, he didn’t want to let go, but he knew he needed to. 

“He’s intelligent,” Loki said and took a deep breath raising his cup to his lips. He let go of Peter and missed the pressure of his palm against his. “I have a meeting today with father. You’re more than welcome to join, but it may become volatile.”

“What’s your meeting about?” Peter asked, biting the inside of his cheek to push down his flush at being called intelligent. It felt nice, though it was less nice the way Loki said it to Sigyn as if somehow Peter wasn’t standing right there. Still, Peter could tell Loki had meant it as a compliment, and if anything it was a testament to the slight social awkwardness that hung around Loki, perhaps related to his years spent distant from others who judged him based solely on his wings, and that made Peter smile and feel a little better.

“I would be happy to join, if you’d like me to,” Peter added a moment later. “I don’t mind volatility.”

Loki hummed and took a moment to look to Peter. “It’s about Killian actually. And the old ways of black winged hunting. Father has indulged my wish to speak on it finally,” he said. Sigyn sighed and stopped at one of the many entryways along the outer rim of the castle. 

“Loki,” she said and looked him over. “Make sure you do what’s right.” She pressed a kiss to his cheek and then stopped at Peter and touched his cheek sweetly. 

“Stay with him. He will need a friend,” she said and squeezed his shoulder before moving to the door. 

“Make good choices Loki,” she added and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. She ducked out of sight, leaving Peter and Loki alone. Loki watched her go, cursing Sigyn for leaving him alone with Peter. She was no fool, she did this on purpose. 

“My father will probably start yelling. If he says something that seems rude it is meant that way, but do not react,” Loki said simply as he led him to a further back door, and through the kitchen doors. “Make sure to grab some food if you want.” 

“I had breakfast this morning,” Peter promised, though when Loki sneakily snatched a hot crossed bun from a tray, Peter chuckled and grabbed one too, finishing it in just three bites. He hummed, nodding as he declared, “That’s delicious! So that’s what I’ve been missing out on, having Harley and Tony cook most of the meals…”

Peter chuckled, hurrying along at Loki’s side, though he quickly straightened up as they approached the throne room. Peter stood straight and pushed his shoulders back, taking a deep breath. Before they could get any closer, Peter swallowed and suddenly caught Loki’s arm, murmuring, “I’m so sorry, your highness, I just… I’m so sorry, let me just catch my breath? It’s just that Tony has told me of your father and… Well, no offense, but he was sort of the nightmare fuel that Tony told us to inspire us not to go near your kingdom… I’m sure Tony was just exaggerating though. I’m sorry… I’m ready.”

Loki looked down to him and pulled a layer of the bread, slowly eating it. “I will not say Tony is wrong. But be aware of what my father is.” He said and looked ahead. “Do not speak unless spoken to. And do not intervene.” He said slowly. He took a deep breath and moved forward, discarding is the rest of the bun. He pushed the doors open and inside the king sat at his throne. A handful of his advisors peppered the room and Loki pressed his lips together. 

“Loki,” Odin drawled and Loki held his gaze. 

“Father.”

“You’ve come here today to discuss the old traditions and request a change.” Odin hummed. “But why in the world would we want to change would be my question.” 

“Do I really need to explain myself or shall I just show you?” Loki bit. Odin raised a brow and he dropped his cloak, wings spread wide. 

“Because that rule almost lost me a servant and I shouldn’t have to remind you what happened 12 years ago.”

Odin pressed his lips together for a moment, his expression unreadable, before he murmured, “You speak of Lord Stark, yes? He was rebellious, crude, and a traitor. Examples need to be made of such… Such individuals. I have no regrets over the action performed.”

Peter’s jaw clenched, his wings fluttering in irritation for a moment before he held them still, clenching his fists at his side. The king gave him a single look before humming, “You have brought your servant here today I see, Loki. Is there a reason he has been invited into this discussion? I have seen that he leaves his wings uncovered, and that the bad habit has begun to… affect you as well.”

“There should be no reason for me to have to cover my wings.” Loki bit back. “And in case you forget, I am your son—“

“And you forget your place!” Odin bit and stood quickly. “You’re in no position to judge my decisions.”

“I am your son! If my wings had been like mother’s or Lady Sigyn’s would there have been a problem?” He demanded. 

Odin slowly moved down the stairs and Loki positioned himself between Odin and Peter. “If Killian had come for me, would you have stopped him?”

“You are a prince, and your wings should be covered. That places you above those games. Your servant, on the other hand, will need to learn our traditions or risk being put into the games. Our traditions are clear. Cover your wings, or become a target. You wished to discuss this with me? That is my word. Learn your place, or become another foolish rabbit caught in the hunt. In the end, that decision is yours to make, not mine. I will not break traditions set in place by my own father. Heed these words, Loki. Fail to cover your wings, and I will not stop Killian, or anyone else.”

The advisors standing around the room whispered softly, their eyes traveling over Loki and Peter in a way that made Peter’s breath catch, and he swallowed hard as he took another tentative step back.

“It seems,” one advisor murmured to the king. “That these wild ideas must have come from somewhere. How odd that the prince would begin to question your laws only after taking this serving boy…”

“He was almost attacked!” Loki snapped at the advisor. “And you would all be blind if you ignored the facts. I have been targeted and you stand by because that is what you think is right. Should people turn and determine you are to be attacked you would respond aggressively.” His wings shuddered, a natural fear telling him to spread wide and high. 

“You have forgotten your place!” Odin hissed as he moved down the dias. 

“Have I! Am I not still human! Am I not still your son!” He spat. “You would listen to Thor! Shall I pull him in and have him plead my case for you!”

“Thor would not act so foolishly before the court! He would not make such a request!” Odin spat, banging his scepter on the ground hard enough to make Peter flinch, his wings twitching in nervous agitation. Odin’s eyes landed on Peter for a moment, before he looked back to Loki. In a calmer, but perhaps more dangerous voice, Odin growled, “I believed you old enough to handle some responsibility, to understand your place in this court. It seems I may have judged incorrectly. You are not ready, yet, for that level of responsibility or autonomy, Loki. In fact, I am not sure you are yet befitting of the honor of a personal servant.”

Peter took a frightened little step back, his breath catching in his throat, though in that same inky voice Odin continued, “So unless you remember your place, and learn to respect this kingdom’s ways, you will find yourself confined until your lessons have been learned. Am I understood?”

“You can not deny me when I pay him from my coffers!” Loki hissed. Odin’s hand came down across Loki’s cheek and the court went silent. 

“Begone from my presence. And take your cursed servant with you too,” he hissed. “We will discuss your behavior later. Go.”

Loki held his father’s gaze, cheeks red and eyes stinging. After a moment he turned and barely motioned for Peter to follow before he ducked into the hall. 

Peter swallowed hard, giving a quick and messy bow before he scampered after Loki, trembling slightly as he hurried to come alongside him. For a moment, Peter was silent. He opened and closed his mouth, trying to think of something to say, though his mind had seemingly gone blank. Finally, quietly, Peter whispered, “I… My prince, I’m so sorry. Can I… May I get something for you? I can fetch cool water for your cheek, or… I’m sorry, m’lord…”

Peter swallowed hard again, flinching when he heard loud laughing from somewhere, and the boy stepped forward, eyeing Loki carefully as he murmured, “Loki? Are you okay?”

“Don’t touch me,” he said evenly but his eyes stung and he rubbed at his face. His face was hot and he looked straight ahead. He could hear Peter anxiously inching closer and wanting to do something. 

“Do not worry. I am fine,” he said and moved past. His wings were spread wide and they trembled before curling around him. He was furious and even more so embarrassed. 

He turned down a different hall and started toward the stairs. He could feel Peter behind him and he didn’t stop him. 

He climbed the stairs to his room, running his hand through his hair and pulled at the clasp at the back of his head, freeing his curls. He probably looked downright mad but he didn’t stop. He wanted away from people. 

Peter’s steps were soft and uneasy as he scampered after the prince, his wings curling up tightly as they ascended the winding staircase. Peter felt mildly ill, like he was invading Loki’s privacy, but he knew no where else to go, and didn’t want to leave the prince alone. And so, as they came to Loki’s bedroom door, Peter hurried to open it for him and stood aside for Loki to storm in. Peter hesitated there in the doorway for a moment, before he followed, shaking himself off and scampering to Loki’s side.

The prince was quiet, but he felt dangerous in his anger, and Peter felt unsure of what to say or do. As Loki threw open some drapes, though, to the stone window which opened to the ground, Peter cleared his throat and murmured, “Perhaps you… Perhaps we should go for a fly, or a… a swim. Perhaps we should go away from the palace for a little while. Or perhaps you wish to stay here, but then would you like to… To sit together, maybe? If it were me, I don’t think I’d want to be alone right now. I think I might want someone to just be there, to not be alone.”

Loki laughed hard and pushed his hair from his face. “You think that’s the answer. A fly will fix everything right? Didn’t you hear what he said?” he snapped and threw his cloak to the floor storming over it. “Even if I was the one attacked it would have been my fault. He doesn’t care about me simply for the color of my wings, and yet, yet Thor! He’s a fucking golden child!”

His hands itched for something to break and throw. He clenched his fists tightly and stalked about the room, finding a book and grabbing it. He wanted to throw it to the floor, tear the pages, make a fuss. He couldn’t, he couldn't bear to break a book as childish as it seemed. He tossed it to the bed with angry hands, and groaned loudly before turning and hitting the wall hard. 

“It’s bullshit!” he snapped loudly and hit the wall again wincing when he broke skin. He pressed his hand to his trousers and glared at the wall stubbornly. His expression softened after a moment and he spoke softly. 

“Am I a bad son?”

Peter flinched, watching Loki carefully, however after a moment Peter slipped forward, moving to rest a hand on Loki’s shoulder. Peter had seen Tony go into rages before, and this wasn’t so very different, so Peter gently steered Loki towards a soft bench at the end of the bed and pulled him to sit, murmuring, “You seem a very good prince, cunning and kind with all the passion to do the right thing in the end that a parent could ask for. You’re a very good prince, and that makes you a good son to a king or queen, even if your father seems to not see it now.”

Peter squeezed Loki’s shoulder, hard, a grounding presence, and when he looked he saw frightened, angry specks of green in Loki’s eyes. There was fear there, and confusion, and it made Peter’s heart ache. The boy was unfamiliar with being a servant, or even interacting with loyalty, so perhaps that was why he pulled Loki into a hug; or perhaps it was simply because he believed Loki needed one.

“There may be no answer right now,” Peter murmured, pulling back a moment later and wiping the scant blood on Loki’s knuckles with his own shift sleeve. “But you’re cunning, and resourceful, and so I know you’ll see what’s right, soon. All I can do is… is try to help best I can, right?”

Loki leaned into Peter’s touch, and as he rubbed the blood from his palm, he pressed his brow to his shoulder. 

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled. The fight drained out of him and he took a deep breath. 

“Something has to be wrong with me because if not then father would treat me the same as he does Thor.” He rambled to himself. He didn’t intend for Peter to hear or take him seriously. 

Yet Peter was soft and sweet and he smelled like the forest in the best way, and god above he wanted to kiss him. He bit his cheek and turned his head away from his throat in an attempt to curb his interest. 

“There is nothing wrong with you,” Peter insisted, curling his fingers gently around Loki’s to squeeze his hand. “It isn’t fair how your father treats you, and I’m sorry. I think your wings are beautiful, like the sea or like sparkling emeralds in a treasure chest. I think they’re to be proud of.”

Peter moved to stroke down Loki’s soft wings, gently putting them in order as he stroked his fingers against them. He could feel how delicate they were, the bones small and breakable, the muscles nearly trembling under the weight of them.

“You’re a prince,” Peter murmured a moment later. “And yet… Are you not fed well? I grew up eating a peasant’s diet, and then scavenging for food, and yet my wings are not delicate like yours. I saw the food at the feast the other day. You have meats and cheese and, and all manner of things I don’t even know the name for! Shouldn’t those help make your wings strong? Your wings are so pretty, but I fear that they’d struggle to support you… I’m sorry, has anyone else ever said that?”

Loki shook his head and took a deep breath. “Not many have seen my wings. And not this close.” He relaxed into Peter’s touch, his wings slowly spreading out but trembling for a moment. 

He had beautiful wings as a child. He was stronger than Thor sometimes and his parents were incredibly proud of him, doting over him as much as they did Thor. 

And then he molted and his colors came darker and darker until they were almost black. He’d been 10.

When Killian had come after him saying he needed him for a ceremony, Loki hadn’t hesitated, and Thor saved his life. He’d hidden his wings from that day forward and all glances had been far and few between. He missed the simplicity of childhood and he wanted life to be simple again. 

“It’s a shame,” Peter murmured, smoothing the ruffled feathers with gentle strokes. “You deserve to be seen. I don’t know what Tony’s wings looked like, but he says they were red in bright sunlight. I wish I could have seen them… He told me about your kingdom, but when I met so many nice people I didn’t want to believe everything. I mean I know how I was treated as a child on the farm, but… Well I almost thought things had changed, or something. Still, I… I hope we can work together nicely to… To try and fix things? Tony once had an idea that I didn’t like, really, to change things here. I wish you were safe, but his original idea was too much…”

Peter sighed softly, offering a weak smile before hs questioned, “What’s the village like here? Tony said there was a tavern he used to go to where no one questioned his wings. He talks about it like it’s a magical place, though he told me not to go there on account of it being too rough… I think perhaps this evening we could handle something rough, though, to get your mind off things. What do you say? Do you want to risk it with me? It’s called the Midnight Raven. Do you know of it? Do you… Do you want to try going, together?”

Loki pressed his lips together tightly. He’d heard of the tavern and he knew it was frequented by shadier folks...but it also was friendly to dark wings. He needed something to do with his time or he would truly go insane. 

“Yes, we can go,” He said and took a deep breath. “Perhaps...earlier than later. Not right now, but,” he was relaxing under Peter’s touch and it was so odd to him. He didn’t relax, he didn’t submit to others even in such a simple sense. He was a Prince and Peter, some forest boy, was making him soft. 

“This afternoon,” Peter nodded. “Perhaps for a midafternoon snack? In the meantime, I’m sure there are some princely duties I should help you with? How can I be of assistance to you? Is there a task you need to do?” 

Peter’s eyes were bright, and he was eager to help. He no longer had the purpose of spying on the kingdom, of feeding information back to Tony that could help with the kingdom’s undoing, but he was still curious just for himself. Castle life was new, and Peter wanted to know more.

Although, as it seemed, the younger brother had few less tasks laiden upon his shoulders compared to Thor. In fact, it seemed Loki had no chores and so he made his way out towards the courtyard to see what his older brother was doing. The elder prince, Peter frowned as he and Loki made their way downstairs, was training in air combat. His blade swished mightily against another soldier’s, and Peter hummed, “Do you never train for combat? Why? If you’re a prince, shouldn’t you also be training to be a knight?”

Loki huffed. “Please. I picked up a sword once and was shunned from the training grounds. They didn’t want a devils child in the mix,” he said and watched his brother slash up and across the other soldier. Their practice blades were dull, but with enough force could sprain and cause damage. 

His eyes wandered to the archers sets. He was much more skilled with bows and arrows than he was with a sword. 

He had a bow, it was unused though. It was tradition for the princes to receive their skilled weapon on their 16th birthday. His had remained stuffed behind an armour. 

Loki’s attention was brought back to his brother when he heard his shout. Thor laughed when he knocked the blade from his comrades hand. It was purely fun and the two clapped a each other on the back with a grin and promise of drinks. 

Loki pressed his lips together and looked away. Thor had it all. He was jealous. He could admit it. 

“Ah, brother!” Thor’s voice boomed across the training field, and he came to land beside Loki with a beaming grin. He tossed his sword aside easily, not seeming to notice the way a servant had to leap out of it’s path. Thor grinned, clasping Loki’s shoulder as he declared, “Did you see that fight? Marvelous, yes? Servant, some water if you please? Now then, what brings you out here?”

Peter swallowed when Thor gestured to him vaguely, and he shifted as he looked around to try and figure out where water would come from. He spotted a well over in the corner of the courtyard, so he scampered over and drew up the water, searching for a pitchers or way to deliver it to the prince. Meanwhile, several other knights had landed around Thor and his brother, grins on their faces.

“So, Loki,” one blonde knight hummed, throwing an arm around the younger prince. “I see you have no cloak on today! Trying to impress someone, perhaps Lady Sigyn? She may be a sparrow, but she certainly is good enough for you.”

The knights laughed, though the single female knight among them seemed to find this much less amusing, and her eyes glinted as she declared, “I’m surprised you’re out here, Loki. I had heard you got in a fight with your father this morning. Are you not confined to your chambers?”

“A fight with father?” Thor rolled his eyes, sighing. “Loki, brother, can you never stay in father’s good graces? You’re always picking fights with him over nothing! It’s no wonder he was in a bad mood when I asked him to come watch us train, if you were bothering him again! Come on brother, enjoy this good day! Let it lift your spirits!”

“Even a wind strong as this isn’t enough to lift his spirits,” one knight hummed, and several burst into laughter as Peter gave up looking for a pitcher and figured they must not use one, so he disconnected the bucket and hurried to bring it over.

Loki’s face remained neutral. “I don’t think you quite understand why I had to argue with father,” he said. He shifted from under Thor’s touch and spoke softer. “Killian tried to attack my servant at the ball last night. Is it so wrong I demanded we put an end to the abuse of dark wings?” he asked. He could see Thor’s cheeks slowly burn and his eyes dart to his dark wings. 

“I, well I simply--”

“Simply what? Think I am a fool for asking that it be stopped?” He asked solemnly. He thanked Peter softly when he handed the bucket to Thor. 

Thor looked away from Loki and the other knights were awkward as they pointedly ignored the tension growing between the two brothers. 

“I think we need to honor the traditions--”

“And allow myself and my servant to be in danger?” Loki asked and his wings shook behind him. “Thor you know what the dark winged people suffer. I have told you, and if you side with father you are just as much of a fool as he is.” 

“I am no fool for honoring what our father and his father believed,” Thor frowned, tightening his hand. “Perhaps I do not agree with them, or this tradition, but I will not fight with father over it. You know full well I do not partake in the traditions, but as a king and prince you have to make exceptions and rule as… as your people want you to!”

The knights swallowed, eyeing each other. Peter held the bucket out awkwardly, and after a moment he heard one of the knights mutter, “This is why we have the traditions. This idiotic servant brought us a bucket instead of glasses, does he think we are horses?”

Peter flushed, looking away and clenching his jaw, his wings tightening behind him.

“Brother,” Thor sighed. “You are right, I… I do not agree with the traditions, but we must respect father’s rule. And we do not partake in those traditions here… I, we can not control what the lords from outer villages desire…”

Loki frowned. “If it was a crime against light wings, a tradition, would you not act? Do you not see the hypocrisy?” He demanded a voice growing louder. The others in the courtyard stared at them, and Loki pitched his voice lower. 

“You have no care that I am your brother and this puts me at risk, or my servants.” He pitched his voice even lower. “Would you really hurt Sigyn like that?” 

Thor sighed and stepped away a mere fraction. “You cannot play that hand with me. It is unfair you know I care for Lady Sigyn.”

“Then consider how she will be devastated when you stood back and allowed for her betrodes servant to be injured.”

Thor’s eyes widened. “You’re...why didn’t you say anything.”

“I didn’t think you would care,” Loki said and moved back. “I’m leaving. If you change your mind, please, don’t wait for me,” he said. 

“Brother-“ Thor sighed, reaching out for Loki, but the younger prince took off with an indignant flap of his wings, and Peter bit his lip, gave a nervous little bow, and then took off after him, following him over the palace wall as the knights began to whisper.


	8. Chapter 8

“My prince!” Peter called softly, easily catching up with the prince. “Loki, wait, please don’t fly like that, you’ll hurt yourself. Slow and steady like me… Come on, it’s too windy to be flying now, for you. Come, sit with me?”

Peter gently pulled Loki towards a spire in the castle, hidden behind another rooftop. The wind blew at their hair and feathers, and Peter was shivering softly. He studied Loki carefully, murmuring, “Are you okay? I mean… You’re probably not okay. What can I do? Please, just tell me what you need, anything.”

Loki landed hard and started pacing immediately. “There’s...there’s so much that no one understands! This isn’t just about you, or them! It’s a cruel tradition and, and black wings possibly run in families, but no one knows! I can’t, I want things to be right for,” he swallowed and his wings trembled. He was overwhelmed with the lack of help he was getting. 

He was no better than a slave, and it hit him hard. His eyes burned again and his cheek burned hotter where he was smacked. 

“I want  _ something _ to work,” he said desperately and turned, looking at Peter. “I need things to be better,” he said softly. 

“I… I want things to be better too,” Peter murmured, moving to take Loki’s arm and gently guide him to sit on the rooftop. Peter held his arm, stroking it gently in the way he vaguely remembered his aunt used to to comfort him when he was in a state. “I think there’s only so much we can do but… Well, I mean look at Tony. He fought and they took his wings from him. Killian did that to him. What if… If you tried something they could hurt you, too. I know you’re the prince, but Tony was a lord. He was royalty, equal to Killian if not higher in the ranks. Tony has endless plans and ideas, but he wouldn’t really do them, and I don’t think you’d really like them, so…”

Peter sighed as he trailed off, meeting Loki’s eyes. He offered a small, sad smile, murmuring, “Maybe things will change, one day, but until then I’ll support you, okay? You’re not alone, not anymore. Your wings are beautiful, and you should be proud of them. They are the wings of royalty, and if I was to choose a prince, I… I would choose you a thousand times over your brother. I’m not saying that to flatter you. I wouldn’t say that if it wasn’t the truth, because I know the kind of danger I could be in saying something like that, but it is the truth. And… And I don’t believe in lying, I really don’t.”

Loki stared across the roof, the sun shining off the panels. He squinted and took a breath, feeling the air fill his lungs. He didn’t want to create a riff in their family, but he can’t stand the fact these things were still happening. He was almost certain father had disbanded them after he was attacked for the same reasons. The fact he had been lied to or intentionally kept in the dark, it made his skin itch. 

Stark had plans. Stark would be able to organize something to make it better, or at least force Odin to listen to him. 

“What is Stark’s plan?” he asked. “You said he had plans. What are his plans, and would I be able to keep those that I care about from it? Mother and Sigyn don’t deserve it...and despite Thor being an idiot and clouded by his position, he doesn’t deserve to suffer.”

“Loki,” Peter sighed softly, looking up to meet the prince’s eyes. He bit his lip, hesitating, before he murmured, “I don’t know if those plans really are such a good idea, really. His plans could hurt the kingdom, and though I’m sure there’d be ways to keep some people safe, I… I thought for a while that maybe they were good ideas, but now I’m not so sure.”

Peter sighed, wringing his hands before he softly added, “And anyway, I think we’ve given up those plans. I’m just working for you now, as a servant. I swear to you, I’m not a spy now, but at first… Tony sent me to get intel on the kingdom, to find the weaknesses, to… To find out the best time, and way, to possibly overthrow this kingdom’s rule, but I don’t want to do that, not now. I’m a part of the castle staff now, even if it hasn’t been for long, and I’ve found you to be kind and Sigyn to be good, and however your father may be, it would be wrong to… To truly change things so drastically. Tony was angry, he still is, but he won’t call on his contacts of the north if I ask him not to.”

“And if I ask him to?” Loki asked softly. He didn’t want to go around Peter, but he itches to do something. He had been disciplined before the court, small admonishments but never had Odin laid his hands on him in front of the advisors. His cheeks burned at the memory. 

“There needs to be change. He will not approve my motion and Thor, he’s daft. Mother holds power over him only slightly.” He rubbed his cheek feeling a scratch across the skin. It wasn’t deep but it would probably scar. 

Damn his father and his need to show off with his multitude of rings. Most were unnecessary but even Loki wore the family crest ring. It was just what happened. 

“Who are these contacts. Would they be able to sympathize with my cause or are they simply loyal to Stark?”

“I… I think for the most part they’re loyal to themselves,” Peter admitted softly. “But they treat all wings equally, although Tony claims that actually black wings are considered rare and beautiful as most of them have the white wings of the north. Tony says that all are equal there, and that he visited once long ago. He says that if they came, they would change things here, make us equals, but… but they are loyal to themselves. They care for money, and valuables. They might loot the kingdom, take from those in power. Tony wanted that, once, for he was angry at the Lords who had hurt him and mocked him. I… They might take from your palace, and I don’t want that for you. I live here, and I don’t wish to harm the kingdom. That’s why I agreed to be a servant and not a spy, because I wish to be a loyal subject, even if… Even if I’m not thought of as equal here. There’s good people here, you know? I don’t want to hurt anyone.”

Peter sighed, looking off at the ocean and admiring the great sea before softly adding, “It’s hard. I’m used to being myself, being free, and I do wish for it to be like that here, but… But I don’t think freedom is achieved through something like this… right? I… I don’t know, Harley used to call me naive, foolish, because I’ve always hated taking the hard steps. Even hunting to put food on our table is hard for me. Loki, are you okay? You got a scratch… Here.”

Peter pulled a soft cloth from his pocket, dabbing at the small droplets of blood.

He winced but pressed into Peter’s touch. “It’s fine,” he mumbled in lieu of thanks. 

He thought for a moment. “I...it’s not the people. It’s the aristocrats, or so I believe. They’re the problem,” he said softly and ran his hand up to cup Peter’s wrist. 

“The people take their cues from us. I hide my wings, show they’re something bad, which frankly,” he snorted and closed his eyes. “They’re not wrong. I’m wrong,” he said with a sigh. 

“They see that, and they learn. So maybe I’m the problem too. Maybe I’m not. I take my cues from father and the other advisors. I’m just as guilty,” he mumbled. He was rambling to himself and he sighed before shifting and stretching his legs out. 

“There has to be an answer without so much...destruction. Even though burning down and starting from the beginning would be optimal,” he mumbled. 

“I agree, I think it’s not an option,” Peter nodded quickly, dabbing the last of the blood away before tucking the small cloth into his pocket. He smoothed his thumb over the injury, humming a soft tune, and then to Loki’s shock there was a soft tingle on his cheek and the skin knitted back together.

“There,” Peter smiled. “All better… What? Why are you looking at me like that? Loki?”

Peter gave a soft, nervous chuckle and again asked, “Loki, are you okay? I fixed it! Don’t you… I learned a little healing over the years from reading whatever old healing books I could get my hands on… I know I might be from the forest, but I still know things! You don’t need to look so surprised.”

“You know magic. The same kind my mother does,” he said softly and captured Peter’s hand running his fingers over his palm. “How… where did you learn this?” he asked fiercely and tightened his grip on Peter’s arm. 

Mother had never taught him, his wings making him an outcast in their own right. There was no need to add to the differences by allowing him to learn magic. Thor never wanted to learn, he didn’t need to. He was a white wing, he was already everything the people wanted. 

“Can….You teach me?” he asked softly. 

“Well, of course, I’m surprised you don’t know it already. Tony told me that he knew your mother growing up, and that she had some of the most powerful magic he’d ever seen. I thought you must have it too,” Peter murmured, his eyes tracing over Loki’s firm touch and then trailing up to his face. Nodding, Peter took Loki’s hand in his own, his fingers tracing over Loki’s palm. A light sparkling gold appeared in Loki’s veins, just under the brush of Peter’s touch, and the boy murmured, “You have the ability, certainly. I thought you did when I met you, and I was right. I’m shocked you never tried. I’ll bet you could do plenty on your own, without me teaching you, but let me help. Come with me, let’s try something, the first thing I remember doing as a child.”

Peter tugged gently on Loki’s arm, pulling him off the roof with a soft laugh and swooping down, over the castle, landing in some grass near the field where the forest connected to the village. He grinned when Loki landed behind him, panting softly, and Peter declared, “I told you the wind was strong. Here, kneel beside me. Now, press your palm to the ground.”

Peter placed his palm on top of Loki’s hand, his thumb lightly tracing over Loki’s blue veins, before he softly added, “Close your eyes, and hold your other hand out, palm towards the sun. Do you feel that? The earth under your hand, the soft thrumbing of life, of so many years all packed into this ground. Feel the softness of the grass, and little pebbles underneath. The warmth on your hand, the breeze, the dense minty forest, and the salty fresh sea beyond that? Think of all of that life, of the grandness of the world, of everything there is to explore, and let that fill you! But then, now, think of something small, important, and beautiful. Think of… Think of a flower, in your mother’s garden. Imagine it, the color, the smell, the softness of the petals. Imagine you’re holding it in your hand, right now, and imagine that warm sun on your hand is giving it life, making it bloom, making it so beautiful… Now, open your eyes.”

Loki followed all the instructions, his body knowing the taste, smell, taste, feel and appearance of all the things. He imagined one of the small moonlilles in his mother's garden. The dark purple of the petals spread wide with the dabbled center and rich color. He could feel the stem, firm and unyielding under his fingers and the tightness of the leaves. The smell of the garden, the richness of the soil and the way it always smelled after a rain, like he could taste the Earth under his feet. He shivered for a moment before he opened his eyes as Peter instructed. 

Grown between his fingers was a moonlily, rich and alive and bloomed. He stared at it, running his fingers over the delicate petals. 

“I...I did this,” he murmured and ran his thumb and forefinger over the petal. “I did this...dear god above,” he murmured and swallowed. “Teach me.” He demanded and looked to Peter suddenly. He felt like a live wire, like all of his body was humming. He wanted to capture this feeling and do something with it. 

“I just did,” Peter chuckled softly, his eyes dancing playfully as he leaned over to smell the flower, humming and nodding. “It’s beautiful, and you did that all on your own, really. I just provided you some encouragement. See, magic can’t exactly be taught, it’s inside of you and you’re the one who simply needs to let it flow free.”

Peter reached over, taking Loki’s other palm and turning it towards the sky so he could trace the lines on his palm with a finger. It tickled, but Peter smirked when Loki chuckled and held his hand more firmly, murmuring, “See, the magic is already in you. See how these lines sparkle just a little when you’re in the sun? That’s your magic, and it wants to do something. Magic is in tune with the Earth, with nature, and that’s why I had you touch the ground with your other hand. When you use it, you must think hard on what it is you wish to do, and why that’s so important. And then, when you imagine that it’s already been done, your magic will do it for you.”

Peter released Loki’s hand, meeting his sparkling eyes with his own playful ones as he asked, “What do you wish to do? Grow more flowers, or perhaps fix a broken branch? Whatever you desire, that’s what your magic is for. You just have to feel it, inside.” Peter gently touched one finger to Loki’s chest, tapping above his heart.

Loki caught Peter’s hand against his chest and swallowed. He was so kind to him, he couldn’t be blamed for developing feelings for him, could he? He caught Peter’s eyes but he released his grip on him quickly. 

“We are of nature. You could heal my scratch, so…” his wings fluttered for a moment and it was on his tongue. Can it change wing color? He could be a late bloomer he could use any excuse but just for a day…

The thought died as soon as it was created and he leaned back. “Never mind,” he mumbled and rubbed his fingers together. It was as if a barrier had been broken and he could finally feel the world around him. 

“Loki,” Peter murmured, his face falling sadly as he reached over to touch a few of his slick, black feathers touching the ground. “Your wings are not an injury to be healed; they’re not a curse. They are part of you, part of what makes you beautiful and unique. I know that’s what you were thinking, and I’m not sorry to say that no, magic cannot change something like that. That’s who you are, and I wish I could show you how that makes you wonderful, and special. Loki, you’re the prince and you have wings like mine, like so many others who have so little! Can you imagine how that could work to inspire a child who’s never seen someone like themselves anywhere besides under someone’s boot?”

Peter moved to squeeze Loki’s hand, softly adding, “You're wonderful, and I wish you could see that the way I do.”

Loki huffed and let Peter squeeze his hand tightly. 

“I wish it was that simple,” he mumbled and leaned back. It would never be that simple for Loki, he was struggling with his own worth, how could he possibly show others they weren’t wrong when he believed he was. 

He bit his cheek and then spoke softly. “The beach. I want to go to the beach. Please.” He looked to Peter and there was a desperation in his tone. “Please,” he asked again. 

Peter chuckled sadly, nodding. He realized suddenly that he was very close to Loki, close enough to kiss his cheek, and for a strange moment Peter almost wanted to before he caught himself. The urge sent a shiver down his spine, both because it was appealing and because he realized immediately how wrong that was. Loki was a prince, betrothed to a woman of the palace. Kissing him would destroy so many things for both of them. And so, Peter pulled quickly away, nodding again.

“Of course, my prince,” Peter murmured, looping an arm around Loki’s shoulders and beating his wings hard enough to lift them both up. “You don’t need to say please. You do know you make the rules, right? Even if I could break them occasionally.”

Peter smiled, chuckling softly again as he flew them towards the ocean, helping Loki through the wind, and letting out a whoop as they swooped high over the cliffs, the wind carrying them up before Peter closed his wings and sent them tumbling down towards the beach, pulling up at the last moment.

Loki shouted and stumbled for a moment when their feet hit the sand and he groaned. Rolling to his back he laid there for a moment before he wriggled his fingers and moved to kneel. 

“Do you…” he pressed his brows together and dug his fingers into the sand. He could feel the energy in the earth and he could feel it even more so in the ocean. Had he never noticed this before, the raw power available to him, and that he could no doubt find a more suitable output for than rage. 

He reached forward feeling the damp sand and the water in it. He curled his fingers and took a deep breath. He wanted all of this. 

“Do I what?” Peter hummed, rolling over to poke at Loki’s side. He gathered some wet sand in his hand, and in a moment of playfulness, he tossed the wet sand at Loki in a clump. It was a game that he and Harley used to play when they were younger, and he grinned teasingly when it hit Loki’s cheek. For a moment, Loki didn’t react, and Peter feared that he’d made a mistake being so forward with the prince, but then Loki gathered up a hand of sand of his own, squishing it into Peter’s hair, and the boy cried out with a laugh. He leapt at Loki wrestling with him playfully as they gathered wet sand, tossing it at each other and smushing it into each other’s wings and hair.

They were a mess, and Peter was having the time of his life wresting with Loki there on the beach.

They played, acting like children, and even though Loki knew he would have to wash before returning to the castle he didn’t care. He grabbed Peter’s wrists and pinned him to the sand, breathing hard. 

They were mere millimeters apart, and Loki could feel Peter’s breath fan across his face. His cheeks were ruddy and his eyes were beautiful. Loki had to bite his own lip to avoid pulling him into a kiss but his touch turned sweeter. He couldn’t help that. 

“Peter,” he said and leaned closer, breathing harder than he would ever like to admit. He swallowed and his tongue darted out to wet his lips. He closed his eyes and held his position. If Peter wanted to kiss him, he would. If not… he would know. 

Peter gazed up at him, his eyes fluttering over Loki’s face cautiously. They were so close, close enough that Peter felt the warmth of Loki’s breath against his own lips, a stark contrast to the cool ocean breeze blowing around them. His grip on his wrists wasn’t tight, and Loki’s thumb brushed gently over his pulse point. It made Peter’s breath catch in his throat, his heart fluttering for a moment before it remembered how to beat right again. He could feel, as well as see, the prince moved just a bit closer, and Peter swallowed hard, biting his own bottom lip.

“Loki,” Peter whispered, Loki’s soft lips nearly brushing Peter’s. “What about Sigyn?”

Loki jerked back, Sigyn’s name reminding him. His stomach dropped and he released Peter instantly. 

“I...yes. My apologies.” He cleared his throat and shifted even further away from him. 

He dragged his hands over the sand and stood, shedding his shirt. “I’m going for a swim.”

He doesn’t invite him, just goes and lets the water cover his shins and thighs before diving under the water. He swims and comes up, a good 20 yards from shore. He was a fool. How could he have even considered putting Peter in that position, and Sigyn, oh god above his beautiful girl. How could he have considered that? She deserved better than this. 

Peter felt numb as Loki dashed away from him, diving into the water. The waves were chopping, and normally Peter would be worried for the prince, but in this moment all he felt was numb. He suddenly regretted bringing up Sigyn and scaring Loki away, even though he knew it was the right thing to do. He felt much colder now, without Loki’s warm weight over him, and suddenly he was hit with a wall of loneliness. An ache inside himself told him to beg Loki to forget he’d said anything, to come kiss him after all, but then he pinched himself and reminded himself that such a feeling was wrong.

Sigyn was good, and kind, and Peter should never steal Loki from her like that. He was a prince, and Peter just a new dark winged servant. Peter knew that what he was feeling wasn’t right, but he couldn’t help feeling it. Sighing, Peter turned his gaze back out to the sea, and the waves that smashed against the shore. Sighing, Peter scanned the waves for the prince, and then he scanned the waves again, and then he paled.

“Loki?” he called, standing up. “Loki, where’d you go? Come back near shore, where I can see you. The waves are too big today. Loki?”

Loki’s head bobbed above the waves and he saw Peter waving and calling to him. He hesitated, guilt still gnawing at his gut and telling him he had done something wrong. He fumbled with his balance before beating his wings hard and rising from the water. He flew high and landed on the beach, a good distance from Peter. He didn’t trust his body. 

“The water is warmer….would you join me,” he asked softly and ran his hand through his soaked hair. His trousers stuck to his legs and he fumbled with the laces, pulling them loose and shifting them down his hips. 

He bit at his cheek, he didn’t know what to say. He couldn’t fix what had almost happened, but he didn’t want to. He tightened his laces and looked to the water. Something felt right in that moment, when he was in the water something was right. 

“The waves are big… Is it safe?” Peter murmured, looking between Loki and the ocean. For a moment, that almost felt as if it mattered, and then Peter felt a surge of bravery and suddenly he felt as if he didn’t care. Sighing, pushing away his care, Peter pulled at the ties of his shirt and trousers and he tossed them aside, declaring, “Never mind, I’m sure it’s fine. Lead the way. I would like to join you.”

Moving to Loki’s side, he studied his expression, and then he held an arm out, adding, “We stick together though, for safety, alright? These waves can be dangerous in weather like this, and… You call this warm?”

Peter shivered violently as they stepped into the waves, though he supposed perhaps it was warmer under the water than in the biting wind, and he pulled Loki towards an outcropping which was more protected from the current, laughing when a smaller wave hit Loki in the face.

“You know,” Pater admitted, beating his legs in the water. “If you weren’t to marry Sigyn, I… I would’ve kissed you.”

Loki’s cheeks heated again, and he looked away. “I’m...I’m going to have to tell her. I can’t not,” he said and looked away. He was warm and he knew he had caused too many problems with this entire ordeal. 

He pressed his palms to the water, feeling it run over his fingers and across his skin. It was calming and he could feel the energy flowing across him, and he focused on it. He didn’t know if he could do anything, but he needed to not focus on the way his gut twisted at the thought of letting down Sigyn, and again at the idea that he couldn’t be with Peter. 

Everything was wrong, and he had caused it so he couldn’t blame anyone but himself. 

“I’m sorry,” Peter murmured honestly, sighing as he looked up at Loki. “She’s wonderful, truly, and I don’t mean to be in the way. I won’t be, I promise, if you want to forget this ever happened. I… I’m here to help you, and I’m worried that I’m just making everything more complicated, and I’m sorry, and… Loki, are we floating?”

Peter slowed his legs, prepared to sink into the water, but instead he continued to bob there at the surface as if sitting on a rock, the water not quite cold around them. In fact, even the waves had stopped beating in their little cove, and Peter stared at Loki in shock, murmuring, “Are you doing this? The ocean, it’s… right here, it’s listening to you. Loki, you’re doing this!”

“I…” he took a deep breath and looked about the cove. It was calm now, even though his emotions were high. He twisted his hand through the water and the water continued to support them, pushing them both up higher so they were floating at just under the ribs. It was very odd and he liked it a lot. 

“I didn’t realize I could do this,” he mumbled and couldn’t hide his small smile. He was doing this, he had power like this and he was capable to do this even though he had no power of these abilities a day ago. 

His wings beat softly and the water sprayed around them, but Loki was more interested in what he could do with the magic that burned in his veins. He clenched his hand into a fist and the water around them turned cold and started to crack. He grinned and released the fist, the water heating up tremendously. 

“Hey, hey, okay I get it!” Peter laughed, gently shoving at Loki. “So you’re good with water magic, doesn’t mean you have to boil us alive.”

Peter’s eyes caught Loki’s, accidentally, and for a moment they were caught gazing at each other before Peter forced himself to laugh and look away again, splashing at the water. It returned to a comfortable warmth, like no ocean water Peter had ever experienced, and the boy hummed in contentment as he let it wash over him.

“I’m good with the earth,” Peter spoke up as Loki swirled his fingers and the sea foam bubbled around his arm before swirling into intricate patterns around them. “I can grow plants and bring flowers back to life… I guess I never tried water magic but somehow I feel like it isn’t my thing anyway… You really never did magic before today? Not ever?”

He shrugged. “Maybe unintentionally…” he drug his fingers through the foam. “The bath water always is warm when I step in even if it’s been a few hours.” he shrugged. He didn’t know. “Mother never mentioned it being a skill of mine, but she’s particular to fire.”

Loki sighed and let his wings spread behind him, leaning back to float in the water. It was right. It felt right being here and in this place. “Does Harley know magic?” He asked, fingers carding through the water and over his feathers. 

“Not really,” Peter admitted, watching the gentle patterns in the water before moving to float at Loki’s side. “He doesn’t have the temperment for it. He gets too easily frustrated with it, and it doesn’t make sense to him. I think maybe he could have some sort of powers if he tried, but he doesn’t really. He’s amazing with machines though, just like Tony. They both can build the most spectacular inventions you’ve ever seen! Like Tony’s wings. He doesn’t have any magic at all, but by using metal he found in some old mines and melting them together and making all these pulls and things, he turned them into wings that he can actually use to fly. He said that the people up north have more magic or something, and they helped him actually make the wings connect with him. There’s this metal invention that they helped put in his back that connects the wings. Somehow it attracts the wings so they stick to him, and then with his back and shoulder muscles he makes them work.”

Peter chuckled softly as Loki raised a hand and a few splashes of water flew at Peter. He giggled and glared, splashing Loki’s and then propping his head up.

“Does Sigyn have magic?” Peter asked. “I heard it’s rare for people with her type of wings, but you said your mother has magic, and I saw her wings aren’t so different from Sigyn’s…”

Loki’s eyes closed and he took a deep breath. Sigyn, dear Sigyn. It made his heart hurt, but he blocked it. He would deal with Sigyn later. “As far as I know, no. She has never shown she knows,” he said and raised his hand watching as the water bubbled on the surface, pulling at the tension as if it wanted to break free. 

“Mother...her people are further north. Not off the continent, but further up.” He dropped his hand back into the water and lifted it again distracted by the new power. 

“These northmen. Are they from the continent?” He asked and looked to Peter. He was asking all these questions and there was something in his gut that said he shouldn’t do it. He wanted to know though, and he wanted to know all he could. 

“I don’t know. Tony says they’re across a sea and that he met them when they came on boats. They were here when he almost died, and one of them saved his life. They gave him maps, and he visited them once when Harley was small. Harley was capable enough to care for the nest while Tony went on a travel to find them, but he was gone for months apparently because the journey took much time. They’re to the north and to the east of us, Tony says. He says there’s a lot more land there, and that there’s places you can go where you aren’t even near the sea! I’ve only ever seen the land around here, it’s all I know, and I can’t imagine living where there isn’t a sea.”

Peter rolled over in the water, balancing his chin on his forearms as he gaze up and Loki and asked, “Why are you so curious about them?”

“I’m just curious,” he said and let his hand fall to the water again. His wings fluttered and spread wide, stretching the muscles and joints. He rolled to tread water, not like he needed to. His wings spread wide and it was the most relaxed he’d been in a while. He watched Peter and cocked his head, pushing his curls from his face. Peter was beautiful, in the soft way some men are, but he could see the corded muscles under his skin, and the definition across his skin. 

“Are you…” he swallowed. “Do you like men?” he asked, and bit at his cheek. He didn’t even know if he did, and the guilt started to claw at him again. He shoved it down. He could talk to Sigyn, he would talk to Sigyn later. “I… I don’t want to put you in a bad situation. I won’t blame that on you though,” he said and took a slow deep breath.

“Loki... “ Peter trailed off, shaking the water out of his curls and thinking hard about the answer to the question. On the one hand, he felt a small thrill of nervousness at the reminder that he wasn’t talking to just anyone, this was the prince. And yet Peter felt oddly comfortable with Loki, and so after a long moment, Peter sighed and lowered his gaze, murmuring, “I haven’t before… I hadn’t, before I met you. I’m sorry, I know it’s wrong, and it doesn’t matter. I swear to you, it doesn’t have to mean anything. I’m sure most people find you beautiful and clever and wish they could spend every moment around you. After all, you’re the prince, so… So I’m sure you get that a lot. And so I promise I can do my job, and… And I won’t get between you and Sigyn. I know you love her, and that’s more important than my feelings, so… So I can just try to not care for you like that, if you like. I’m sorry if I was being too obvious or… or something.”

“No you weren’t,” Loki amended and breathed deep. Sigyn was his world, and he would fight for her right to stand by him. He had fought, multiple times and she was just as resilient when she was questioned. She was strong and lovely and Loki wanted her. 

But he wanted Peter too. He couldn’t deny that, he couldn’t deny the fact he wanted Peter like he did Sigyn, but differently. He wanted Sigyn like a man wants a woman, and for her to pull him along with her silly schemes and to encourage him to act recklessly. 

He wanted Peter...he didn’t know what for. He wanted him though, in an instinctual way that pulled them together. He enjoyed his presence, and wanted to see more of him. When he was away, Loki missed him deeply and shamefully. He wanted him here, and yet he hadn’t had the time to kiss him. He swallowed and let his gaze roam over Peter for a moment. 

“You’re perfectly fine. It’s my fault. And you should know better than to be formal with me,” he said and sighed. 

“You’re the prince,” Peter pointed out, flushing under Loki’s lazy, wandering gaze. “I should be formal with you, really… But I don’t really want to be, and that’s the problem. I don’t really feel like you’re the prince and I’m your servant. I’m sorry, but I almost feel more like a… a friend, or something. I know your father would have my head. Your nobles seemed to want to have my… I don’t know, but I didn’t like how they stared. But anyway, I should be formal with you, I feel like, but I keep forgetting.”

Peter shrugged, beginning to swim in small circles around Loki. He ducked his face under the water once before bobbing back up to the surface. He flapped his wings once and laughed, apologizing quickly when water flew all over Loki. Still, he couldn’t help but grin, adding, “I like your hair when it's wet. It makes it shiny. But my wings are starting to get water logged, aren’t yours?”

Loki sighed but agreed. He knew it was smart to get out, but he felt good here. He followed Peter back to shore regardless and when they finally hit dry land he spread his wings wide and shook the water loose. He sighed tilting his head back and stretching over his head. 

“It feels good out here,” he said and took a long deep breath. It wasn’t warm, but it felt fresh. He lowered himself to a rock and spread back. He would be burned within minutes but it was better than nothing.

“Come sit with me,” he said and sighed as the wind blew across his body. 

“It’ll get cold quickly,” Peter hummed, stretching out at Loki’s side. “But here… Let me try something.”

Peter grabbed some driftwood and after covering it in the dry side and then shaking the sand off, he rubbed at the wood and a small fire began. He grinned and placed it between them, declaring, “That’ll keep us warm for a bit… I’m hungry, you want to visit that pub? I doubt they’ll recognize you with your wings showing. The people know Loki as the wingless prince.”

Loki hummed as he watched Peter work the fire. “We can go, but let my clothes dry,” he said and flapped his wings lightly.

“Is the food good? Filling?” He asked and ran a hand over his stomach. He was skinny, much too skinny. Food would be good, but he wanted good food. 

He watched Peter for a moment, taking him in. Loki would be more than happy here for the rest of his days. 

“I’ve never been there, but Harley says it is,” Peter nodded. “He’s gone before, recently. It’s the only reason he’ll come into the village, otherwise he avoids it like the plague. I’m sure the food is quite different than what you’re used to at the palace, but Harley says it’s much better than what we can make at our nest. We can only make what we catch and find, but they have real ingredients! I mean, I’m sure you have real ingredients at the palace too…”

Peter flushed, tracing a design in the sand and murmuring, “I’d just like to go. Sit closer to the fire, your clothes will dry faster. Anyway, they get a lot of sailor types, I don’t think they’ll mind wet clothes.”

Peter chuckled, sitting up and brushing sand off his wings and trousers. Gesturing the Loki, he commanded, “Let me fix your wings, though, and make them pretty. Then you do mine? And then we’ll go. You have clumps of sand in your wings, and… And seaweed, that’s disgusting…”

Peter picked at the bits, smoothing out Loki’s feathers and making soft, annoyed sounds at the state of Loki’s wings.

Loki sighed but allowed it, shifting and spreading his wings. “It’s not my fault I don’t have people preening me constantly,” he said and leaned back to Peter’s touch. He was soft but firm with his preening he could feel Peter picking at the dirt and mess stuck in his feathers. He rolled his shoulders and he felt Peter pull and arrange and he smiled to himself. 

“Thank you,” he said softly and sighed. It was another few minutes before Peter deemed his wings appropriate. His hair was curling from the heat and salt water but he didn’t mind. 

“Turn around,” Loki said and fumbled through pulling dirt and adjusting feathers to the appropriate placement. Peter’s wings were strong, he could feel the muscles flexing under his skin. He pulled and pressed and he was instantly jealous of Peter’s wings. They were proud and beautiful, and Loki’s were weak and feeble. 

“Well, are you ready?” Peter smiled arranging his wings into place behind him and then standing and offering Loki his hand. He pulled the prince to his feet, opening his wings just enough for the wind to catch them and allow him to hover there, grinning down at Loki as he declared, “Come on! After all that swimming I’m hungry! And I have a few coins that I’d like to spend on something for the first time pretty much ever.”

He spread his wings further, allowing him to catch and pull him along, Loki scrambling to gain footing in the breeze. Peter chuckling, doing a flip beside Loki and adding, “We need to work on your flying, you know that? Your wings are delicate and beautiful, but they aren’t very practical. If you ever had to go very far I feel like you’d end up giving up and walking!”

Peter laughed at the very idea, and he led Loki towards the village, and then down towards a field where they could land.

“Now, don’t say you’re the prince,” Peter commanded him. “Just in case. No one will know you here, so we can just be two lads on a journey, aye?”

“Until someone recognizes my face,” he said and rubbed at his nose tugging at the collar of his shirt. He shivered, his body chilled but his face was hot. Looking across the field he saw the small tavern, right at the edge of town. Loki knew this was a place in the lower town that he had been shied away from. He was beyond curious and as Peter led the way to the building, Loki trailed behind taking in the appearance of the lower town. It was run down, but there were still people about, happy, having their lives pass on as normal. 

Peter pulled him onto the main road and Loki looked around, pulling his wings in. He felt wrong with his wings out, but he saw so many people with darker wings. None as dark as his own, but still darker than Loki had seen. Grey and dabbled, very rich browns, and wings with light tips but dark bodies. His own wings shuddered as he saw the people with wings out. He looked about and saw the front of the tavern, a worn sign that said  _ Midnight Raven _ . 

“This is it,” he said and looked to Peter. He had to take a deep breath, his brain was going too quickly, and the idea of being here and being able to be normal, it was amazing. 

“Yes,” Peter beamed, perhaps a little too giddy. “I’ve never really been in a tavern before, you know. I’ve just heard stories from Harley and Tony… Come on.”

Peter practically shivered with excitement as he gently pulled Loki in, and they were met with jovial music from someone at the other end of the tavern where a bard was playing a stringed instrument, and next to him another musician was playing a beat on a drum, giving soft whoops when the drumming became more intense. There were people dancing where chairs and tables had been cleared away, though a few couples sat at the tables, and men set along at the bar with large pinks of whisky. The place was noisy with the somewhat rakeous music, dancing, and the whoops of excitement from the drummer and men at the bar, and Peter’s face lit up.

“This is amazing, isn’t it?” Peter beamed, looking around the the townspeople. Their wings were the rusty, deep colors of the earth, much like hawks. In fact, with their slight green and slightly blue wings, Peter and Loki were almost the people colorful winged people here. Peter beamed, taking hold of Loki’s shift sleeve when the prince stood in the doorway, and Peter pulled him over to the bar, declaring, “Two pints! Please.”

Loki barely realized a pint was being pushed into his hands, but he took it and grinned as the ladies and men danced around each other. It was much more loose than the dances of the high courts, and the music had more energy. No conciertos and rehearsed movements for the night. It was people, being people. 

There was a young couple, who couldn't be out of their teens yet, and the girl pulled the boy onto the floor. They moved around each other with ease and Loki sipped his pint. Even the drink was better. 

“This is…wow,” he said and grinned as the drums picked up their pace. The couples moved faster, weaving between and through each other, and the men shouted and cheered. 

Loki felt good, felt alive again, almost like he did on the beach. People here didn’t seem to care about the appearance of wings, or the fact Loki himself had wings that had to look black in the light. A woman across the room made eye contact with him and blushed but didn’t look away immediately. He smirked over his cup. 

He was a person here. 

“You like it, right?” Peter looked over to him hopefully, taking a swig of his drink, making a face, and then taking another swig anyway. “I know it's really different from the palace… I know this probably isn’t what you’re used to. I mean I’m not used to it either! But it’s just like Harley described… Tony said he took Lady Potts to places like this, you know, back when they were together. I suspect they could still meet here now and no one would know the difference.”

The song came to an end and everyone clapped as the musicians took drinks of their own, and everyone took a moment to breath and clap and speak to each other.

“Welcome,” a woman suddenly declared from the other side of the bar. “You tell me if you need anything, aye? This be my tavern, and I don’t leave anyone wanting. You’re new, here!”

She handed over some breaded fish, and Peter grinned, passing over a few coin. She took half and gave the others back, declaring, “I know it’s your first time here. Decide if you like it before paying me!”

“Thank you!” Peter grinned as the music started up again, and he turned to Loki, declaring, “It’s amazing, yeah? Like… we’re not even different.”

Loki looked at the fish and cocked his head before taking some. He bit into it and was pleasantly surprised. The flavor was amazing, and the breading was not overwhelming. He took another bite and looked to the woman. 

“Would you be willing to cater?” He asked and she looked up as she cleaned a glass. Her rag swiped along the outside rim and she turned to focus on him. 

“How many are you considering?”

“I’m not sure? Possibly 100…maybe less, maybe more,” he said and she flushed but looked up. 

“Well sir, I’m sure there’ll be something we can do!” 

Loki smirked and pressed over another coin. “In the meantime,” he said and was distracted as the drums started again and the ladies stepped onto the floor again leading the dancing. It was beautiful, and he looked to Peter. 

“Thank you,” he mumbled and swallowed. 

“For what?” Peter hummed, putting his glass down to gaze at Loki. “For bringing you somewhere you can be normal? Can be like others? I shouldn’t have been the first person to do that. You should have had this happen years ago. I’m only sorry you had to wait this long.”

Peter turned his attention to the music, and he clapped along with it, adding, “We can’t dance here together, but one day I should have Harley play music for us and we can dance! Or you could take Sigyn here. Do you think she’d like it?”

Peter took another swig of his drink, feeling a little light in his head, and he leaned a little closer to Loki, declaring, “I bet this would be a brilliant place for a date. You could dance, and eat, and drink, and just be together… You could just tell the other person how you really feel. You could tell them how pretty, and smart, and funny they are, and how you’re so glad they aren’t afraid to be themselves anymore, because it doesn’t matter what the world thinks. You don’t care about them for what the world thinks, you care about them because you know who they really are… Even if you only just met them, you know they’re a good person, and you appreciate that so much.”

Loki could hold his drink better, and knew immediately that Peter was talking of him. He swallowed and looked aside, sipping his own glass of ale. “Peter, that is improper in the present company,” he admonished softly. He shifted uncomfortably, but not from shame. He wished Peter could say that to him every day, just as he did. So carelessly, and so much like he wanted to be with him. 

It was entirely improper, but was also everything he wanted to hear. When he returned to the castle he would need to take Sigyn away for a few hours and lay with her. He sipped his ale and set it aside. The last thing he needed was to cloud his mind more than it was.

“I think you need to set aside the ale,” he said and touched Peter’s wrist guiding him to set it down. “You don’t know what you are saying.”

“But I do know,” Peter insisted softly, agreeably allowing Loki to take the drink. “And it’s true. This is just the place for that. And everything is improper here, so it doesn’t matter truly to just say things, does it?”

Peter swallowed, looking away from Loki and taking a deep breath to clear his head. He was quiet as another song came to an end, and then he sighed, pressing his nail lightly into his palm.

“You’re right,” Peter whispered a moment later, biting his lip. “I’m sorry. I guess being happy in the short run also means being sad in the long run. There’s no reason to imagine something that could never come true. I’m sorry, I’ve ruined this haven’t I? Um, maybe it’s best we both find a girl to dance with once before we go? Just to have one dance, you know?”

_ Even if it isn’t with each other _ . Peter bit his cheek and told his brain to shut up.

The frown that pulled at Peter’s mouth was sad and Loki wanted to kiss it away. He instead took his arm and squeezed. “Peter I,” he sighed. There was something wrong and he couldn’t fix it. 

“Please forgive me,” he said softly. He didn’t want Peter angry at him, regretting any time he’d spent with him. He wanted Peter and he knew it was wrong for more than the obvious reason. He wanted him. 

“You shouldn’t need to ask for forgiveness. You’re the prince,” Peter sighed, smiling sadly. “I’m sorry. I’ve mucked things up, but it’s okay. You don’t need to worry about me. I’m very happy for you and Sigyn, truly… Come on, I want to have at least one dance. You should too, just for fun.”

Peter squeezed his arm and then hopped up, asking a young lady sitting at a table if she’d like to join him, and she blushed, nodding. The two of them joined the ranks of the other villagers, and Peter was able to provide a genuine laugh when the girl spun him around, her strength as great as his from working in the fields. Finally the song drew to a close and Peter thanked her, grinning, before he met Loki at the door, taking a deep breath as he declared, “I’d like to come back here. I’m sorry I got a bit carried away. You’re fun to spend time with, even just as a friend. I’m not used to friends, I guess, except for Harley. Thank you, my prince, for coming here this evening with me.”

Dusk was beginning to settle, so Peter spread his wings and declared, “You likely need to get back to the palace for dinner, yes?

He nodded but looked at the sky, taking in the colors for a moment. “I will not be attending dinner. I need to see Sigyn regardless, and would prefer to take meal in my room tonight. If you want to return home early you may...unless you truly are staying here in the castle,” He said and lowered his gaze. He met Peter’s eyes and he prayed the hopefulness wasn’t so pathetically obvious. 

“You are staying here...right?” he asked and pulled at his collar. He felt better, but the guilt still clawed at his insides like an angry cat.

“I am,” Peter smiled sadly, moving to straighten Loki’s collar dutifully. “I want to stay, and anyway it’s safest for Tony and Harley. People could follow me back again, it’s better if I just stay here. But anyway, it’ll be good to stay in the castle. I’ll be able to focus on my duties better, maybe I can even meet some other nice servants. Come on, let’s get you home to Sigyn.”

Peter forced himself not to feel jealous. He was the one intruding, and he knew it. Instead, he reminded himself how important it was for Loki to be happy, and he took off with a flap of his wings, smiling when Loki flew up by his side, and they two of them made their way back to the palace.

They landed nearby so they could walk in, on Loki’s advice, though no one seemed to care when they arrived. No one was training now, but Peter could hear Thor’s laughter from the dining room where he was likely drinking with his friends, or perhaps with the king. Peter didn’t know what the golden prince did.

Loki passed the dining room without a second look and as they made their way up the stairs to his rooms, he had no regrets about missing dinner. He ate well, and these people were annoying. He started down the hall to his room, and he jumped when his mother came around the corner. 

“Loki!” She said and grabbed his arm. “Where have you been! Your father has been looking for you!” She demanded and looked him over. “You’ve been to the beach.”

“We did,” he said and swallowed. “Father… he was not in a good mood. I didn’t want to stay in the palace,” he said softly. Frigga frowned. 

“Did you two get in another fight?” she asked and Loki looked away. “Loki--”

“He was being unreasonable!” He protested and she sighed. 

“We can talk on this later. Are you coming to meal?” she asked and Loki shook his head. 

“No...if you see Sigyn will you send her up?” he asked and rubbed his cheek. She sighed, but nodded. She peered past Loki to see Peter, who bowed respectfully, and she studied him.

“You must be the new servant,” she stated simply.

“Yes, your highness. The prince has spoken so highly of you, and it’s such an honor to truly meet you,” Peter stayed in the bow for a long moment, and the queen’s eyes shone with amusement when he finally stood up again.

“I have heard you have much spirit,” she told him. “Keep my son out of trouble, but… Continue showing him a good time, as I can see you have already done. It is good for him, I’m happy you’re here.”

With that she swept past them, and Peter flushed slightly, whispering, “I don’t know what she heard but I’m not sure I like it.”

“Do not worry, she means well,” He said as he listened to her footsteps. He took a deep breath and turned and moved towards his room. 

“Sigyn...can you find her? Please? I think she may be in her quarters,” he said and swallowed. He did not want this conversation, but he knew it needed to happened. He rubbed his arms and pulled at his collar. 

“Of course,” Peter nodded, bowing and then scampering away. He hadn’t the slightest idea where her quarters were, but another servant helped him and soon he came to her small room. He heard humming inside, and Peter smiled sadly as he knocked. There was a soft noise of a stumble, or of something being bumped, and Peter called in, “Miss Sigyn? It’s Peter. I’m here to tell you that Prince Loki wishes to see you.”

Sigyn pulled the door open, her hair a little messy in its bun, and she nodded, declaring, “You don’t need to be so formal with me, Peter. I’m just a servant same as you. Anyway, that’s good, because I need to see him as well. Did you have a good day with him?”

“I… Yes, I think I did,” Peter murmured, swallowing hard as they began to walk side by side. “I think that I’m going to try and let him spend more time with you in the future, though. You’re his fiancé after all.”

“Oh… yes, of course, I am yes,” Sigyn nodded, though Peter’s eyebrows drew together at the strange way she looked away, clearing his throat absently.

“Peter,” she said softly and then dropped her voice even more. “I need you to keep an eye on him for me. I know you’re his friend, but… I worry,” she said softly as they made their way up the stairs together. “He...he doesn’t understand sometimes,” she sighed and looked to Peter with an apologetic smile on her mouth. 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be telling you this,” she said as she sighed, wringing her hands and then pulling a necklace. Loki hadn’t presented her with a ring, but instead gave her a necklace that had belonged to his mother’s family. Odin had not been pleased but Sigyn had loved it 

“Sigyn, I…” Peter swallowed hard, guilt welling up in his chest, and then he nodded, whispering, “I will, I promise. I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Sigyn asked softly. “I’m glad you’re his friend. He needs more kind people in his life. So many people treat him badly because of his wings. I’m so glad you’re his friend.”

“I… yeah,” Peter murmured. He sighed softly as he moved to knock on Loki’s door, calling, “We’re here.”

She watched him carefully and opened her mouth to question him, but the door opened. Loki had a towel around his shoulder and his hair was dripping. 

“Sigyn,” he said and brushed his dripping hair from his face. “Thank you Peter...you…” he swallowed and looked to Sigyn with an anxious smile. 

“I...I need to talk to you,” he said softly. His stomach was twisted in a ball and he bit at his cheek. 

“Is everything okay?” She asked and moved closer to him. 

“Yes, I just…please come in,” he said softly and took her hand, squeezing it.

“Should I go?” Peter murmured, gazing down the hall and then back at Loki and Sigyn, and once again worry crossed the young woman’s face, and she squeezed Loki’s hands in hopes of comforting him.

“Is everything alright?” She asked again, turning so that she could look into Loki’s eyes. “Darling, is it your father? Did he say something to hurt you? If I wasn’t a servant I would have a word with your father! He has no right to treat you the way he does. In fact, if I had my way you would be treated right by everyone in this kingdom. It’s the king’s fault you’re not treated as equal, and I would have words with him for you. But there will be a solution, you’ll see. Some… people are already working on a solution.”

Loki shook his head and fumbled over words. “It wasn’t him, not entirely, I…come inside.” He said and looked to Peter.

“If you don’t mind, bring some dinner up. Your room would be last door before the stairs.” He swallowed and looked back to Sigyn. 

“Darling, what’s wrong, please I’m...You’re scaring me.” Sigyn took his hand and held it tightly. 

Loki pulled her into his rooms and spared Peter an apologetic glance. Was he overreacting or was he correct? He didn’t know. He pressed a kiss to her mouth hard and she gasped against his mouth. 

“Loki, what—“

“I’m sorry,” he said and pressed another kiss to her mouth, softer and shyer. “I...I was in a position to kiss Peter. I wanted to let you know, and...please don’t leave me,” he mumbled and pressed another kiss to her. 

“Loki,” Sigyn murmured, leaning back and studying him. She searched his eyes for something, cupping the back of his head, before she let out a soft sigh and pressed a kiss to his lips, soft and sweet. “I would never leave you, my darling, you know that. But my love, I need to know, do you care for him? Loki, I love you much, but I’ve seen the way you look at him. I’ve never known you to have an interest in men, but the way you are with Peter… He is a sweet boy, I can see that…”

Sigyn sighed softly, stroking a hand through his hair, studying him closely again before she murmured, “My darling, I have to tell you something, as well. I… Ran into the boy from the woods today. I wanted to know what Stark’s plan was, why Peter was first sent. I was worried about the kingdom, but what I found out… Loki, they want to help people like you. They want to make you free, and accepted.”

Loki flushed and pressed his brow to her shoulder, wrapping his arms around her waist. “They...Stark knows someone who would be able to come and attack our people. They...respect people like me,” he said. His wings curled around Sigyn and he swallowed. “I want  _ you _ Sigyn…” he said and she looked away for a moment. 

“And you wanted to kiss him,” she said and Loki flushed but didn’t deny it. 

“I didn’t though. Because I want you and I respect you,” he cupped her cheek and pulled his head up to press his cheek to hers. “I want this,” he emphasized and pressed a kiss to her cheek and temple. 

“Are you mad at me?” He asked and drug his hand up to coil through the ends of her hair. 

“No, I’m not,” Sigyn promised gently, holding him close and tracing a finger along his cheek. “But perhaps that’s worse. Maybe I should be mad, and jealous, but instead I’m just sort of sad because I see how happy you are with him, and I worry that I can never give you that. I love you Loki, so much, but when you’re with him… it’s like you light up.”

Sigyn sighed, letting him go and looking away as she murmured, “What’s happened to us? I love you, darling, more than anyone else in this world, but at times I worry we just don’t… have that same spark that we used to, the spark I see between you and Peter.”

The guilt was back, clawing in Loki’s gut telling him he’d done something wrong. He had, he’d been shirking his responsibilities to Sigyn. He promised her he would never let her feel like second, to always love her. 

They’d been engaged for a year and he was already failing. His wings came up to surround them and he felt cold. His wings trembled and Loki pressed to her. “I’m sorry. I’ll try harder, I’ll be better, I won’t disgrace you like this,” he said and pressed soft kisses to her hair, but he felt like that was wrong. 

“Loki, darling, I don’t want you to have to try harder,” Sigyn murmured, her hands coming up to cup his face as she gazed into his eyes. “And you’re already perfect, you don’t need to be anything else, to be better. But Loki, are you truly afraid of losing me because you want to be with me forever, or because you’re afraid of losing what’s familiar in the face of something new? I’m safe, I know that, and I know that we’ve been happy together for a long time now. But I don’t want to marry you just because you’re afraid of change, Loki. I want to marry the man who loves me because there would never be anyone else. It isn’t that I don’t love you, Loki, it’s that I don’t want you to make a mistake. I don’t want me to be the one thing you regret…”

He caught her wrist and squeezed, pressing his face to her palm. His eyes slid closed and he swallowed tightly. “I want you because I love you through everything and anything. I would never regret you,” he breathed. He squeezed her wrist and his wings fluttered around them. 

“Is it because I’m safe though? Loki there is risk in marrying a handmaiden, we know that.” She squeezed his cheek and tilted his face up. “I won’t be the safe option. Please Loki,” she pleaded. 

Loki’s cheeks burned and he didn’t have an answer. It was both. She was safe, but he loved her beyond what he could put into words. He had no answer. 

“Just think things over, please?” Sigyn murmured. “I care for you as a lover, but even more so as a friend. Think of what you truly want, and I promise I will not be unhappy with whatever you bring back. I want you to be happy in life. So much has been denied to you simply because of your wings. I couldn’t stand that your love was also denied to you.”

“I have dinner for you,” Peter’s voice called through the door, and Sigyn sighed, squeezing Loki’s hand before letting him go.

He chased after her hand, but she went to the door. Loki watched after her, his heart being pulled. Did he screw this up? Did he really screw this up so bad he might be out of a wife? He wanted Sigyn in his life, but he wanted her as his wife, as the love of his life. He loved her. 

He watched as she pulled the door open and took the tray from Peter. He couldn’t help but stare at Peter, feeling as if he had ruined something for him too, but unsure of what it was. He swallowed down his fear and nodded to him, before turning and rubbed the towel along his curls. He couldn’t look at Peter without feeling as if someone had taken his gut and twisted it in the most pleasant way. There had to be something wrong with him. 

He busied himself with finding himself a shirt and pulling it over and fastening it properly. He wouldn’t be leaving his room; he didn’t want to leave, but he couldn’t just stand there. And god forbid father decided to rage at him for earlier in the day. 

“Thank you Peter,” Sigyn said softly. She squeezed his arm. “I…I think right now I need to be here alone with him,” she said softly. “Your room is right down that hall, across from the stairs…” She pressed her lips together. She wished this wasn’t happening to any of them, but it was, so they had to learn to deal with it. 

“Of course,” Peter bowed, keeping his eyes on the ground. He refused to look at either of them, worried that it could complicate things further, and he tucked his wings tight as he slipped from the room. Guilt weighed heavy on his heart, and he felt slightly ill as he hurried down the hall. He was nearly there when he heard a noise in the shadows, and he looked up quickly to see a figure standing there.

“Hello?” Peter swallowed, recoiling. “Who’s there?”

“Hush, little raven, not a sound,” a smooth, soft voice murmured, and Peter felt as though he was going to throw up his dinner when Killian emerged from the shadows.


	9. Chapter 9

“Loki,” Sigyn sighed softly, picking at her food. “You know, I worry for you. It isn’t as if loving another man would be accepted, but I’m not quite acceptable either. Look at my wings, they’re the wings of a serving girl, not a princess. I’ll never be the person you need… I’ll never be able to make you seen as a grand prince, not like Thor.”

“I don’t want to be like Thor!” He defended. Their meal was growing cold and he paced the room. “If I wanted to be like him I would have made more of an effort.” He paused his pacing and looked at her. She’s beautiful, just as beautiful as when he proposed last year. 

“You would be a wonderful princess. My mother has the same wings as you, and she has been queen—“

“And the rest of the court don’t—“

“But Odin does. Supports her, I would support you,” he moved to her and cupped her face. “Darling girl I don’t want a perfect life, I want you and I want your heart and hand.” He pressed his nose to her hair. He felt like he was running on borrowed time, that soon enough this would fall apart and he would be alone again. 

“Alright,” Sigyn whispered, her arms slowly moving to rest on his waist, but her words felt hollow. She swallowed hard as she rested her head against his shoulder, pressing a quick kiss to his neck before she whispered, “I love you, you know that, just please don’t marry me with second thoughts. I’d rather lose you now rather than lose you then. Then would just hurt too much… Please, think hard. I can’t do that, please.”

She swallowed, holding him close as her fingers moved up to run through his hair, gently playing with it. 

“Why don’t we eat before our food gets cold,” she murmured, letting him go. “Come on, my love.”

He watched her cautiously but followed, anxiety building in his gut. He was wrong, he was wrong for pulling her along like this, and for pushing her to remain as his wife. He couldn’t bear it though, the idea that he may be alone again because he was selfish. 

“I love you,” he said and pressed a kiss to her temple before pulling their dishes to their side. He uncovered the plates and sat, spreading his wings just enough. He took a deep breath and wrapped his wing around Sigyn’s body. 

He’d thought about this more than he wanted, more than he would admit. In the quiet moments in the bath water or as he read the idea crossed his mind--what if he turned from her side and took a spot by Peter’s. He didn’t know what to say about that. He’d been taught having doubts were weak, showed evidence of a weak disposition, and were not welcomed in the marriage bed. He wanted to bring Sigyn to a marriage bed that was only with confidence in his choice, and would only give her love. He couldn’t do that with doubts. 

“I do not want to lose you,” he admitted softly. 

“Loki, I will always stand by you, as a friend or as a wife. I do love you Loki, and so I want what’s best for you, but I will be alright either way. I have been single all my life, and though other ladies of the court found my lack of interest in bedding warriors foolish, I am happy with who I am and with the choices I’ve made. I’m happy with myself, Loki, and I will continue to be proud of who I am no matter what happens. But my love, I see discontentment in you. Your father and the other light wings have put it there, and I don’t know how to help you see yourself as someone to be proud of.” Sigyn sighed, tracing a hand along his jaw, tucking a strand of long hair behind his ear, and then lifted a bit of food to his lips with a playful smirk.

As he nibbles at her offering, she smiled and reached for some more, adding, “I don’t want our marriage to happen because you’re afraid and see no other option besides me. You need to be able to love yourself as well as me, or my love will only seek to fuel your desire for approval, rather than be an equal flow of love between the two of us. It is why I’m glad your new servant has come. I see you bloom with him, you shine with a new sort of confidence. I saw you flying earlier, and already your wings are looking more healthy. I… It hurts me to know you wanted to kiss him, but I can’t bring myself to blame you.”

Loki jerked looking at her. “Sigyn!” he said but he couldn’t help the small relieved smile that spread across his face. “You’re a tease,” he said and leaned into her space, pulling her closer by the hips and kissed her face, before finding her mouth. He pressed a tentative kiss to her lips before pulling back and sighing. 

“I do not want to hurt you,” he said and swallowed knowing their hesitation was not reassuring. “But...may I have some time to think on it? I want to do right by you,” he said and pressed another kiss to her face. He waited a moment before pulling a strip of meat from their plate and offering it to her. “I want to do right by you,” he repeated, wings shivering for a moment. 

“Of course my dear,” she nodded, chucking as she took the bit of food between her teeth, winking at him. She chuckled when his face heated up, and she gave him a light push, declaring, “It’s a wonder you ever started courting me. I know you can be quite the tease, when you step out of your shell that is.”

She grinned, tugging at his hair before tucking it into place. She pulled him close and pressed a quick kiss to the tip of his nose before the two fell into casual conversation. Their meal was filing and delicious, and as it came to a close Sigyn yawned and murmured, “I certainly love the palace food, don’t you? I would miss it if something happened. As a servant you aren’t fed nearly as well as a prince.”

“I will have more delivered to you,” he said as she leaned into his side. He curled his fingers through her hair and tilted her mouth to his. “You are precious to me, you will have good food.” He kissed her sweetly and then moved to the door. He opened it and peered out looking for Peter, and finding the halls empty. He frowned. It was odd, there were normally servants everywhere. He glanced down the other hall and called for the servant there. 

“You, Ma’am.” Loki pulled his wings in tighter and waved over the young women. Her hair was frizzy and falling from its once perfectly crafted bun, and her arms were full of linens. 

“Yes my prince,” she said and sounded just as frazzled as she looked. 

“Have you seen my serving boy. Curly hair, dark wings,” he asked and she stood taller, cheeks ruddy and fidgeting with the linens. “If you know something say something.” His voice was harder than he intended it to be. 

“He, I, I didn’t know what was going on, but Lord Killian. He had a boy like that with him. Are his wings almost blue in certain lights?” she asked softly and Loki narrowed his eyes. 

“Yes. Where did you see him,” he demanded and stepped back into his rooms, digging for a heavier tunic and pulling one of his beautifully crafted knives from the bedside table. 

“Sigyn, get my cloak, Killian has done something,” he said, and slipped his feet into boots. When she presented him with his cloak, he wrapped it around her body, and tightened it at her neck.

“Lord Killian?” Sigyn frowned, taking a ribbon from her wrist and tying her hair back. She touched the clasp at her neck before frowning and grabbing another cloak, insistently handing it to Loki. She would not be treated delicately and have Loki be left lacking. 

Fixing it for him around his shoulders, Sigyn looped her arm through his, allowing him to lead her towards the hall as she asked, “What has he done? What’s happened?”

She met the eyes of the serving girl standing outside, and the girl pointed down the hall with a shaking hard, declaring, “I saw them down there, my prince, but then M’Lord Killian took the boy out of a window… I lost track of them then, my prince.”

Loki could feel his frustration boiling over and Sigyn spoke over him. “Thank you. Go back to your rooms.” she looked to Loki and took a deep breath. “Let’s go.” 

He pressed his cheek to her head and then moved to the window pushing the curtains aside and helping Sigyn to the ledge. He followed her out and his wings spread wide. “Killian tried this last night--” 

“Complaining will fix nothing. Where would Killian take him,” Sigyn said and swooped up next to Loki. Loki scanned the area but saw nothing. The sun had set only recently but the surrounding land was full of foliage that obscured most views. It was like that for a reason, for protection, but it was a problem now. He pressed his lips together tightly and then spoke. 

“Where is Killian’s land? Or does he have a home close to the palace?” 

“He lives in a manor just behind those hills… You don’t think he’d bring Peter there, do you?” Sigyn paled, frowning deeply. “I have heard bad stories of servants who were brought to his manor and who didn’t return… Loki, what if we need back up?”

She frowned, watching the way his already sore wings struggled to keep him airborne, and his eyes flickered with determination before she declared, “I could fetch Harley. Killian wouldn’t know him like he could Stark. We need to be fast about it, but I think it might be a good idea. We don’t know what we’re flying into. Come on!”

She didn’t give him a chance to agree before she was diving and swooping towards the forest, the wing rippling at her wings as Loki struggled to catch up. The wind was with them and carried them there quickly before Sigyn let out a soft bird call, and a moment later Harley poked his head out of a tree, and then he paled.

“You’re not Peter… You! My princess,” he tipped his head and Sigyn chuckled, rolling her eyes.

“I’m not a princess and we need your help,” she reached to tip his chin up. “It’s Peter, he’s been taken.”

“He was taken!” Harley’s voice was tense but he was restraining himself. Sigyn’s eyes were soft and Loki slipped to a branch beside her. 

“We think it’s Killian. Do you know that name?” He asked and Harley’s eyes hardened. 

“Killian was the one responsible for Tony losing his wings. If Killian hurt Peter, Tony won’t hold back—it’ll be war.” 

“So be it,” Loki said without thinking. “Come with us, please.”

Harley watched and nodded. “I’ll come. Tony’s not expecting me back for a few hours,” he said and stood up wings spread wide. 

Loki nodded and pulled Sigyn up. They had to brace themselves in the trunk where Harley could balance. “Come along,” Sigyn said and dropped off the branch. Loki followed her and Harley fell into place beside them. Their brow was set and their grip on a knife was so tight their knuckles were white. 

“How did this happen?” Harley demanded as they flew, the wind whipping at his hair. 

“We don’t know, it was a servant who told us that she spotted Killian taking Peter out a window,” Sigyn explained. She and Harley’s wings beat so hard a great wind seemed to rise up all around them, but she hesitated when she noticed Loki struggling to keep up, and so she hovered in the air as she waited for him.

Impatient, Harley swooped ahead, leading them over the fields and hills, finally pulling them to a stop on the top of a barn. Just on the other side of a field was a great, stone manor with imposing rooftops and a large fence all around it. Harley frowned, silently pointing to guards that were patrolling the air and ground, hissing, “There’s no way we can get around all of them… And no offense, but you two don’t seem like warriors. Maybe we can trick our way in? Prince, you ever visit this guy? Think you could get us in that way? Or maybe we could approach from the back… See how the manor is set near the sea? If we came up from that way we might get in because I’ll bet there’s no guards guarding the ocean.”

“Or this,” Sigyn said and pushed her way through a thinning portion of the hedge. Loki glanced to Harley and followed her. 

“How did you—“

“It’s how his servants and concubines sneak in,” she said. “I caught one sneaking out a year or so ago,” she said and looked back to Loki with a grin. Harley rolled his eyes but was blushing. 

“Sure sure alright,” he mumbled and shifted his grip on his blade. “Where’s my brother,” he demanded. Loki hummed and glanced about as they moved between the two hedges. It was a tight fit, but it was doable. 

“Sigyn, does he have a guest house? Or perhaps a personal stable?” Loki pressed. 

“He does, it’s around this way. Stay low, and if we’re heard you two hide, they won’t question a serving girl sneaking in,” Sigyn murmured, leading they around the edge of the hedge and back behind a labyrinth of roses and ivy. To the side of the great manor stood a courtyard where a stable and small stone cottage stood.

“It’s a servant home, though, not a guest house,” Sigyn murmured, pointing to the cottage. “It’s where the stablemaster typically stays, though Killian’s servants have a tendency to come and go, so I don’t know if anyone is there right now… what’s your plan?”

“Check there first,” Loki said and moved closer to the quarters. The lights were on but low and they could see some people moving about inside. 

Loki frowned and shifted closer. There was a small well next to them and he looked from it to the cottage. “Harley, Peter said you don’t know magic,” he said and Harley frowned and looked at Loki. 

“And you do?”

“Enough, well. The basics,” he said and rubbed his neck. “Get their attention, And...we’ll see.”

He wished he had a better idea but all he could think was distractions and run.

Harley swallowed, looking back and forth between Loki and the cottage, before he stiffened, his wings fluttering nervously behind them.

“How do I know this isn’t a trick?” He suddenly demanded in a hushed whisper. “You want me to get their attention? Why? So that he can capture me? Where is Peter really? This was a trap all along!”

“No, Harley,” Sigyn murmured, reaching out a hand to steady him. His wings fluttered in agitation as she pressed her hand to his arm, but slowly his breaths evened as she murmured, “No tricks, I promise you. Peter is in trouble and if Loki thinks his magic can help then… then please, for Peter, can you get their attention?”

Harley swallowed, mesmerized by the kindness in her eyes, and he finally relaxed, nodding.

“For Peter, I will,” he murmured, taking her hand in his. Then, on a whim, he kissed her knuckles as he declared, “And for you, my princess.”

With that he shook out his wings and slipped from the foliage, leaving Sigyn to chuckle and blush, raising her eyebrows at Loki as she asked. “What? And since when did you have magic? Never mind, pay attention, we don’t want Harley to get captured because of us.”

Loki’s cheeks were hot and he spoke softly. “Peter and I...we had discovered I also have the ability. Like mother.”

“Your mother has magic?” Sigyn hissed and Loki glared before softening his eyes. 

“Yes. But not many know, keep it between us,” Loki said and reached to cup her cheek in apology. He glanced up when Harley whistled from the top of the house. Loki nodded and slowly moved to the well and pushed on it releasing a steady drip. He was barely considered adept at this, but he let the water drip to his fingers. 

Harley banged on the roof and started shouting. Loki swallowed and focused. Peter had said to feel the magic there, and he could. He pulled it from the Earth and could feel the water below the ground. 

The doors shook and out burst a light winged boy. “What the—Master Killian! It’s another one of them!”

Loki pulled the water up and the ground slowly was soaked, as was his brow. 

“Hey, up here!” Harley called, drawing their attention so that Loki would go unnoticed. “Who you got in there, you bloody bastards? Bet you’re having your fun with the only raven who will tolerate your ugly faces!”

“How dare you!” Killian spat, his wings quickly carrying him into the air, but Harley easily danced out of the way, careening him backwards with an easy laugh. 

“You want me? I’m flattered, but you’re not my type!” Harley laughed, doing a roll in the air before he swooped between Killian and the servant, yanking Killian’s coat on the way and causing a great portion to rip off into his hand. 

Growling, Killian commanded his servant, “Bring him to me! That insolent sparrow will know justice when we are through with him.”

He, too, raised easily into the air with a few solid flaps, watching and waiting for a moment to snatch Harley from the skies.

Loki sent a look to Sigyn and softly called out to her. “When I say so, get off the ground,” he said. He felt the water soaking the ground, and he urged forth more. The bottoms of his boots were soaked and squelched in the ground, and he saw a guard grumble and shake his foot and scowl at the ground. 

“Now!” He called and as they led the ground the water froze securing all the men to the floor. Harley could be heard laughing at them from above. 

“Come, quickly,” Loki said and landed. He pulled her along and slipped a long dagger to her hand. 

The guard blocked their path but Loki trusted Harley. Even if they were seen, Loki would have no qualms about burying his dagger in one of their thighs. He motioned Sigyn to follow, knowing she was more than capable. She had spent many hours watching the men at the training ground, and helping Loki improve his own form since they were children. 

They moved around the guards as quietly as they could--sneaking by was not a new skill to Loki. Yet as they came within 5 feet of the door, one turned recognizing Loki. They opened their mouth about to call out, when Loki didn’t think. He plunged his dagger into the man’s shoulder. It always looked so easy to cut someone and the first milliseconds were, and then it wasn’t. Loki pushed on the dagger feeling it give and hit something hard. He pulled back, blood coating his hand. He’d stabbed someone. 

And he didn’t feel bad about it. He grabbed his dagger and pulled, nearly falling back with the force it took to bring it back. The guard fell to the ground and Loki slipped inside. 

He was breathing hard, and barely thought as he wiped the blood from the blade on his trousers. 

The act startled Sigyn, but she gathered herself and stood guard by the door, her own dagger raised and ready to fight anyone who dared grow near. Many, though, were still stuck to the ground and others were flapping about in a goose chase after Harley. Sigyn could see him flying high over the manor, his wings gleaming in the moonlight, his head thrown back as he let out a whoop.

A soft noise from behind her, though, was enough for her to glance over her shoulder, and she swallowed hard, her mouth suddenly dry.

The serving boy, Peter, was stretched out across the small bed in the room, mostly unconscious save an occasional flutter of his eyelids. She could see him breathing, though his pattern was uneven and filled with stretches of apnea as if he’d been given a sedative, but what truly disgusted Sigyn were the pile of feathers in a bucket on the ground. The boy’s wings were spread out behind him on the bed, patches of feathers missing from where previously his wings had been beautiful, full, and preened. The sight reminded her of stories the servants would tell late at night to scare each other about ancient practices that had long since been abandoned so far as anyone was aware. 

Loki frowned and moved closer slowly. This was not natural. Peter was beautiful, strong, and he had gone on consistently about preening wings, Loki almost considered it a talking point for the boy. He never considered this for him. He dropped the blade on the bed, and touched his shoulder. Peter didn’t stir. He looked at the patchy portions of his wings and wanted to turn around and murder all the men who thought this was okay. Loki looked back to Sigyn and swallowed. “We’re leaving,” he said and grabbed Peter under the legs and back, pulling him up and into his arms. 

He moved to the window and pushed it open with his shoulder. “Come on Sigyn,” he called back to her. He fumbled over the sill, and with a single hard beat of his wings, Loki was in the air. He didn’t know where he would go, but he knew they had to get out of there. Going to Tony would only endanger him and Harley more and he couldn’t image Stark would be pleased with the current situation. 

“Sigyn!” He called down. The muscles in his shoulders and back ached, but he would not put Peter down. She appeared a moment later and some of the guards glanced to them. Loki hissed and dove into the trees, struggling for a moment before dodging the branches. He didn’t realize where he was going until he was at the base of his private tower at the edge of the castle grounds. He swung up and dived through the skylight. 

“Sigyn!” He called as he laid Peter on the window seat. He jumped up and pulled himself through the skylight. His heart was pounding in his ears and he could feel his pulse in his throat. “Sigyn!” He called again louder. He was ready to lock the tower and start off for her when she popped up over the edge of the roof. 

“We… we have to… Harley, he didn’t come after us, he… Loki, I don’t know where he is! I thought he was coming, but we left so quickly, and I thought I saw him for a moment but now… He’s not here Loki! What do we do? We have to go back! The boy, Peter, surely he will be okay, but now we have to find him, Loki! They could hurt him!” Sigyn tugged at Loki’s arm, pulling him away from Peter. The boy made a soft noise, lashes fluttering but not managing to open, and the tips of his wings shivered, the feathers hanging on by a thread there.

“Come on!” Sigyn urged again, yanking at Loki. “He’ll be okay, you need to come now!”

Without another word, she dove from the window, her eyes flying over the village and countryside as she searched. She saw the people going about their business, and the sheep grazing in the grass beyond the village, but Harley was nowhere in sight and her wings beat still faster as she shot back towards the manor.

Loki looked to Peter and groaned loudly. He pulled a scrap of paper and a quill and dry ink. He rewetted the ink almost immediately, and without thought. He didn’t linger on the act long and scratched out his instructions and the location of weapons under the loose floorboard by the East wall--which Loki had pulled up to replace the dagger he left at Killian’s manor. Loki placed the paper at Peter’s feet and took a long look over him. He was badly injured, and Loki...he felt responsible. He was too busy with Sigyn to know the boy had been hurt, and now they were all suffering. 

Loki pressed a kiss to Peter’s brow before jumping up through the window. Locking it, he took off immediately towards the manor, knowing Sigyn would be going back. Killian would be furious, and if his father discovered he had killed a guard, he would have severe punishment. Loki didn’t care. He gripped the dagger in his hand tightly, and pushed his way towards the manor, barely making out Sigyn as she hid in a tall tree at the north end of the property. Loki dove down and landed next to her carefully. 

“What do you see?” He asked and then he heard the scream. 

Beside him, Sigyn was holding her knuckle to her mouth as she pressed down a sob, her eyes trained down on the scene below. She attempted to take another breath, but it came out as only a strangled gasp as she whispered, “We’re too late… By the gods, I never should have brought him, and… and we’re too late…”

Her shoulders shaking with silent cries, Sigyn wiped angrily at her cheeks, and Loki paled as he stared down at the courtyard where Killian’s servants were in varying signs of disarray, but all were staring at the crumpled young man, curled up against the cobblestones, and now missing his wings.

Sigyn’s fists tightened in rage as Killian grinned from ear to ear, a sword in one hand and the wings in the other as if they were a prize. 

“Foolish raven,” he chuckled, pushing Harley’s hair aside with his boot. “For challenging us, but then I suppose it is his nature. He won’t be such a bother again though, I suspect.”

Sigyn flinched as Killian gave Harley a kick, rolling him onto his back. The boy let out a strangled scream, and this seemed to be the last straw, for she let out a cry and dove from the tree, making to dive towards the soldiers, her knife out. And yet a shape darkened the moon and caused her to pull back and look up, her jaw dropping as a man with metal wings dove down into the center of the clearing, landing in a crouch, his eyes burning with rage.

“What the fuck did you do to my kid,” Tony demanded. The servants immediately scattered and Tony let them go. His true anger was at Killian. 

Killian was silent for a moment as he looked over Tony, until recognition sunk in. He stepped back, before he moved forward, but his sword was in full view. “Stark. So you got your wings back. How interesting.” 

“What did you do to my son!” Tony demanded again. He moved closer aiming to put himself between Killian and Harley. He stepped closer and the blood made the ground wet under his feet. Tony looked from the ground to Killian, and his entire body tensed. 

“You didn’t.”

“I should have suspected he was yours. Annoying little pest, interrupting. After he’s done I’ll find his friend and gut him as well!” Recognition seemed to flash across his face and Tony grit his teeth. 

Loki looked to Sigyn, and tugged on her arm, pulling her up so he could speak to her. “Go get Thor--”

“Do not shove me away because I, I am a woman! I am not weak Loki--”

“You are the strongest I know, but you have seen your share. Go, please, and get my brother, get mother.”

“And what will you do? Toss yourself into the middle of a battle?” 

“If that is necessary, yes,” he said. He looked down to Tony and Killian, seeing the two men stare each other down. Tony had no weapon except his wings. He did not doubt they would be a wonderful shield but Killian had a sword and was closer to Harley. 

“I will have you killed,” Tony shouted, eyes flickering between Harley and Killian. Loki could recognize the panic in his voice and the tightness of his shoulders. 

“You will try and fail, as you did all those years back when you tried to confront me. And look now. I have your lady at my side, and your _son’s_ wings in my hand. Who has won?” 

Tony growled, panting for breath, his jaw tight as he dove for Killian, who swiftly stepped to the side. Tony landed in a roll, growling again, but there was a grim smile upon his face as he whistled and a large falcon dove down from the trees. Tony held up an arm, a small bottle in his hand, and as the falcon swooped by Tony clipped something to its foot before it took off again.

“I believe, in fact, that I will. If not now, then very soon. I have an army, and now I’ve sent word. There will be a war, Killian, and from this you will not walk away.” Tony’s wings snapped open, the gears turning and grinding, and he suddenly pulled out what appeared to be a metal feather, but on closer inspection it was a small, sharp object almost like a dagger. Hesitation flashed across Killian’s face, but Tony simply sneered as he threw the dagger at him with precision, landing it in the middle of his sternum. It was a shallow injury, but enough to make Killian stagger back in shock as Tony grabbed for Harley, pulling the boy to his chest.

Blood coated his arms, and Tony prepared to take off, but several guards rushed forward at Killian’s command, surrounding Tony. The man growled, his wings flapping in agitation, but as the first guard moved to step forward, Tony let out a cry and thew out his metal wing, catching the guard in the side, before flipping and catching another guard with his left wing tip, Harley clutched tightly in his arms.

Loki hesitated for only a moment before he dove from the trees. He tackled down the man to Tony’s left and they rolled in the dirt before Loki kicked them back. He may not have the same proper training as Thor, but he had scuffled with his brother over the years. He got by by playing dirty. He planted a hard kick in the middle of the guards chest and then rolled to his feet. 

“Killian!” Loki snapped. The older Lord turned their focus on Loki and he laughed tossing Harley’s wing’s aside. 

“Odin’s runt--” 

“I told you if you laid a hand on my servant you would be dead,” He snapped. He pulled his dagger out and Tony met his eyes for a moment. Loki nodded to him and Tony took off in the moment of distraction. Killian gasped at the sudden knock back from his wings, and looked to Tony with only anger. 

“You little brat!” he roared and refocused his attention on Loki. 

Loki prayed that Sigyn was moving fast. He grabbed the discarded blade from Tony’s wings and held both to the side, wings spread wide. If not for the almost feeble look to him, Loki would be fierce. He could be an image of death if he wanted but Loki had no thought for that. 

“You have no respect for anyone other than yourself.” 

“I am a Lord--” Loki lunged forward and caught Killian off guard. He swiped the blade across his face, and left a deep mark before he was pushed back and onto the ground. 

“You are a snake and a coward.” 

“Untrue, but one fact, runtling, is that you will never speak of this event, of that I will be sure,” Killian growled, moving forward with his blade. He knelt at Loki’s side, but before he could utter another word there was a flurry of wings, and then a flash of gold as the crown prince came to land beside his brother.

Killian started, quickly standing and moving to take a bow, but Thor simply growled and shoved him back, a sword to his throat as he demanded, “What have you done! What would you have done to my brother? To your prince!”

“My Lord, Thor, I… am surprised to see you here,” Killian swallowed, backing up until his back hit the manor wall. “I… I was simply… I was training with your brother…”

“Stop your lies!” Thor spat, pressing the blade still tighter. “I could kill you where you stand. This is treason.”

“My boy… Put down your sword.”

Thor spun, his sword dropping before he hand a moment to think, and Thor ducked his head, declaring, “Father, this man was threatening Loki. He had committed high treason! He has hurt a servant of our household and would have done the same to Loki. He is guilty father.”

“Return to your chambers son,” Odin said and gave Loki a look. The youngest son stood and their cheeks were red, and not just from embarrassment. 

“But father--”

“I said go!” Odin demanded, his voice raising in volume. Thor flushed, but nodded grabbing his sword and moving back from the property. Loki remained where he was by sheer stubbornness alone. “Loki--”

“He attacked my servant, and removed another’s wings!” he snapped. “This is an blatant attack--”

“My lord, Stark yet lives. I saw him here today. He claims he has an army he has sent word to, he has declared war against our kingdom,” Killian spoke up quickly, bowing respectfully before Odin.

Odin’s gaze turned heavy and he looked from Loki to Killian. “If that is true then it is because of you,” he said and moved closer to his son.

“But-- Father!” 

“I told you. Cover your wings or you will have to suffer the consequences. The message should have been clear to your servant as well. This is on you.” 

“But--”

“You will not question me!” Odin snapped. Loki shook for a moment, before he grit his jaw. 

“I am not to blame here. You know that.” He threw his dagger to the ground, not caring that it buried itself within inches of Killian’s foot. He stalked past Odin and took off with one strong beat of his wings. He didn’t know where he was going--he was torn between Peter, and finding Stark. But he knew neither were going to be the right, he needed both. He went to the castle, praying he’d find Sigyn or his mother. Mother would be able to assist with healing, and Sigyn...he needed to see her. He needed to feel her skin under his fingers and to know that she is safe. 

He was started the moment he entered, and warm arms encircled him along with the smell of his mother, and after a moment of holding him close she held him at arm's length. Sigyn came up next to her as Frigga murmured, “Thank heaven and Earth, you’re alright. My little one, my Loki, you scared me right to death… Where are the others? Sigyn told me there’s others.”

“Is Peter still in the tower?” Sigyn questioned, not caring to keep these secrets in these times in front of Frigga. “Harley… Was he… Was he able to be taken to safety?”

“Stark got him, I assume they went back to their lodging...Mother, I… we need your help, they removed the boy’s wings, he wasn’t reacting, he needs help, and Peter, he…” 

Frigga shushed him and touched his cheek. “Lead the way. Sigyn… You come with us. Do not worry about what my husband will say,” she said simply. Loki nodded and pulled his cloak around himself tighter. 

“Bring your herbs and rags… he was not... Stark will need help,” he said. They took off out the window, the moon now shining overhead, and after a quick stop to grab Peter, Sigyn led the way towards Stark’s camp. The boy was still limp in Loki’s arms, his wings weakly fluttering, but otherwise his eyes remained closed as he murmured soft sounds that Loki could not pick out as words. 

They flew low, keeping out of sight of potential guard and patrols. The news of war had reached Odin’s ears and it would not be long before the army amassed and started strict routines again. The forest was darker the closer they got to the center and when Sigyn finally landed, all they could see was a single light above in the trees. Loki shifted his grip on Peter, the boy growing heavy and pulling on his shoulders. 

“They should be up there…” Loki said and shifted Peter. Sigyn swallowed before nodding. 

“Stark? Please it’s Sigyn. We brought medicine,” she called and spread her wings wide, the adrenaline making her entire body shake for moments at a time. 

“I have Peter. He’s alive, and relatively unharmed…” Loki added. 

There was silence for a moment, but then the door up above slammed open, and that seemed to be the only invitation that they would receive, and so the group flapped their way up to the landing.

As she landed, Frigga’s face grew increasingly concerned, and yet she still felt unprepared for the sight in front of her.

The boy’s breaths were quick, and yet far between. He lay on his side, and a blood coated blanket was pressed to the stubs where just an hour before his wings had been. Tony glanced up briefly, though his eyes caught on Frigga, and she smiled sadly.

“I am relieved to see you live,” she whispered, blinking away tears as she knelt by Harley’s side. The boy whimpered, sobbing softly as he repeated something softly over and over, and she hissed softly, murmuring, “I cannot apologize enough times over for what has happened to your boys, but my hope is that I can keep anything from getting worse… it is good to see you again Tony. Now please, may I see him?”

“You…” He looked between Loki and Frigga before nodding. “Please help him. I...Frigga I can’t lose him.”

He pressed the already soaked cloth tighter to the wound before moving to pull it away. Frigga covered his hand with her own. 

“Hold it there. Loki, get some water, boil it. Sigyn come, you help me,” Frigga instructed. Loki fumbled for a moment before he laid Peter on the other empty blanket. Tony watched him intensely and as Loki moved around him to find a large bowl, Tony grabbed his arm. 

“Thank you--”

“Don’t. There’s going to be war and I’m to blame.” 

“Loki,” Frigga chidded and sighed as she pulled her cloak off. She took the knife that Frigga requested and she held it over her fingers where a flame grew and danced over the edge. Loki stepped out for a moment, pulling water from the well with assistance from his magic. He still had little control over it, and the fact it was responding so easily to him in the moment was astounding. He stepped back in and there was a leather strap placed in Harley’s mouth as Frigga quickly pressed the blade to the stumps where his wings were to be. 

“There is no way to reattach?” Loki asked soft and glanced to the window. “I could--”

“Loki,” Frigga said softly but sternly. “Boil the water. Do not worry about that.” 

Loki couldn’t not worry about that then, but he had nothing else he could do. He did not receive the healing training that Sigyn and Frigga both had, but he knew basic needs. Water and food, and those who were asleep, be it by tincture or natural, could still drink. He collected a small cup of water as it started to boil and went to Peter’s side. He rolled the boy to his side, and pressed the cup to his mouth. He swallowed only on pure instinct. 

Loki smoothed Peter’s hair back, and pressed his fingers to his throat. He could feel a pulse, and that was reassuring. 

From the other cot, Harley began to scream and thrash as Frigga held the hot knife to his back, and Tony let out a soft sob as he held the boy down, eyes focused on the ceiling as he blinked rapidly. The cries seemed to jar Peter and his eyes fluttered open, his lips trembling. 

He tried to sit up, making a noise that was clearly frightened, but his limbs were like noodles, and he managed only to roll himself to his side, trembling and panting from the effort. He whimpered, his eyes filling with tears as he looked around and whispered, “What… What’s going on? Ow… I don’t feel good… Harley? Harley!”

Peter struggled for a moment in an attempt to get up, but his limbs didn’t support him and his wings flapped chaotically until Loki gently pushed him back against the bed where Peter fell still, panting. 

From the other blanket, Frigga finally set the hot knife aside as Harley sobbed, gasping for breath. His eyes fluttered half open, landing on Tony, and he let out a soft whine, whimpering, “Papa? Papa, hurts… Papa please it hurts…”

Frigga instructed Sigyn to dip a cloth in cool water, holding it to his forehead. Frigga began to wrap the wounds with a clean linen, and Tony could only stare down at his boy in horror. He reached out to hold Harley’s shoulder with shaking hands, tears in his eyes as he stated, “You’re… You’re safe now. You’re home. Come on, kid, you’re going to get through this. You’re home now.”

Loki kept a firm hand pressed to Peter’s shoulder and had to look away from Harley. It hurt knowing how much Harley was hurting, and to know they’d been part of the reason. 

“Papa, papa, I,” Harley shivered and the little remaining nubs twitched. His eyes widened and started to fight Tony’s hold. Frigga cursed and Tony grabbed his shoulder. 

“Harley, I know it does, I know it does, try not to fight it,” he said. Loki shifted as Peter fought his grip. 

“Peter, Peter, hey kiddo,” he said and distracted him, turning his face from the scene. “It’s okay, Harley’s going to be okay, mother has him. You’ve met Frigga, she won’t let anything happen to Harley,” he said and grunted when Peter thrashed and pushed at Loki.

“His wings, where’s his wings?” Peter demanded, his eyes wild and confused. The boy was confused and in pain, and though he was easily stronger than Loki, whatever tincture Killian had given him made Peter’s limbs feel weak, and he struggled to fight in Loki’s grasp. He fell still often to catch his breath and recover before he began to struggle again, wings beating hard and stirring up the room.

“Get him on his back,” Frigga commanded absently as she continued to wrap Harley’s wounds. “Loki, put him on his back, his wings are disturbing the air.”

Peter whined as Loki pushed you his back, his wings trapped under him, and the boy whimpered, trembling all over as he glared up at Loki. It was unclear if he recognized what was going on, truly, but his eyes shone like fire as he glared at Loki, continuing to weakly struggle.

“Peter,” Tony called over, holding Harley close to repress his struggles, the boy’s face pressed to Tony’s stomach. “Peter, calm. You’re safe now, you’re home. Calm, no more fighting.”

At Tony’s voice, Peter finally fell still, trembling all over, and Tony returned his attention to Harley who was continuing to whimper, nearly delirious from the pain and blood loss. Tony swallowed hard, holding Harley tighter as he whispered, “My boys… I swore to protect them, I raised Harley since he was a child… But I’ve led them to ruin, as I’ve done with all things. I never should have… I… How could I have thought… There will be war, Frigga. When I was banished I got in contact with warriors from the north, I have called for their armies. There will be war to pay for what has happened to my boys. I… I couldn’t protect them… I swore to protect them.”

Frigga’s jaw was hard as she wrapped but she continued working. After a moment she spoke with a hard edge. “As a mother I understand. As your queen...Tony you’ve put me in a hard position. My boys will be protected as will their wives. I will not let them be pulled into this.” She glanced at Tony. “But you have not heard from me the field to the south is vulnerable. Has allowed this...negativity to brew in our people, and against my son. Do as you need.”

“Lady Frigga!” Sigyn protested and Frigga shook her head, taking a salve and applying it over the rags. 

“You will be safe. This is purely between Tony, Killian and my husband's foolishness. Perhaps you and Loki should legalize the marriage soon.” She looked to Tony and narrowed her eyes. She was stuck in a hard position. 

“How long till these north men arrive. And can they be reasoned with.”

“Perhaps,” Tony murmured, stroking his hands through Harley’s hair as the boy cried softly. “They will listen to me, and I have told them to leave the common people alone. They come to pillage and know that the common people have none of the gold nor good mead that they desire. I… I can offer you and this girl protection, as well as… I may offer protection to Lady Potts. She does not know I am alive but… I have heard she never married, and I have missed her all these years.”

“What will they do to the kingdom?” Frigga pressed, studying Tony. “Do they mean to overthrow the throne?”

“They mean to fight, and if the king resists he will be getting in their way,” Tony admitted, eyes flashing. “If he concedes to their terms then yes, war may be avoided, but if not there will be war, Frigga. He may offer his terms and I have no power over if they like his terms or not. But I know they are vicious warriors, mighty in battle. Your soldiers can not win against them.”

“Papa?” Harley murmured, and Tony quickly turned his attention to the boy, pushing back his hair. Harley’s eyes were fuzzy still with blood loss, his gaze coming in and out of focus as Harley murmured, “What… It hurts… Why does it hurt? I… Why can’t I feel my feathers? I don’t… feel my feathers.”

Tony shuddered and he stroked back Harley’s hair. “Hey kiddo,” he said and swallowed. “You...you got into a mess. Killian—“

“No! I was with the princess! She wouldn’t have let it happen! Peter, we were saving Peter!” Peter wriggled under Loki at the mention of his name, and Loki had to put all his weight into holding him down. 

“Stop, Peter, stop,” he said and glanced over as Tony soothed Harley. 

“Let him up,” Tony said and Loki was thrown back off the younger boy. He grumbled for a moment before he slowly stood and moved his way to Harley’s side. 

“I was, the princess, helping her, she, Peter,” his fuzzy eyes locked into Peter. “Peter, you’re okay we, we did it,” his brow furrowed. ”Feathers...where are my feathers!” He demanded and pulled at the hands on him for a moment before Tony stilled him. 

Peter’s eyes were also fuzzy, but he let out a soft cry as he laid eyes on Harley’s missing wings, and he fell to his knees beside his brother, tears rolling down his cheeks.

“You’re… They hurt you,” Peter whispered, pulling Harley’s hands into his own. “Your wings… They cut them.”

“They what?” Harley’s face went ghost white, and he swooned for a moment, Tony catching his head in his hand. He slowly lowered Harley’s head against the pillow, and Peter sniffled, leaning down so that his forehead touched Harley’s.

“Your wings are gone,” Peter whispered. “It’s my fault, he took me and… And he said awful things, and he made me drink something and then he touched me and pulled at my feathers and… and I don’t remember anything else, but you saved me, Harley, and I’m safe now. But I’m so sorry… They’re gone, Harley. They’re gone.”

“They’re... gone?” Harley whispered, his voice almost inaudible as he trembled, too shocked to cry. Peter nodded, cupping a hand behind Harley’s neck. He yearned to reach over, to stroke Harley’s wings as they always did to comfort each other, but instead he simply held his brother close. He silently cried as the boys mourned together, Harley still frozen in shock, unable to process what Peter was telling him.

Tony watched his boys silently, unsure what to say, or if he should say anything at all. Swallowing hard, he moved to sit between them, his metal wings draping over their shoulders as he rested his head against Peter’s.

Loki shifted and slowly moved closer to the scene. He felt out of place there and he swallowed. Sigyn pulled her hands away from Harley, and the blood was cracked and shiny on her fingers. Loki touched her back and she shivered and crossed her arms. She pressed to Loki and he wrapped his arms around her. 

“I’m scared,” she whispered and Loki pulled her closer, pressing a kiss to her brow. 

“I know. But we will make it through. I will make sure of it,” he said and squeezed her. He took the edge of his cloak and slowly started to wipe the blood from her hands. 

Harley started to sniffle and hiccup on the table and Tony shushed him tracing his fingers down his spine. 

“I want my wings,” he choked out and gripped Peter’s hands tightly and pressed his sweaty brow to Tony’s. 

“I know. I know, and it’s not fair and you didn’t deserve this.” 

“I want to fly,” Harley hiccuped, trembling all over as the stubs on his back moved desperately. “I want to go out and fly.”

“I know,” Tony whispered, tears dribbling down his cheeks to land in Harley’s curls. “I know you do. I know.”

“I… I don’t like it, I just want to go to the tree, to the ocean, I want to fly,” Harley choked, and Tony pulled his boy close, rocking him as Harley cried. Peter watched silently, unable to fix this, and his hands trembled as he rested them again Harley’s side, rubbing soft circles low on his back, and wrapping what was left of his own wings around his family.

“You were right, Tony,” Harley whispered, sniffling. “They are monsters, the light wings…”

“Not all of them,” Tony murmured, looking to Frigga and Sigyn. “Not all of them.”

“Not the princess,” Harley agreed softly, sounding slightly delirious. “She… She would help, she’s an angel…”

Sigyn swallowed, tucking closer to Loki, unsure of what to do. She swallowed hard, feeling guilty and caught in the situation, and she swallowed hard as Harley lifted his red eyes to her. His face lit up, and he murmured, “You’re here…”

“I… I am,” Sigyn murmured, slowly kneeling beside the boy, eyes flickering quickly to Loki. Harley simply smiled, reaching out weakly until Sigyn understood and took his hand, squeezing it. Softly, she confirmed, “I’m here, and your… And Stark will see to it that you're alright.”

“Of… Of course I’m alright princess,” Harley forced a half grin, thought it wobbled. “I’ll… I’ll get good metal wings like Tony. I’ll… I’ll be better than before. I… Don’t worry about me, princess. I… I…” he trailed off, wincing in pain, and Tony held him tighter, pressing his eyes shut.

Loki squeezed Sigyn’s shoulder and leaned over kissing her head. “Stay here, if you want.”

She looked over her shoulder and Loki nodded. He pressed a soft kiss to her temple. Frigga squeezed Loki’s arm and motioned to the small fire and boiling water. She guided Loki over and poured some of the water out. “Take off your cloak,” she said and soaked a cloth for a moment before wringing it out. She pressed it to Loki’s cheek and wiped away blood. He flushed. 

“I don’t think it’s mine.” 

“It’s not…Loki what happened?” She asked and smoothed back his hair. Loki looked aside. 

“Killian took Peter, and Sigyn we,” he swallowed. “We went to get him but knew it was Killian. Harley, he was...so armament he’d protect his brother when we’d first met, so…” he blinked and looked to Frigga. “Does that make this my fault?” He asked. 

“No, my darling, this is not your fault,” Frigga murmured, stroking his head back and kissing his forehead. “Killian is a terrible man, and you frightened me too today. When Sigyn came in, telling us you were at his manor and someone was hurt… Loki, I was so afraid of what he could have done to you. He had always been awful, cruel to anyone he could get away with. This is just another testament to how awful he is… Your father is blind to it. Killian talks so smoothly and your father is drawn in, convinced by whatever he says.”

She sighed softly, pulling Loki into a hug as she stroked his wings, murmuring, “And now there is to be a war… I still cannot believe Tony is alive. I remember when we were children, and I remember when Killian took his wings… We had all thought he had died of his wounds. And now to know he is here, it’s such a shock. I will need to return to the palace. You will as well. I do not support your father, but I am his queen as you are his son. We must stand by him in war, it is our duty to our people and our kingdom.”

Loki nodded and then spoke up. “Mother,” he pressed his lips together. “Can you...do you know if the bishop would marry us? Tonight. Just...I’d had for something to happen and Sigyn to be hurt,” he said and looked back to her. Odin had no need to keep Sigyn around if Loki was punished. He already blamed Loki for the impending attack. 

He had to secure her safety and Peter’s. They would have to stay here in the forest and maybe even further away. Their lives would be changing, and there were too many details no one had answers to. He had to secure what he could. 

“He might, but are you certain it’s a decision you wish to make so quickly?” Frigga murmured, studying her son. “Besides, she would become a part of the royal family and so although your father would need to keep her safe, any attacker would not spare her if they knew she was a princess. I do not know if they will spare us, Loki, but it was my duty when I married your father to stand by my people, even at risk of myself. I have heard of warriors from the north, and have heard they are viscous. I am prepared for anything, as should you be.”

She glanced over at the group curled up together. Harley had calmed down again, and was now silent as he curled up in Tony’s lap, his hand still grasping Sigyn’s. Peter, too, was curled up with them, his wings plucked bare in many places, making him shiver against the cold. Tony was humming softly, rocking his boys. It was a picture of love, but also of vulnerability, and Frigga felt pained to see the once great lord now curled up with two injured refugees, hiding in a rudimentary nest of twigs in the forest. 

“I expect it will take some time before the warriors are here, and your father will wish for everyone to be prepared. We must not be missing or he will send out search parties and might find your friends,” Frigga pointed out.

“And if I return he will kill me,” he said and Frigga shook her head. Loki had a flare for dramatics but Loki insisted. “He blames me. If I return—“

“He speaks, but your brother and myself will not allow any harm to come to you,” Frigga reassured. Loki sat down and kicked his legs out in front of himself. 

“We have...so little time mother,” he said and glanced over. He hated seeing this, hated knowing someone else had suffered because of something related to him. 

“That is why we must return, all of us.”

“Even Peter?” Loki asked and swallowed. “I...is that wise?”

“He is a member of the royal household as your personal servant,” she replied, glancing to Peter. “It is his duty to help now as well. If your father was in his right mind it would be his duty to punish Killian for what he did, however I fear that the boy’s dark wings make him unworthy of such protection in your father’s eyes…”

She looked to Peter again, her eyes sad as she gazed at his spotty wings, bald in places. It made him suddenly look sickly in a way the strapping young man had never before, and when he shook off his wings, a few more feathers floating out to the ground.

“I am sorry to take him from his family,” Frigga admitted softly, squeezing Loki’s hand. “But again, they will only be in further danger I fear if Odin chooses to look for them. The wingless boy will live so long as Tony knows how to care for his wounds. We must return to the palace. It is our duty, my son.”

Loki looked back and nodded. He swallowed. “Let them have some time. Then we will return.” He squeezed his mother’s hand and kissed her cheek. 

He stood and moved to the small group. “Stark,” he said softly. The older man looked up, hands and face stained with his son’s blood. “We will have to return...and Peter will need to come with us—“

“No, I won’t allow it,” he said, combing his fingers through Harley’s hair. The older boy's brow was sweat damp and he was pale. But he was breathing. 

“Tony. I’d rather you keep him with you, he’s safer, but he’s a member of the palace. He has to return with us,” he said and swallowed. He didn’t it enjoy the thought, he would rather leave him here. But damn it he couldn’t deny Frigga. 

“My mother will help care for his wings. He will be protected...we will give you time before we leave.”

“I don’t want you to go,” Harley whispered, gazing up to Peter who sniffled and cuddled closer, cover Harley with one of his molted wings. 

“I won’t leave you for a little while,” Peter promised, holding him close. “But if Loki says I’m to go back, I will do it. I’ll do whatever I need to keep you and Tony from more harm.”

“Kid, this is my fault,” Tony sighed, turning to Peter. “You are not responsible for our safety. I want you here with me where I can keep you safe. I never should have let either of you leave the forest.”

“Tony, you’ve been through enough. I’m okay, really! I’m going to do everything I can. I will never let either of you down,” Peter promised, hugging both of them. “You’re my family, and I’m going to… To do better about keeping you safe.”

“Peter… Don’t be stupid, okay?” Harley whispered, forcing a half smile. “If you do, I just may not swoop in to save your sorry ass this time.”

“Yeah, well I’ll have you know that I have no intention of needing saved,” Peter replied firmly, and the boys shared a smile before Harley winced again, squeezing Sigyn’s hand.

“Hey, thank you, okay?” He told her, forcing another half smile. “Sorry princess, but I don’t know if I ever really got your name.”

“Sigyn,” she let out a sad chuckle.

“Sigyn,” he hummed, smiling as he moved to let his head rest against her knee. “It’s a beautiful name for a mighty woman like you… I bet you could fight off Killian next time, he wouldn’t stand a chance against you.”

Sigyn blushed and pulled Harley’s hand to her mouth. “Thank you. You will survive,” she said and kissed his cheek next. She looked back to Loki and he nodded, pulling her up. 

“Peter?” He prompted and swallowed. He knew this was the last thing he wanted to do right now. Loki pulled his own cloak off his back and laid it over Peter’s wings. “Come out when you're ready,” he said and took Sigyn to the door. He swallowed and watched for a moment before speaking softly. 

“Sigyn...I know this isn’t the best time, and I know you’re shaken, I am too…but if I were able to have the bishop wed us legally would you be upset?” He asked and pushed a curl behind her ear. 

“You want us to wed now?” She murmured, reaching to cup his hand to her cheek, studying him in surprise. She pressed a kiss to his wrist, eyes traveling back to the house briefly, before they fell on Loki again. 

“Are you certain?” She murmured, squeezing his hand. “I don’t want this to be a rush decision for you, please. But if you wish to be wed immediately then… Then I will agree. Times are going to change, I can feel it. I just don’t want our wedding to be forced from those changes.”

His cheeks burned. “I want you safe. Things are going to be different but if you’re my wife, Odin wouldn’t be able to turn you away from protection. I want this to be your choice.” He cupped her cheek and pressed a kiss to her head, before pressing his brow to hers. 

“I just want you safe. Odin is an arse but he is also king,” he said and linked their fingers together. 

He glanced inside and then to the moon. It was bright. He didn’t know how long they had till the north men attacked, nor if they would survive. 

“I just want you safe,” he repeated. 

“I care so deeply for you,” Sigyn murmured, relaxing into his arms, and she pressed a kiss to his cheek, though her eyes wandered to the hut again, a small edge of something flickering in the gaze. Finally, though, she nodded, murmuring, “If you wish to wed tonight, or tomorrow, I… I will be happy.”

Inside, Harley made a soft noise, and she glanced back, murmuring, “Before I go, I should say goodbye to him, though. I… he’s a sweet boy, you know? He… He’s kind, and brave. He saved your servant! I don’t want him to feel alone once we’ve left.”

With that, she slipped back to Harley’s side, speaking soft to him as Tony and Peter said their goodbyes. The boy clutched at Tony as if his life depended on it, but finally he let him go with a sigh.

Loki watched and he waited on the railing. He knew so many things were changing, and they were changing quickly. As Sigyn and Peter stepped from the hut, Loki pulled Peter in and gave him a light hug. 

“I’m so sorry,” he said and smoothed his hair back. “I will do all I can,” he said and pressed his lips together. “Can you fly? Don’t be afraid to say no,” Loki said and tentatively touched his shoulder. 

“I…” Peter swallowed hard, flapping his wings and creating a great gust of wind all around them, and yet his feet hardly left the ground before he stumbled to his knees, sniffling. He caught himself with one hand and swallowed a soft sob, shaking his head. He glanced back in at Harley, sniffling again before he whispered, “I… let me try again.”

“No,” Frigga murmured, coming to his side. “You’ll only hurt yourself.”

“Let me try again!” Peter insisted, puffing his chest up proudly as he again flapped at his wings, but Frigga’s gentle hand on his shoulder made Peter sniffle and pause.

“I will carry you,” she murmured, scooping him into her arms. Inside, Tony watched, and Peter felt himself longing for the comfort of his father’s arms before he pushed the feeling away and whispered a soft thanks.

“Come,” Frigga insisted. “It’s past time we were home.”

With that she took off, her wings beating powerfully against the canopy, though Sigyn gazed back at the best with a sense of longing, bidding Harley one final goodbye.

Loki looked back and shifted before stretching his wings. He took off, following them back to the palace. Loki’s wings ached from the amount of travel they’d done over the past day. Loki was aching by the time they landed and Loki was able to pry his balcony open. 


	10. Chapter 10

As they entered Frigga placed Peter on his feet and looked to her son. “Take care of him. I will keep your father at bay as long as I can,” she said and cupped Sigyn’s cheek before stepping from Loki’s rooms with a soft click of his door.

Loki pulled the knife from his hip and dropped it and then kicked off his shoes.

“Peter, go sit. I have oils and bandages I...your wings. I’m sorry,” he said and swallowed. 

He felt the shame curl in his gut at the idea he was the reason for Peter’s pain, and Harley’s dismemberment. Sigyn kissed Loki’s cheek and mumbled something about stepping out for tea and bread. 

Peter said nothing, but rather curled up in the corner, his wings curling around him like a cocoon. He pulled his knees to his chest and buried his face in them until he was a ball of feathers and bare, leathery wings. He winced violently as Loki moved to touch the oil to his wings, and he spun, hissing at Loki before he remembered himself and Peter turned pink, quickly whispering, “Sorry! I’m so sorry. I… I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to frighten you. I just… I’m sorry, I just want to go home. But I can’t, being here is the right thing to do. I’m just so worried… And this is my fault! He forced this liquid down my throat and I got so confused and I don’t remember much except they were laughing and touching and pulling and… and now Harley is… Is hurt so bad and it’s because he was trying to help me! I never should have come here. I just never thought that people would be so cruel, not again.”

Peter sighed, allowing Loki to approach again, unfurling his wings as he murmured, “I’m so sorry for today. I feel like I ruined everything since I came here, but… but I’m going to try harder now. I’m going to help, however I can. I don’t want a war, really, but then that man did hurt Harley horribly… And it makes me mad. I’m sorry, but it does. It makes me so mad. Maybe I do want a war. I… I don’t know what I want. I just wish everything could be like it was. Are you alright? I haven’t even asked that, have I… Are you okay? Thank you, you know, for coming after me. I didn’t know you’d do that for just a servant.”

Loki shook his head, and dabbed more oil on Peter’s wings. “You are a friend.” He took a finger of cream and applied it over his wings, pulling a feather that was barely there. “You will heal. It will be a while, but you will heal,” Loki reassured and smoothed his hand down Peter’s back. 

“Peter. I want to help you. But Tony, he’s starting a war. With my people. I understand the reasoning, I would have started one for less. But that puts us at danger...you are royal staff. You will be in the crossfire,” Loki said simply but leaned closer. He stared at Peter and wet his lips. Peter had a bloodstain across his face. Loki dipped the edge of a cloth into water and scrubbed it across the mark. 

“I will do what I can to keep you safe. And Sigyn will too. But there’s so much going on…” he smoothed his cheek and leaned closer. He swallowed, wanting to do more to soothe the boy. 

Peter closed his eyes as Loki gently scrubbed the mark, though as he finished Peter’s eyes fluttered open again to meet his. The boy pressed his forehead forward, catching the back of Loki’s neck in his grip as he pressed their foreheads together the way he and Harley did to comfort each other. 

“I won’t let them hurt you,” Peter promised, his fingers warm as they tangled in the small hairs at the nape of Loki’s neck. “I promise. You have been nothing but kind to me. You’re a good person, a noble prince, and those who think otherwise don’t know how to see beyond their noses. I will stand by you, but I… Loki, what if I cannot stand by your father? He has done so much to support people like Killian. Harley would be safe now if not for people like that. I will stand by you, but I don’t know that I can stand with these policies. I came here originally to fight against such things. For a time I thought Tony was wrong, but now… Loki, I’m sorry, but perhaps fighting is the only way for things to change. I know you only wish to keep me from the fight, and the men of the north do frighten me, but… But what if this kingdom needs something like that.”

Peter sighed, finally releasing Loki. He pushed his bangs from his face before he murmured, “You seem very concerned… I don’t know much of these warriors, Tony always refused to tell me. What do you know of them?”

Loki’s cheeks burned at their closeness and his chest felt tight. He leaned back and swallowed tugging the cloth between his hands. “The north men are brutal. They attack and murder and rape and pillage. They don’t care, and if someone is in their way, they—Peter they’re heathens! Pagans and fight like they want death!”

He puffed the air from his cheeks feeling hot at just the thought of them coming here. “They will destroy all of the kingdom.” He dropped the cloth and sighed. “Turn around I need to wrap your wings,” he mumbled. 

Peter shifted so Loki could rub the oils into his skin. As he worked, Loki bit his cheek and then spoke again. 

“My mother has blood from the northern lands. Very far back but...she said that her mother had stories of the northmen. When they came and our family line started. They pillaged the city and then took a grandmother. It started our family and she was never the same…”

“But… But Tony talks as if they are friends,” Peter murmured, his heart skipping a beat at the story. It made his breath catch in his throat, and he swallowed hard, shivering at the thought. 

“How could Tony be friends with such men?” Peter murmured, but then he remembered the way Harley’s wings had been cut from his back, and Peter felt cold. Tony would go to any length to keep his children safe, even be friends with those who could be dangerous. 

Tony was a very good person, but he could also be a very dangerous person.

“He told them not to touch the common people,” Peter pointed out softly, though the realization came crashing in that he and Loki and Frigga and Sigyn were not common people. They were royal people, in the palace, and suddenly he felt a lump in his throat.

“But… But you’re a good person, and Tony called them here to fight for good people,” Peter pointed out softly, except that wasn’t why Tony had called them. He’d called them because his son was hurt, and he was mad.

“Do you think… They wouldn’t hurt us, would they?” Peter murmured, craning his neck to look at Loki. “Because if they try to hurt you, I will fight them. I will soar through their ranks, and cut them down before they got to you or Sigyn or your mother.”

Loki shook his head. “You are missing feathers. You will not be able to fly, and I would not want you there,” he said and squeezed his arm. “You are precious to me. And Tony. He would not want you in the middle of a battle you were not meant to be in,” he said as the door opened and Sigyn entered with a tray. She shut it with her hip and looked to Peter and Loki on the floor in the corner. 

“I brought food… but the staff are not pleased. Your father…” she sighed and set the plate on the nightstand. “The rumors have already spread that you are to blame love,” She said and pushed Loki’s hair from his head and sighed, kissing his brow. 

“Father will spread whatever rumors he needs to to feel like he has control. We know what happened…”

“But when the north men--”

“Stark said they would keep the commoners safe…” he sighed and leaned into Sigyn’s thigh. “Can I have a tea love,” He asked and thanked her with a kiss to her hand sipping it. His wings and shoulders ached, and she rubbed slow circles. Loki let his eyes fall closed but he only saw Harley below them, blood soaking the ground, and Killian making the final swing. 

He shuddered. “We will be fine, but there are those who won’t.” 

Sigyn opened her mouth to continue, but then the door swung open with a bang, and Peter looked up in shock to see Thor standing there, his eyes blazing. Muscles rippling and dangerous, he stormed toward Loki, and Peters heart leapt in fright as he man made a grab for his brother, but then Peter felt all his muscles relax when he realized Thor was simply pulling his brother in for a hug, his arms tight around his younger brother’s frame.

“Thank the gods,” he whispered. “I feared what would become of you, brother. They are saying you have started a war, but I saw what had happened. Killian, he is to blame for this… What happened to your servant?”

Peter flushed, tucking his wings behind him as the man’s eyes narrowed on him, but then Thor looked away, continuing, “Killian is driving father mad. He is readying the soldiers, preparing for an attack, but if it is the men of the north then I fear our warriors will not be prepared in time. I have heard tales of how they fight, and our army is small compared to many kingdoms. They will hunt us down and slay our men. Killian has started this battle, but I must work to finish it. Loki, whatever happens you must stay hidden. Father will not be forgiving with you. And your servant… I am surprised he yet lives. Father is demanding that dark wings be rounded up. He blames you and all of them for this war. The townspeople, they wish for blood because they are scared of what is coming… I have shouted at father, but he will no longer listen to me, and I must remain loyal in these times.”

“If they are demanding for dark wings to be rounded will you not defend me! Your brother--” Loki demanded. “You know what they plan to do, they’ll, they’ll demand our wings be removed! Did you not see what that did the first time!” Loki snapped and broke from Thor’s touch. 

“Brother--” 

“You do not understand Thor!” Loki snapped and started pacing the room. Thor sighed and watched his brother, crossing his arms as his strong white wings spread lazily. Thor shifted and waited a moment as Loki paced the length of his room. 

“The north men are terrible, they will destroy our people. You do not care what happens--”

Thor grabbed his brother, frustration evident in his eyes. “I care more than you know brother. Do not speak on my intentions as if you know them.” 

Loki’s chest rose and fell quickly and he grit his teeth. “You did not see what we saw tonight.” 

“I saw my brother in danger, and that is enough for me to know that I will fight,” Thor growled. “Do not question me brother. I will fight for our people, and for you.”

Peter frowned at the way Thor’s body language became aggressive again. Swallowing, Peter slipped forward, between Loki and Thor as he declared, “My prince, do they really mean to round them up? You have to stop them please my Lord! They could be great warriors for your kingdom. Please, please spare their wings.”

“It is not my choice,” Thor frowned, relaxing again.

“Tell your father, they will fight for you if you spare their wings. It is best for your kingdom, please,” he begged, and finally Thor nodded reluctantly.

“I will try my best,” he nodded slowly.

Loki shifted and narrowed his eyes but didn’t speak. “You have to be aware of the consequence of what Father is implying.” He stood his ground and Thor sighed.

“You doubt me, and it hurts brother. I wish not for you to be forced into any situations you don’t know, but there,” Thor sighed and ran a hand through his messy golden hair. There was blood on his neck and staining his boots. “You are important, and you will be heard. Father may be thick headed but I will take your concerns to him, through me.” When Loki opened his mouth to protest Thor continued over him. “I know it is not how it should be but Father will not listen to you. Allow me to speak in your stead and provide you the representation you need.” 

Loki looked away and Thor sighed looking to Sigyn. “Would you be able to get through to him?” 

Sigyn sighed and touched Loki’s shoulder. “Loki--”

“It is not right. It will not be as smooth as you say it will and there is no reason for Father to abide by those requests!” 

“Brother, I will do what I can, but no promises. You stay out of trouble, do you hear me? I will not be able to protect you if you do something stupid,” Thor frowned, crossing his arms. “I will do what I can for the people, and I’m sure they will make good warriors, but you stay in the shadows. You remember your place brother.”

Peter felt his chest tighten as Loki stiffened in Thor’s grip on his shoulder. It made the boy’s jaw tighten, and he spoke up again.

“My Lord, please, I will do what I can for my prince. You focus on keeping the people safe,” Peter insisted, and Thor raised his eyebrows at the servant.

“You will do well to hold your tongue,” he told him firmly, but Peter simply raised his chin.

“You will do well to pick a side,” Peter replied, feeling a burst of bravery and anger after the day he’d had. “You are a good prince, I’m sure, but you act in my prince’s interests and then cut him down. Tony always told me that it doesn’t do a leader well to be a hypocrite.”

Sigyn coughed down a chuckle at Peter’s words, though she watched Thor carefully, prepared for any reaction.

Thor frowned and opened his mouth to retort and Loki opened his mouth. “He speaks truth brother. Do not cut him down because of what he says. You know he speaks the truth.” 

Thor’s brow furrowed and their jaw dropped minutely. “I only speak in your interest.” 

“And I appreciate the attempt. But you do not understand the weight of your words.” Loki looked past Thor and then aside. He moved around him to his fireplace and knelt with the flint stone, before he pressed his lips together. He pressed his palm to the bottom of the hearth and let out a breath. The wood sparked and Loki couldn’t hide the smile that crossed his lips. 

He stood and warmed his hands for a moment before he turned. “There are many things you do not understand simply because of your station. Until this past week no one was certain I actually had wings, let alone dark wings. You have never had to shy away, and yet here I am.”

“Your wings are lovely brother, and I always wished you could keep them out, but perhaps to now you’d best return to your covering. You and your servant may be spared fighting and danger if you wear the coverings,” Thor pointed out, looking between the two of them. “I must go prepare the warriors, but I warn you to be cautious. There may be dark times ahead brother from which I cannot protect you. Cover yourself, and you may hide.”

Peter frowned as he left, and he crossed his arms, glaring after the prince.

“He talks of helping you and peace, but then he turns around and… and treats you like a child who can’t make a decision for yourself!” Peter pointed out. “I’m sorry, I’m speaking out of turn, but first Killian and then my brother and now not even the prince can be treated with respect over his wings from his own brother? Loki, I’m sorry, but it makes me mad. You deserve better, and I would fight alongside you to give you honor. You’re not delicate, you’re mighty and brave and true and I wish Sigyn and I weren’t the only ones to see that. You deserve so much more than this.”

Loki laughed hard and spread his wings. “I can barely be considered strong.” His wings trembled at the strain and he shuddered as he pulled them in tight to his back. 

“You have not had to endure the bigotry of the common people, and I’m glad for you. Tony loves you and raised you well, but,” Loki sat on the lounge at the foot of his bed. 

This day suddenly became much harder than he ever anticipated. He sighed as Sigyn slipped behind him and rubbed his shoulders, pressing a kiss to his head. He slowly relaxed and after a moment spoke. “We would be best to keep covered. I know it’s not what you intend or want but...Thor speaks truth.”

“I understand,” Peter murmured, slipping over to curl up at Loki’s side. He moved to wrap his wings around his form for warmth, but had to swallow a sob when he saw the patches of empty feathers, and he quickly pressed his wings back behind him again so he wouldn’t have to look at them.

Gently, Peter reached over to Loki’s rub gently at Loki’s trembling wings. He could feel the muscles were tight under his fingers, and Peter smiled sadly, rubbing at them.

“You wings are delicate now, yes, but they will grow strong,” Peter murmured, massaging a twitching muscle. “Your wings could be mightier than your brother’s, given the right treatment. The feathers are soft, and they shine in the light. They’re truly beautiful. They’ll take you high in battle, but they can be swift enough to help you dodge through the trees in the forest. They’re amazing.”

Peter looked back to his own wings again, and he swallowed a soft noise of despair as he curled up again, his wings curling around his knees, and Sigyn sighed softly.

“You’ll do those things again one day, Peter,” she murmured gently.

“Yes,” he replied. “But Harley won’t.”

“Tony has his metal wings,” Loki said and touched Peter’s chin. “He is smart, he will be able to make sure Harley is given wings again too.” He slipped his hand down to Peter’s shoulder and squeezed. He rubbed his face and groaned softly. It was late and they all needed to clean up and get to bed. He would just wake early tomorrow to meet the bishop. 

He stood slowly and moved to a door at the side of his room. He pushed open the door and lit the candle. The room was older but well maintained. 

“These are my guest chambers. You’re more than welcome to stay here,” Loki said and looked back. “You will not be in danger. The only door is here, and the windows are not easy to open from the outside…” he swallowed. “You don’t have to go back to your rooms,” he said and turned. “You’re safe here.” 

He fumbled for a moment and then moved to his wardrobe pulling out night clothes. “Here. Whenever you’re ready,” he said and looked to the bath that had been forgotten in the corner from earlier that day. He touched the corner of the tub and with a moment of steam raised from the water. 

“Feel free to wash up.” He looked aside and then went to stand before the fire, warming his cold hands. 

Peter glanced between the water and Loki, before a smile melted onto his face and Peter murmured, “Thank you, you’re so kind. I wish everyone could be as kind as you.”

He stepped over to press a hand to Loki’s wings, stroking the feathers as a sign of companionship, before he slipped into his room, leaving Loki standing beside the fire, the warmth flickering across his face.

“Loki?” Sigyn murmured, moving to his side. She touched his shoulder, studying him closely as she murmured, “Is there anything I can get you before I go?”

He looked up shocked almost. “Leave?” He said. “Please, stay the night,” he pleaded and reached for her. “Please,” he said and took her hand. 

He knew it was well past the time for them to return to their own rooms, but...Loki couldn’t bear having her away from him after the night they’d just had. 

“I only want you here, nothing else.” He said and pulled her closer slowly enough she could pull back if she wanted to. 

Sigyn hesitated, biting her lip. Her body stiffened, her eyes fluttering towards the window, before she murmured, “I… It would not be appropriate for me to stay the night. We are not wedded yet.”

Her words felt weak, like a half excuse for something else, and she smoothed her hands over her dress absently. Clearing her throat, she murmured, “I’m sorry. I think I just need time to process all of this. That boy… I just can’t stop thinking about him, about what has happened. He did not deserve this, of anyone. He’s so kind, and brave, and daring… He had not a care for what was thought of him, and was so willing to leap to help, and to laugh anything off… We couldn’t save him, and it hurts. It hurts knowing the kind of person he is, and knowing he will struggle to be that person again. And yet even now he was joking, and brave… You know what he said to me? I told him I wasn’t a princess, and he said he didn’t care. I’m a princess to him, he said...”

Jealousy stirred in his gut and he wanted to lay out all the times she’d stayed the night before, to demand a real answer. He only looked aside, cheeks hot. 

“If that’s what you wish,” he murmured and pulled her closer for a moment, kissing her cheek and then mouth. He held her close for a moment, and then smoothed her tousled curls. “If you need anything please, let me know,” he said and kissed her brow. 

He let her go and watched her with only anxiety in his chest. He watched her form disappear and then looked to the guest rooms. He needed to be here and present and help. Peter had so much he was struggling with—his fiancé wanting to spend the night alone was not something that should bother him the most. 

In his room, Peter was curled up in the blankets which he had curled into a nest on the ground. The bed was too soft compared to his nest at home, and it felt empty and dangerous so he felt much more at home curled up by the window. He’d gone to work pulling the blankets into a round shape where he could curl up, but he still felt an ache without his brother's wings curled safely over him. Sniffling, he curled his own wings tighter around him.

A sound at the door startled him, and Peter sat up, wings spreading wide in order to carry him into the air to fight if needed, but instead Loki’s face appeared at the door. Sighing in relief, Peter relaxed back into his nest with a yawn.

“Thank goodness it’s just you,” Peter murmured, pushing his blankets around sheepishly. His wings settled softly into the sheets as Peter knelt there, blinking up at him. He yawned again, the day’s exhaustion pulling him down as he softly added, “Can I help you, Loki?”

“I just wanted to make sure you were okay,” he said and stepped inside. “I… do you need anything?” He asked and moved to sit on the bed. He watched Peter and then shifted closer. “I’m sorry. None of this should have happened and, and even though Tony decided to call in the north men,” his voice was tight with frustration. “I’m sorry. I know why he did it, and I’m sorry that he had to,” he said and stared at the ground. 

He knew this was all overwhelming and he didn’t want to be alone. He shifted and opened his mouth. “I...you’re more than welcome to spend the night in my chambers. If you’d wish. Sigyn thought it was best if she returned to her quarters…” he looked to Peter and shifted. He knew it was an odd suggestion but this whole circumstance was odd. 

“In your chambers?” Peter blinked in surprise. He hesitated for a moment, gazing down at the nest he’d so carefully made, before he relaxed and nodded. He smiled gently, adding, “Alright. I was missing sleeping beside my family, you know… we’d all three curl up in our nest and Harley and my wings would keep us warm. It would get cold there in the forest, but in the winter months the downy bits of our wings would throw thicker, and it was always safe and warm.”

Peter sighed, lamenting the loss of those days as he picked up his blankets and put them back on the bed, following Loki into the master bedroom. The room was warm as the fire flickered in the hearth, and Peter went around arranging Loki’s sheets into a nest on the bed before he stopped, flushing at the skeptical look Loki was giving him.

“What?” He blinked. “How can you possibly be comfortable with your sheets laid out like that?”

Loki raised a brow. “Because they keep all of me warm? With this you’d have to be curled up,” he said and then sighed realizing that is probably how Peter had been sleeping. “If it makes you comfortable do not feel bad,” he said and moved to the wardrobe. He pulled out his own night clothes and started pulling his tunic off. 

He was sweaty and sticky and he splashed some water on his face and chest, rubbing the sore muscles. “Help yourself to the bread and tea. I’m not hungry,” he said and took a deeper breath as he slipped the night clothes over his head. 

He wanted this to be easy for Peter. He couldn’t imagine this being an easy day for him, and the guilt still flawed at Loki’s stomach. If he had taken the time to actually check on Peter and not be so enamored with Sigyn, perhaps this wouldn’t have happened. 

Sigyn. He needs to get to the bishop early tomorrow and it had to be past midnight. He rubbed his face and shucked his breeches, tossing them down the chute next to the wardrobe. He looked back to Peter and cocked his head. “Are you okay?” He asked. 

“I… I’m trying to be,” Peter nodded, peering down the shoot where Loki had tossed his clothes, before questioning, “Why do you throw your clothes away? Do royalty really have so many clothes that you can dispose of them every day and then new ones are made?”

Peter had finished the nest, and he settled himself in it, pulling his knees to his chest as he watched the prince. He seemed uncaring of the way Loki flushed, quickly pulling on his night tunic, and Peter added, “What happens to the old clothes? Do they burn or something?”

Loki chuckled and went to sit next to him. “No it takes them to the laundry. It’s easier than walking them down, and,” he shrugged. It’s been so natural they chute had been here for years. Loki can remember when he was a boy, him and Thor would race down them from their respective rooms. Father had not been happy to hear of it, but Loki and Thor continued until they were too big and Thor got stuck for a good half hour. They never spoke of it to anyone. 

“If you send yours down, the staff will wash them for you,” he said and looked at the nest Peter had made. Loki wanted to curl in the sheets but he wasn’t sure of it. 

“They didn’t hurt you. Aside from your wings…” he looked aside. 

“I don’t have anything else,” Peter admitted, gazing down at his servant clothes. “So that’s okay. I don’t want to trouble them with having to wash my clothes for me, anyway.”

Peter patted the space in the nest beside him expectantly, fully expecting the prince to join him as he added, “I don’t remember what they did. Like I said, Killian gave me this stuff and made me drink it and then everything got fuzzy. I remember almost feeling happy, and light, until suddenly I wasn’t. I think I remember them touching me and I didn’t like it, and then I remember them pulling at my wings, and I didn’t like that either, but I don’t really remember much because everything was fuzzy and I couldn’t keep my eyes open.”

Loki nodded and stared at the floor. “I’ll kill him. Killian...I killed one of the guards. I don’t think my father realizes that yet,” he said and took a deep breath. “And I left a dagger. I left with two and one is missing.” He sighed and looked to Peter. “If Killian doesn’t die in the raid, I will kill him. I’m sure Stark and I can manage some sort of plan.” He kicked around the dagger on the floor and sighed. 

“I hate this,” he said and moved closer to Peter slipping into the nest. He leaned back and let his limbs sprawl across the bed. It was comfortable but not something he was used to. 

“Me too,” Peter admitted, wrapping his wings over Loki and waiting expectantly for Loki to do the same. When he didn’t, Peter chuckled and reached for one of his wings, unwrapping it and placing it over his own.

“Have you really never slept like this before?” Peter questioned, studying him. “Tony says it was the way of people many years ago. He said traditions were being lost, but it seems like everything is different than what I expected here. Everything is so… formal, and structured. I guess it’s not surprising Magic was dying out.”

Loki shook his head. This felt intimate, like the rest of the world was cut off and all that existed was them. He shifted to his side and let his other wing stretch back. “Never. Maybe as a boy, but...I don’t remember,” Loki said and stretched his wing out over Peter. 

He ran his fingers across Peter’s shoulder and then over the bit of his wing that was exposed. “I don’t hate it,” he said softly and let his wing rest on Peter’s, and he shifted closer. 

He could feel Peter's breath on his face. They were close, and it only reminded Loki of the almost kiss they shared earlier. He didn’t back away. 

“It’s how we stayed warm,” Peter explained, his eyes growing heavy as he let his head relax against the sheets, snuggling into the warmth. “When I was small my family slept this way too since we hadn’t the money for firewood, but when my family died and I worked for the farmer… He made me stay in the barn. The hay was warm, but I still struggled to sleep every night that it froze outside. But then, when Tony took me in, it was like warmth had come back… I had a family again. They’re my family, and I’ll… I’ll do anything to keep them safe.”

Peter’s words drifted off as his eyelids fell closed, and his breaths slowed and evened as he fell asleep. He mumbled something else that sounded like goodnight, but then his curls fell in his eyes and his wings relaxed around Loki, encapsulating him in the warmth between them.

Loki pressed to him and after a moment of watching him rest Loki too closed his eyes and fell asleep. He slept fitfully but the warmth of Peter’s body next to him was reassuring. The crackle of the fire kept him comfortable and when he woke the sun was up and the cool breeze from the cracked balcony made Loki shiver. He shifted his wings over the two of them and mumbled to himself before there was a knock on his door. 

He groaned and pulled his wings in. If it was Odin there wouldn’t be the kindness. He slipped from the bed, disentangling Peter’s hand from his. He rubbed at his face and pushed his hair back as he opened the door revealing his mother with a relieved look on her face. 

“Oh thank the gods. You never woke to meet the bishop,” she said softly and slipped in. Loki’s cheeks burned and he groaned softly. 

“Shit,” he grumbled. 

“Loki,” Frigga chided and then touched his cheek. “Do not worry. Sigyn slept past too. You both had a late night,” she said and then paused. “Your father is demanding an audience. Peter is required to be there as well.”

Loki frowned and rubbed at his face again. “What does he want?” 

“I am unsure, but I think you’d best hury. He will not like to be kept waiting.”

She looked to Peter curled up in Loki’s bed and she raised her eyebrows but didn’t comment as she turned away.

“Come as soon as you’re able,” she called over her shoulder. “And look your best. Your father may pass judgement now. Tell your servant to be prepared.”

From the bed, Peter slowly woke at the sudden cool air around him, and his eyes fell on Loki and Frigga before he blushed and ducked his head in a bow, murmuring, “My Queen… good morning. Is everything okay?”

Loki looked away, his cheeks red. “Good morning. I hope you are well.” Frigga directed her gaze to Loki and raised her brow knowingly. “Get ready Loki. I’ll send breakfast up.” She turned and left and Loki flushed, shutting his door. He took a deep breath. 

“You’ll need to get dressed,” he said and ran a hand through his hair. He felt dirty and his muscles ached but he was alive and with his wings. “Here,” he said and moved to his clothes, pulling a pair of breaches and a simple tunics he would use for training, when Thor would convince him to join him in the middle of the night. 

“Unless you’d prefer your own,” he said, catching himself. He found his own tunic and breeches and pulled the bottoms on easily, lacing them tight before tugging his sleep shirt off. He rubbed his chest again feeling sore and seeing a bruise on his arm from where a guard had tried to grab him. 

“My father will most likely have his decision made today. Be prepared and Peter,” he said as he turned pulling a dark tunic over his headwords golden lining. “Do not react.”

“He’s… he’s going to hurt people, isn’t he?” Peter whispered, gazing down at the offered clothes. He felt cold, and he swallowed hard as he gingerly undressed, changing into the new tunic and pants. They were soft, but that didn’t help ease the dread boiling in his stomach.

Slowly, Peter moved to Loki’s side, biting his lips together as he murmured, “I don’t want him to hurt people, Loki. I… I know I helped Stark try and gather intel so that the men of the north would know how to fight, but I quickly stopped wanting that. I don’t like to see innocents hurting. And your father… what if he decides to hurt good people? Like Harley! I’m supposed to… to stand back and do nothing?”

Loki couldn’t hold Peter’s big eyes that were so concerned for everything but himself. “You have to. It’s how the courts work. You have Thor and myself that will vouch for Killian to be punished. But they won’t respond if you lash out. You have to let Thor and mother and myself handle it,” Loki said softly. He touched Peter’s hair and sighed pressing a brush to his hand. 

“You have bedhead,” Loki said and leaned around him and found a leather tie. He positioned his mirror so he could properly tie the top of his hair back. He touched the circulate that sat on a velvet cushion and pressed his lips together before he took it and placed it on his head. If he was going to be playing this game, he would use every ounce of power he had. 

He took a deep breath and pulled at the high collar of the tunic. He felt hot and the fire was barely crackling. He kicked another log into it without a thought. 

“Think of it as a game,” Loki started meeting Peter’s eyes in the mirror. “You have to convince them you are worth respect and to do that you have to be invisible. It’s a terrible game but it’s the game to play,” Loki said and swallowed. He took his cloak and fastened it around his shoulders. His wings stretched wide before pulling in. 

He gave Peter a sad look. “You...you need to cover as well. I know it’s not what you want but I can’t have you hurt more,” Loki said softly. 

Peter swallowed, averting his eyes, but he finally took the cloak and fastened it around his shoulders. The dark maroon cloak fell down his back to his ankles and made him feel swallowed up and small. His wings were bulky under it, and he had to press them down flat against his back to keep them from popping out of the cloak.

“Try and be invisible,” Peter murmured mostly to himself. “Got it… I’ll do it, if it’s the only way. I’ll try and be invisible.”

Sighing, he tugged a comb through his curls until they were fluffy and shiny, and he turned back to Loki with a half grin, asking, “So, do I look okay? You look… you look really nice, like a prince. I mean you always look like a prince, but now you really do.”

Peter gazed at the ground, and then down to Loki’s wings squished under his own green cloak before Peter murmured, “I’ll be honest, though, I like you better the other way. It feels genuine. This feels like… like we have to put on a show.”

Loki let out a hard laugh. “That is exactly what it is,” they said and placed a guiding hand on Peter’s back. “Follow me. And please stay quiet,” he said. 

Loki led Peter from his room and saw Thor exiting, dressed in all of his glory. 

“Brother,” he said in greeting and fell into place beside him. He spoke then in lower tones. “You have taken my advice. I know it is not what you wished, but it is for the best,” he said softly. 

“I only do it for my protection. Killian is a war monger, and I will not allow his beliefs to continue to triumph. If to make peace is to cover my wings again for a time...then so be it,” he said simply. 

Thor sighed and clasped his brother’s shoulders. “You were never easy to please.”

“Part of being a prince I suppose.” He turned a corner and followed Thor down the stairs towards the main hall. 

Peter swallowed, grasping the insides of his sleeves with his fingers nervous and twisting the fabric between his fingers. He was unused to staying silent now, being seen and not heard. As a child he’d learned his place as a dark winged beast, as the farmer who’d taken him in had said. But then, with Tony, Peter had flourished and had found his own potential. He’d been happy and free to talk as much as he liked, and now falling silent and respectful around people who didn’t respect him was incredibly difficult.

Still, Peter kept his head down as they filed into the throne room, and he had to bite his cheek to keep from glaring at Odin sitting high on his throne. He overlooked the court with a glare, superiority radiating from every fiber, and his eyes narrowed as Loki entered, bowing. Peter hurried to follow suit, following Loki over to king, but again holding back. He focused his gaze on the floor, studying the fine tiles of the ground to keep himself from glaring at the king.

“I’m sure you are aware of why you are here,” Odin said, foregoing all formalities. Loki grit his teeth but a stern look from Frigga made him hold his tongue. 

Loki nodded and his wings twitched. 

“There seems to have been a small...skirmish with Lord Killian. And you, Loki seem to be at the center of it.” Loki frowned and his eyes narrowed. 

“Because my servant was taken and abused—“

“Because you refused to educate him!” Odin roared. Loki flinched and Odin leaned closer. “It seems he has learned, as have you. However,” Odin looked to Thor. “You had no right to be there.”

“I was defending my brother. Unless I should have let one of the royal family perish?”

“When it is of their own—“

Frigga cleared her throat and spoke softly. “They are my sons too husband,” she murmured. Odin swallowed, clenching his jaw before leaning back. 

“Bring out the prisoners.” His voice was loud and Loki’s brow pushed together. 

Peter swallowed, no longer able to tolerate simply glaring at the floor, and he turned his gaze up to Odin, his eyes red with a layer of anger and pent up emotion he knew he couldn’t show. He knew there’d likely be some kind of prisoner involved, perhaps the villagers with dark wings Loki had spoken of, but when the door swung open and a wingless man and a boy were prodded into the room at the end of spears, Peter felt his heart absolutely stop in his chest.

He felt too shocked to breath, too shocked to utter a word, but his legs hardly felt like they would support him, and Peter had to clench his nails into his palms to stop himself from stumbling and to stop the blood from rushing from his head. 

“It would seem that there is more at play here then the initial skirmish would reveal,” Odin went on impassively as Tony’s eyes met Peter’s, his face ashen. Beside him, Harley struggled in the soldier’s grasp before the guard's grip tightened and the boy fell still again with a growl. 

“I am told that this boy was at the skirmish,” Odin went on impassively. “And that he is a ward to the criminal, Stark. How they came to be there is still a mystery to me. And so, I expect answers. How is it that your servant came to saved by the ward of a criminal this kingdom thought dead for years.”

Across the chamber, Lady Pepper’s breath caught in her throat and she stumbled back. One of her handmaidens came forward steadying her. Odin paid her no mind. 

Loki swallowed his own skin pale and he felt sick. “There is nothing to concern them—“

“When Stark arrives on my grounds there is a concern!” Odin snapped standing. 

“Odin—“ Frigga started but was silenced with a look. 

“Answer me boys.” Odin demanded. Loki swallowed and stepped forward and the court gasped and murmured among themselves. 

“My servant is my concern. You do not pay him—“

“An attack on my kingdom is my concern! Tell me—“

“What crimes did Stark even commit! What did he do that constituted removing his wings! Disagree with you?” Loki snapped chest heaving. 

“He threatened the safety of this kingdom and does so again!” Odin shouted, his face red as his anger rolled over the room like a wave. “He commited treason, questioning the practices of the kingdom! He dared suggest that he and those like him could hold positions of authority! He tried to take his place as a Lord of this kingdom, making decisions beyond his capacity! Making decisions that would tear this kingdom apart! And then, as if these crimes were not dangerous enough, he tried to wed a woman of honor, and nobility, and dared question the noble who had already been promised her hand. He disgraced her!”

“That’s not true!” Tony suddenly argued, the eyes of the court turning to him in surprise. “You disgrace her by refusing to ask what she wanted, by assuming and forcing decisions upon her! I suggested equality, and for that you took my wings, and now you’ve taken the wings of my son, and that is a decision that will be regretted until the day this kingdom falls.”

“Is that a threat Stark?” Odin demanded and held his hand out for a sword. 

“Stand down!” Loki snapped. “There is no need for this!”

“Are you questioning me boy?”

“If you kill him the north men will have no sympathy. Leave him alive.” Odin glanced from Loki to Stark and then to Peter. 

“How does your servant know him?” 

Loki’s mouth felt dry. “That is a question for Stark. I don’t know.”

“You’re lying.”

“You can believe that all you want—“

“Loki,” Thor said softly and clasped his shoulder. He cleared his throat. “Father you need to consider what is best for the people. Killing Stark or his boy will not help us prepare for war. Perhaps keep him and his boy in prison till the siege is over. If we defeat them then no need for punishment.”

“And what of the others who attempt an attack.”

Thor swallowed then spoke softer. “We won’t allow for it. Make an example...take the north men’s leader and put him to the sword.” He glanced to Loki and spoke softer. “If Loki or I were injured in the same manner would you not call the same attack?”

“Your words ring with truth,” Odin consented, nodding to Thor, but the fire had not left his gaze. He nodded once, putting down his sword but glaring at Peter. The boy swallowed, but held his gaze solid as Odin demanded, “I will spare their lives, for the moment, but I still expect answers. You know them, and you will tell me how.”

“I…” Peter’s breaths came in short huffs, his anxiety starting to rise, but Tony simply cleared his throat.

“Don’t antagonize the boy. I’ve never seen him before in my life, and he shouldn’t be punished for something he has no knowledge of,” Tony glared, his teeth bared. Odin studied him for a moment, before he banged his scepter, making Peter jump. 

“I do not believe you,” he glared. “You are a talented lier, but I can see through you easily, traitor. Separate them! Take them to cells and find out the truth, in whatever way you can,” Odin commanded, and Peter’s eyes widened in horror as Tony and Harley were pulled apart. Harley cried out as his back was jostled, and Peter shook his head, paling.

“No, please!” He suddenly spoke, biting his lip as attention turned to him. He swallowed hard, and in as strong a voice as he could muster he added, “Please, please don’t hurt them.”

“You have sympathy for them—“

“The boy is bleeding!” Loki snapped. “Let him see a healer, for gods sake he is a boy, what has he done!”

“He attacked a lord—“

“Who has a boy resembling him in his grasp! What would you expect! I told you Killian was a danger and you ignored me.” Loki glared at his father and Odin narrowed his eyes. 

“Are you implying I am wrong?”

“Are you admitting this is caused by Killian and not me?” 

There was a laugh from the other side of the room and Killian was heard clapping. “Beautiful. Would you like to explain how you killed one of my guards Odinson?” He asked and held out the dagger. Loki frowned. 

“You held my servant and planned to remove his wings, and when that failed you took this other boy. Do you have a sympathetic bone in your body to see how many you have hurt here today?” Loki demanded and moved closer to Killian. 

“There is no sympathy in war,” Killian replied smoothly. He had a smooth smile on his face as he turned his attention back to the king, adding, “Our highest priority is protecting our people. Stark has called an army upon us. What good will it do to lock him up if he still has a spy walking free? I believe he knows your son’s servant. It is dangerous to allow our current course to continue.”

“You are right,” Odin spat. “Perhaps we should lock this boy up as well…”

“Lock him up? Perhaps, perhaps not,” Killian replied, stalking forward. He approached Peter in two long steps, crowing in on him until Peter took a stumbling step backwards, his back hitting the sharp end of a guard's spear. Loki launched himself at Killian but Thor grabbed him around the waist and pulled him back. 

“Stop fighting,” the older brother hissed.

“Please, don’t hurt them. I… don’t know them, but they’re hurt. Please?” Peter begged, forcing himself to stand tall and meet Killian’s eyes.

“Perhaps this boy speaks truth,” Killian purred, touching Peter’s cheek with the back of his hand. Peter swallowed, recoiling again, and Killian nodded once, turning back to Odin. “Keep him under guard. There seems no need to put him in the dungeon for now, though we must be vigilant. Do not kill those two, if it comes to it they might be a good trade to the north men. And this boy, I think he may speak truth…”

“Did you say my son killed one of your guards?” Odin suddenly snapped.

Loki stopped his struggle and looked to his father who was fuming even more than before. “You killed one of the royal guards! You stupid boy!” Odin roared. Thor released his brother, as Odin came closer, wanting his brother unharmed as much as he didn’t want to be caught in the middle of one of their arguments. 

“You would have done no less for one of yours--” He was silenced with a backhand across his cheek. Loki tensed but didn’t back track. 

“Know your place boy.” 

“And is that at your boot?” 

“It is where I decide!” Odin snapped. Frigga was tense behind him, fingers twisting in her skirts. “You are a foolish boy and need to learn your place. Perhaps stripping you of your servant will teach you that.” 

“You have no right to do that--”

“I am King! I will do as I wish and if that wish is to have your life ended then it will be done!” 

Loki flinched and Frigga stepped forward unable to hold her tongue. “Odin that is enough. He is your son.” 

“And he is acting as a heathen.” Odin turned his focus to Loki. “Learn your place. This war is coming because of you. When our forces fall then you will be to blame.” Odin looked to Thor. “See your brother makes it back to his rooms. He is banned from leaving the palace grounds until this war is over.” 

Loki narrowed his eyes and when Thor placed a hand on his shoulder Loki pulled away. He motioned for Peter with a wave of his hand and clenched his jaw unwilling to speak. 

“Did you not just say he should be stripped of his servant?” Killian hummed, eyeing Peter. “And yet Loki still seems to think the boy is going with him…”

“Leave him,” Odin demanded, waving an arm for Peter to be detained. Tony paled, as did Peter and Harley, the boys sharing a look before anyone could notice.

“Do not worry, sire, I can train the boy myself,” Killian declared, moving towards Peter, who swallowed hard and took a step back, but Thor frowned, turning back towards the scene.

“He could make a decent warrior,” Thor suddenly spoke up, looking to his father. “Give him to me. We will need all the men we can get. I will train him to fight on the front lines. He will be part of the front line of defense.”

“He is no warrior,” Killian scoffed, motioning to Peter’s covered wings.

“He could be, father. Do not give him to Killian, please father,” Thor spoke, eyes flickering to Peter. “And if not a warrior, he can polish our swords and boots.”

Loki frowned and placed himself between Killain and Peter. Killian smirked and flipped the dagger he had in hand. “Would be a shame if this slipped.” 

Loki raised a brow. “Of course. Even worse if it impaled itself in your gut,” Loki snapped and reached out grasping the handle. Killian smirked and gently placed it in Loki’s hand covering it with his own. 

“Just returning it to the rightful owner.” he mumbled. Loki glared and jerked the dagger back before gripping it tightly. Odin hummed, not watching the transaction, and focusing on Thor. 

“I will allow him to join you Thor. Loki. Surrender the boy,” he ordered. Loki glared and Thor gave him a look. He didn’t lessen his glare but motioned for Peter to join Thor’s side. ‘

“Go. You are no longer my help.” 

The words were heavy on his tongue and settled like a coal in his gut. 

Peter swallowed, glancing between Loki and Killian, before he slipped over to Thor’s side. Killian seemed less than pleased, but he still forced a false smile, declaring, “I’m sure he’ll be very useful at polishing your boots, my lord.”

Thor swallowed, taking Peter’s arm and pulling him from the room, Loki in toe. The guard's led Loki towards his room, and Thor followed at a slight distance, hushing Peter when he tried to talk. He was silent when Loki was pushed into his room, and Thor nodded to the guards, explaining, “I will have words with my brother. Leave us.”

The guard's bowed, nodding, but the moment they left Thor’s face fell. He turned to Peter, studying him as he demanded, “You knew those men? Didn’t you? Stark and his boy.”

“I…” Peter hesitated, licking his lips.

“And you!” Thor turned to Loki. “You know something. What are you hiding, brother? Tell me the truth!”

“So you can tell father!” He demanded and narrowed his eyes. “You don’t care--”

“Do not assume my feelings brother!” Thor snapped and moved towards Loki. “You are my brother but there is war coming to our lands over a servant and a criminal! We need answers!” 

Loki took a step back and pulled the dagger from his side and dropped it to the ground. “My servant has his own connections, yes, but can you personally blame Stark. You said yourself the same would be done by _your_ father if one of us were in danger.” 

Thor took a step back and frowned. “He is your father too.”

“And he also just proclaimed in front of the entire court, if he called for my death it would be done,” he said. “What other father would say such a thing, knowing what weight his words hold.” 

Loki turned from Thor and paced the room, looking to Peter and then back to Thor. “You can’t seriously be thinking of putting the boy on the front lines. It will only anger Stark, and in turn the north men.” 

“You still haven’t answered me about Stark,” Thor said and grabbed his brother’s arm. “How do you know Stark?” 

“I don’t.” 

“You are a terrible liar.” 

“Only to you brother.” Loki pulled his arm from Thor’s grasp. “Killian will come for Peter. You have to keep him from them.” 

“And what care have you what happens to your servant? You have had many servants in the past and they have all left or been fired within months of you taking them on. You cared for none of them. What has caused this boy to capture your mind and heart as he has?” Thor demanded, pointing to Peter who had wrapped his arms around himself, trembling all over.

He could hardly process Thor’s words, hardly process what was happening now. All he could see were his brother and father in chains, prisoners of the king, and he felt himself slipping down against the wall before he could help himself. He buried his face in his knees, gasping for breath that wouldn’t come, and Thor frowned, finally turning to gaze at Peter in confusion.

“You, boy,” he gently kicked at Peter’s trembling frame, but Peter only gasped for breath, shaking violently.

“I… This is all my fault,” he whispered, swallowing down his sobs and then beginning to hiccup. He whispered some more unintelligible murmurs, and Thor frowned, crossing his arms.

“What’s wrong with him?” He demanded. “Get up, lad, I command you. Stop that.”

“Stop it Thor,” Loki snapped and pushed passed his brother and knelt next to Peter. He pressed his palm to his neck. 

“Peter,” he said softly. “You did none of this. It is Killian’s doing, and you know that is the truth. Come on, stand.”

Thor laughed. “Brother you have gone soft for a servant--”

“He is my friend. More so than you can be at times.” 

Thor’s eyes narrowed and his smile faded. “Loki I have tried to extend a hand to you many times, and all you do is bat it away.” 

Loki looked aside, his thumb still working softly along Peter’s neck. 

“Brother you understand very little of life with dark wings. We are going to war, and if the north men have any of the same beliefs about wing color, myself, Peter, and every person with wings darker than Sif’s will be killed. Would you really like for that to happen?” He said and stood. 

“You understand what you wish to understand. And Sif, she is lucky. She has proven herself in battle many times, where I can’t even approach the sparring rings during the day without being a curse. You know this.” 

Thor’s brow creased and he looked to Peter then Loki. “You truly worry over this war.”

Loki rolled his eyes and looked back to Peter, his hand resting on his head. “Come on. Up. Go eat some of the bread there, you’re okay.” He said softly. 

Peter sniffled, nodding as he stumbled over to the table, nodding.

“Thank you,” he whispered, still trembling. “I’m sorry. I do not wish to… To cause trouble, but I cannot… I have to… I have to fix this. I have to save my brother, my father. Tony, he’s my father, and now he’s in the dungeon. Harley, how can he be treated in the dungeon? He had wounds, terrible wounds. He’ll get sick. They’ll get infected. He… What if he gets sick? He could die.”

Thor frowned, shifting uneasily, before he stated, “He is under no death sentence. I will make sure he gets treatment, he will not die. But I don’t understand. Your father? Your brother?”

Peter paled when he realized what he’d said, and his eyes flickered to Loki, the bread falling from his shaking hands.

“By choice,” Loki said and looked to the door and spoke softer. “This needs to stay between us. Mother knows, and so does Sigyn. But Thor,” he moved into Thor’s direct line of vision. “You cannot tell anyone of this. If they know of his relationship to Stark, they will abuse the knowledge.” 

Thor looked over Loki and his brow quirked and mouth opened as if he was searching for words. After a moment he spoke. “Do you really only see the worst in people?”

“I have primarily been shown the worst.” 

“But not from me,” Thor said and crossed his arms glancing aside to Peter and then the dagger on the ground. “You are my brother. I wish for nothing more than your friendship.” 

Loki crossed his own arms and sat on the lounge at the foot of his bed. 

“Brother…” Loki sighed and spoke softly. “I have been in your shadow for years. I cannot blame you, not entirely. But brother you understand nothing of what it is like to be me, to be thought of as, as a mistake, a curse. You are blessed by the gods, I am cursed.” 

“I am your brother, I see what you go through, I do understand,” Thor insisted, but Peter shook his head, pulling at the bread and throwing the pieces aside.

“You don’t understand,” he whispered. “You can’t… That is not your fault, but you don’t. I… please, my brother, my father, you cannot let them die. Think if it was Loki, and your father in the dungeon. Please, you have to keep them safe.”

Thor hesitated for a moment, studying Loki, and then Peter, before he nodded once, sighing.

“I will do what I can,” he murmured. “But I can make no promises. But I will do what I can. But how much are you willing to offer, lad? I would sacrifice myself for my family, will you?”

“I would do anything,” Peter nodded, and Thor sighed.

“Remember that, then, if you’re put in such a position. Now, we need to leave before father finds you here,” Thor sighed, yet Peter flinched away from him, towards Loki. He recoiled into Loki’s arms, hesitant to go with Thor, his hands twisting in the now ruined bread.

Loki’s cheeks flushed at the way Peter gravitated to his grasp. He shifted and ran his hand down Peter’s back for a moment. “Go with him. We can speak later.” He looked to Thor and then stepped back retrieving his oils and cream cream that were used the night before. “Take this. Make sure he has access to them, his wings are destroyed.” 

Thor nodded slowly and looked between the two. “Brother--”

“Drop it. Keep him safe, Killian wants him...Peter, do not leave Thor’s side. I will see if mother or Sigyn can do something for Stark and Harley.” He looked to the door. “Go, both of you. I will busy myself.”

He rolled his eyes and glanced to the balcony.

“Go,” he said and took a deep breath. 

There was little that could be done in this moment, except pray they were kept safe and that Harley did not develop an infection. Father would have little patience for him, or for Stark. He knew there would be a shouting match later, and he knew there would be nothing he could do to avoid it. He watched as Peter and Thor made it to the door and stepped out. 

“Loki?” A voice at the window startled the prince, and he turned to see Sigyn hovering there. Her eyes were red, and she floated in, landing on her toes as the wind ruffled her feathers. For a long moment, she simply stood, staring at him. She swallowed hard, biting her lips together, before she ran to his side, pulling him into a hug.

She was panting for breath as she clutched him, holding him close, and when she finally let him go, there were tears rolling down her cheeks.

“I’m so sorry,” she whispered. “I’m scared, and yet I know now more than ever we have to be strong. I’m so sorry Loki, but I cannot marry you. I can’t. I’ve known it for too long without saying something, but I have to now. I have feelings for someone else. I cannot marry you, not now…”

Loki felt his chest tighten and he pushed her back.

“What?” he swallowed and looked her over. “You can’t?” He asked softly, one last plead. 

She shook her head and took his hands. “I will stay by your side though. You are one of my closest friends and--” 

“Sigyn,” Loki said and cut her off. He pressed his brow to her’s and swallowed down the urge to kiss her. “You don’t need... don’t explain it to me.”

He squeezed her arms. She reached for the necklace and he covered her hand with his. 

“Keep it. Even if you won’t take my hand, I want you to keep it,” he said and pulled her knuckles to his mouth and kissed them, before pulling her closer and holding her tightly. He loved her so much, but he would not force her into a marriage where she was unhappy. He kissed her cheek and then brow before speaking again. 

“Just tell me honestly,” he started softly, voice cracking on the last word. “Is it because of my wings?” 

“No, no Loki,” Sigyn murmured, pushing his hair back and giving him one final kiss on the cheek before she took a step back. “No, I love your wings and always will, but I cannot marry you when I have doubts, and have feelings for another. It would be unfair to you to wed you when I could not commit to you fully. You are my closest friend, and yet as the time of our wedding has come closer and I realized that I love you as a friend, and a marriage needs more than that.”

She sighed, glancing out the window before she murmured, “The boy from the forest, Harley… He and I met, like I told you, after that first night. He and I… He had feelings for me from the moment we met, and though I cannot commit to him either, I… I have feelings for him as well, different than you. He is a good man, as are you, but… But I feel different for him. For now, though, I will marry no man. I have to think, though I am frightened. He is their prisoner, Loki…”

Loki gripped her hand till she stepped back and was out of reach. She was gorgeous and Loki would always love her, but he could see what she was saying. The ache of it in his chest though didn’t change. 

“You will always be my darling girl,” he said and swallowed. He looked her over and she gave him a smile. 

“I know.” 

Loki turned and found his tinctures in his desk. “Take these. The blue is for pain, and the clear should help him sleep…” he pressed the tinctures into her hand and after a moment pulled her closer for a sweet kiss.

He pulled back and pressed his brow to hers.

“I had to do that one last time.” He curled her fingers over the tinctures. “Go ahead. And darling? For now let's not break this. I know you said you don’t want to marry me and I respect that, but Odin… he needs no more excuses to be angry with me.” He swallowed and gave her a half smile that didn’t reach his eyes. “If we can.” 

“Alright, thank you,” she murmured, slipping the tinctures into her pocket as she smiled sadly at him. She pulled her hair up into a bun, glancing out the window, before she suddenly pulled the blinds shut, whispering, “I won’t break it off officially for that reason, and because… Loki, you and I were there, we helped save Peter and Harley. What if they draw further connection between all of us? I cannot let any of them know I have feelings for him. Promise me, you’ll tell no one.”

Sigyn studied him closely, taking one step closer as she repeated, “Promise me, please? I’m going to bring food to them, and I’ll slip them the tinctures, but please promise me you won’t tell anyone?”

“Of course,” he said and took another step towards her. “I wouldn’t, you’re important to me,” he said and watched her for a moment. 

“Go on,” he said and motioned to the balcony. “Go. They need you, and I’m stuck to my rooms. You deserve freedom,” he teased and gave her a half push. “Go.” 

He moved to sit on his bed and watched Sigyn. As she left he gave her a smile, but once she was out of sight, he stood and pulled the curtains. 

He was no fool, he had felt her hesitation the night before, when he had suggested marrying now, to protect her. He should have known then that they were falling apart. He moved back to his bed, and closed his eyes, pushing the damn cloak off his back. He felt heavy and lonely beyond what he would have known. His father, whether he knew it or not, had set him up for solitude. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m looking forward to what you think in the comments! Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
